Freedom Fighter
by AzureSynergy
Summary: Freedom comes at a price and when Hiro is kidnapped he is forced to learn that lesson the hard way. *COMPLETE*
1. Prologue- Bottom of the eighth

Freedom Fighter

ACT 1

 _Prologue: Bottom of the eighth_

There was shouting all around, the earth moved and spun and made his head even dizzier than it already was. The sound of metal grinding on metal and the stench of blood and oil made him want to gag.

The tawny young male sat up. He was breathing sporadically and frantically. Large doe brown eyes shot from side to side in an attempt to decipher where he was. Sparks flew to his side; he jumped and fell off the bench. The pounding of his heart made the pounding in his head seem almost invisible.

His thin body hit the floor with a metallic thump, but the pain didn't register at all. The boy, no more than 3, pushed himself up and sat crossed-leg on the floor in the middle of the isle. He looked around him as his eyebrows knit together.

He was in a burnt bus. It was charred at the corners and the front was aflame and melted, the metal dripped to the ground like melted plastic and bubbled on the ground like a pool of acid that ate away at the floor.

He grabbed his head and rubbed it with trembling hands. Why did it hurt so much? More flashes to the side sent hear pouring through the metal container. Jumping onto the seat he pushed his body against the smoked window against the wall.

The shouting from outside grew to a chorus of cheering.

With frightened eyes and rattling limbs, the boy with wild black hair and a mother of a migraine ran for the exit up front. His feet thumped hollowly on the corroded metal beneath him. Where he had just sat a giant chainsaw cut through and sawed the chair in half, leaving a glowing chair enflamed behind. He clambered passed the melted metal, careful not to touch it and jumped to the ground.

 _THuNk!_

Fire engulfed the vehicle as soon as his feet touched the ground. His eyes widened and he ran. He just barely made it to cover behind a pillar of dumpsters and burnt tires when...

 _BOOM!_

Flaming bus parts shot in every direction and flew passed him and over his head. The young boy shouted and ducked to the ground, his hands covering the back of his head. The trash can behind him erupted in a gospel of rattling and shaking that turned out to be worse than his own body's. The metal bin shot up into the air.

The boy jumped almost just as high out of shock. Horror stricken eyes stared at the bus that was nothing more than an incinerated pile of metal flecks and glowing ash. He scrambled onto his feet and ran as fast as his short legs would carry him.

 _Clank CLunK Clank CLunK._

He turned around and saw a flaming figure emerge from the heated explosion. His hair was as golden as his glowing eyes and his body was toned like a well trained fighter. The youngster's eyes widened when he saw the approaching man's arm. It was metal and attached to his shoulder.

Was the man a cyborg?

Brown eyes stared into gold. The older male froze and stared at the boy standing shocked a few feet away from him. The crowd began clapping and stamping their feet in concord while echoing. "Kill him. Finish him. Kill him. Finish him."

Soon the noise filled the tight space and pressed down on the younger's ears.

The older male looked from side to side, his face pained and his inner emotions strung up like a coil waiting to snap under the pressure. When he didn't make a single move to harm the child the crowd booed and threw objects into the arena.

For the first time the child noticed the walls stretching up around them, enclosing them in a small space filled with obstacles and flaming things. The tight space scarred him and the noise all around was even more unnerving.

Hot air filled his lungs and left in a failing swoop of sporadic inhalations that made him struggle for breath. Next thing the three year old knew the man with a metal arm was on the concrete ground gripping at a collar that was strapped tightly to his neck. Before he could even react a shock of pain stabbed through his chest and he collapsed to his knees.

Small hands gripped at the centre of his chest and were surprised to find a circular metal port there. Breathing became more of a struggle and he collapsed to his side, curling up into a metal ball. Trembles wracked his frame and the crowd above cheered even more. Soon the pain ebbed away and his tense muscles twitched.

It didn't last long. Frightened eyes opened and stared up at the silhouette above him who was holding a giant axe in hand- poised to strike. Hands shot up in vain to try and protect his face from what will be a deadly strike.

A scream ripped through his ears and he tensed. Warmth dripped onto his face in small spots. He curled up tighter. His hands gripped his head fearfully. For a long time nothing happened. Confused he slowly opened his eyes. He immediately scrambled back. His frame bumped uselessly against the wall. Wide terrified eyes stared at the scene before him.

Some distance away from him the unfamiliar attacker's body crumpled to the ground, blood oozing from his chest where a spire was sticking like a poisoned dagger from the man's body. The strangest thing ever was the sparks flying out of the eradicated body, and was that... black leaking out alongside the vermillion life essence?

Even more confused and scared than before the small boy pressed his body against the wall, his knees came up and covered his chest. The man pulled his weapon from the dead body. He approached with a deadly stride. Bright eyes searched the approaching man's figure for any sign of mercy. He found none. The blood soaked body, stained with the stench of death, approached impossibly slowly. The golden haired man had no armour protecting him, but he looked terrifying without it.

Above them, behind the veil of metal chains, draped like a blanket, and railings the crowd roared; their voices aching for violence- practically begging on the verge of their desperation. "P-please?" He begged futilely. The man stopped dead above him. His expression softened with forgiving golden eyes. "Sorry, Kid, but being a dog of war has no privileges." In one swoop he lifted his hand. His weapon ready to strike. The boy closed his eyes. The crowd above roared.

"Your life is being exchanged equivalently for mine."

His weapon slashed down.

The crowd seemed to hold their breath as they stared down into the arena. Some people even climbed over others and peeked over their shoulders to see what had happened before the bell rang.

 _Ding DiN_ _ **g DINg**_!

For an unbelievably long time nothing happened.

Slowly he opened his eyes, peeking through the veil of fingers. His eyes were cleared just in time to see a dark figure moving through raised gates, right through an explosion of fire and heat that enflamed the air and sent flecks flying into the arena. Like compressed gas he was pushed back by the sheer force and pushed into the wall. He knew the man didn't die in the explosion from hell, because beyond those gates he saw the body crusted in gold turn a corner.

"The winner, by total annihilation- FullMetal!" A female voice boomed from above- causing the small bundle of terrified goo to shoot his head up from whence the noise came. Far above he saw people move about, grabbing money from each other and trading curses and cheers of success. "Hiro!" The boy turned his attention to the approaching man. He didn't look satisfied and the sneer on his face made the boy even more afraid.

Without his consent the man grabbed him by his shirt and hauled him off the ground. They began moving and the man dragged them from the flaming arena. Hiro watched with amazed eyes as the small fighting ring was lit with light from all sides. Obstacles littered the entire surface, allowing great cover from attacks. In the pews above people were chatting roaring and betting.

He tipped his head to the side. What were they betting on? The metal bars slammed shut and closed off the arena, blocking any view he had left. Quickly he was dragged around the corner and plunged into a world of chaos. All around him people were bustling about, running after tools and sparking objects.

The air smelled rancid and of motor oil. Combined heat of melted circuits and soldering iron filled the air and made the young male sick to his stomach. His wrist was beginning to hurt from the strange man's strong gripped as he was pulled through the mayhem. Diagrams and machine parts littered every surface imaginable in this chaotic underworld of repairs and preparation.

Suddenly they stopped, causing his small frame to bump into a greatly upset man's leg. For the first time since his uncanny removal from the ring of death and flame did he recognise how small he was compared to everyone. On a scale of small to normal, his height was laughable. He found this weird for some reason. With confused brown eyes he stared up at the taller beings.

They looked different. Hiro looked down at himself. He was wearing weird clothes and some of his body parts were shiny and metallic- just like Full Metal had. Only, he didn't just have one arm like that... his chest was normal looking, but he could feel electricity running through his veins (in a good-bad way). As were one of his feet- it looked like something a robot would have.

His foot looked more like it was a metal shoe, but Hiro knew that it wasn't what he thought it was. It was something different and more complex than he understood. Hiro flexed his fingers, one hand was also like his foot, it looked like a robotic glove, with wires and metal casings, but it wasn't a glove that much the three year old knew.

Hiro looked back up at the two people. They were talking to each other in a language he didn't understand. Their lips were moving and he knew they were communicating, but his ears refused to understand what they were saying.

They also looked different. They looked... normal. Hiro knew, somewhere in the nether-regions of his brain, that he wasn't normal and that he would never be normal, but his heart immediately wanted to be normal. He wanted to dress like them and talk like them. He wanted to be average height and not be full of... metal and machine parts.

Every now and then the man who had dragged him here would cast a disapproving glance at him. Hiro shied away from the flailing hands and gestures that seemed to get wilder the longer the man and female conversed. They were obviously having a dispute about something. Now both were staring at Hiro and that made him squirm even more.

The female stared at him with calculating eyes. Hiro looked at the floor. She stepped forward and crouched before him. Hiro watched as she reached towards him. He flinched away. The woman's eyes shot over to the man and glared at him, before moving back to the boy. She grabbed Hiro's head and tipped it forward. With calculating eyes she inspected his face, opened his mouth and checked his teeth, along with the back of his throat.

Hiro felt very uncomfortable under the ministrations of the woman's probing fingers and he squirmed this way and that. Finally she removed her fingers, slobbered with spit, from his mouth; shaking the wet digits in disgust. Hiro moved his jaw up and down to bring back normal feel to his mouth. A soft light hiss from his chest made him look down. Amazement lit up his gaze as he stared at the circular thing in his chest open and push an object out. The woman chuckled and winked at him.

He smiled, the overbite in his teeth making him look absolutely adorable. Small fingers reached up to touch a card sticking from the access port, but his fingers were scolded with a light slap. The woman shook her finger at him with widened and scary looking eyes. He dropped his hand to his side instantly. It took no longer than a few seconds before she closed the port and waved a small plastic card over it.

A beep came from the circle. The woman stood up and pulled the man to the side. With their backs faced to him they began talking again, their voices kept in a low hush. Hiro stared at them and once he was sure they weren't looking he pressed the port- like the woman had- but it didn't open. The small plate refused to open, even when he gripped it from all sides and all angles and pulled with all his strength. All it caused was a slight throb to inhabit his chest and he just gave up.

With a disdained sigh he plopped onto the ground, propping his head up on his hand and staring at the two people. They were talking furiously, their movements even more distressed than before. The man grabbed at his hair angrily and groaned. He yelled at the roof, making Hiro jump at the sudden noise and stand up instantly. Both of them turned to face Hiro. The man looked at him calculatingly before sighing and nodding his head.

The woman smirked. She removed a wad of cash from her cargo pants and dumped the roll into the man's hand. A small controller was placed into the woman's hand in return. Hiro tipped his head to the side. Why were they acting so weird? He shook his head as he thought. With shaking hands he grabbed at his head and clenched his eyes. Thinking hurt. He took a deep sigh and opened his eyes. His sight was blurry, but he could make out the two of them shaking hands.

Strong hands lifted him from behind. Hiro let out a shriek as cold hands gripped him underneath his armpits and hefted him into the air without much resistance from his weight. The woman began walking and the figures followed her. He tried twisting his head to see who was carrying him, but the act only caused dizziness to swarm him. He groaned audibly. The woman stopped and turned around. She narrowed her eyes.

With brisk and clipped movements they began moving again. The roar of grinders and tools at work blurred into the background and the soft glow of sparks became nothing but landscape on a painting the further they moved down the grey area. There was a buzz filling the air and Hiro faintly felt something being clipped around his neck.

Unconsciousness would have taken him prisoner, but he suspected someone had beat it there when he was thrown into a cold and small cage that was quickly locked and loaded into the back of a truck. Hiro's eyes flew open and reality rushed back to him. He was plummeted into darkness when the door slammed shut on him and the vehicle around him roared to life. Scared and lost and confused he pressed himself against the bars and made himself as small as possible.

In the back of his brain he felt a throb as a memory tried to breach his fogged up mind. Nothing came through, but the vague feeling that there was still hope. That there was someone out there who would save him- that all he had to do was stay strong and be a fighter. That if he wanted to survive this and to gain his freedom that he had to fight.

Hiro's resolve strengthened and in his scared speechless ball of protection he knew that to allow help to come he needed to stay alive for as long as possible, because help was on the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is a brief life, but in its brevity it offers us some splendid moments, some meaningful adventures." –Rudyard Kipling.

¤CM¤


	2. Chapter 1- They can't hide

Freedom Fighter

 _Chapter one: They can't hide_

"Some say freedom is earned; others believe you change in the journey to achieve sovereignty. Freedom isn't something that a short journey can give you because you _earned_ it! Freedom is something you die for. People have died for freedom in the past, and they are going to die for it in the future. Freedom is a seven letter word, but you don't even know the meaning of it.

"All living creatures have the need to be free. So do you. So do I." The man slammed a giant report file onto the lectern, the resounding clap of oversized files made half the room's occupants jump and focus. One by one the man stared at the men and women in the room, checking if they were paying attention.

"Illegal Hybrid trafficking. Those of you who are blissfully unaware of the rising situation... well, there is no hope for you in my department. If you don't even know what a hybrid is I don't even want to _see_ you! Study up on the essentials and familiarize yourself on the materials, a patrol group will be sent out at first light. Dismissed."

A concord groan came like an early morning stretch from the mouths of practically every person in the conference room. Like a nest of swarming bees they buzzed out, the conversation on everyone's lips was on how they were going to bring down the rising numbers of illegal hybrid fighting that littered the backstreets of practically every city in the world.

Bot fighting was bad enough, but robot-hybrid fighting...

No one knew how to put an end to it. More and more people were being kidnapped off the streets and transformed into those... _things_. The trafficking rings have grown so huge and branched over so many states that they were near impossible to cut off unless they were poisoned from the roots. To do that they would need a metaphorical miracle.

Tadashi stayed seated, scooping up his papers and the notes he had taken over the obnoxiously long meeting. His ears caught every detail of conversation between his fellow officers, but his eyes were trained on the man behind the lectern. He was pasting new photos onto the white board. Missing person's posters along with possible suspects were on it, along with maps of the entire city.

Red lines and circles and exes from failed rescue attempts were scratched furiously onto its surface. The prodigy hardened his stare. His eyes came to a rest on one particular photo and he felt his heart die. Quickly he stood up and trotted down the steps to the front, the last spews of officers just left the room- casting the wide space into utter silence. A clock ticked loudly on the wall.

"You want to request another search warrant?" The director turned around with a long-suffered sigh. Apparently this wasn't the first time that Tadashi had made the same request. "Tadashi, I know your family is important, but you have to let it go. Miracles only happen once in a blue moon. You're not going to find your brother unless angels smile down on you." The man smiled sadly.

Tadashi shook his head, a hopeful twitch pulling at the corners of his mouth. "Sir, please, give me another chance- I'm sure he'll work this time! I tested the programming and he works! He really works!" He thrust a hand full of papers towards the man's face; the director pulled back as notes were pressed under his nose.

Calloused hands pressed the papers out under his moustache and he smiled gently. He scoffed and shook his head. "Fine, I'll give you 1 chance. Show me what you've got and I'll see if I can get a court ordered search warrant. Make it worth my time, Tadashi, because this will be the last chance you'll get."

"Big things happen from small happenings." The weary face of the time worthy director smiled. Procrastination not being a word in Tadashi's dictionary- he took his book bag and ran out of the room, his long legs carrying him quickly up the stairs. The objects in his hand nearly spilled out in his haste, but Tadashi quickly saved them.

Outside the halls were swarmed with activity, people bustling about, running after ringing cell phones and fluttering files. He smiled at the welcoming activity. Hands reached into his bag and grabbed the paper he had stuffed in there. He had to get to the notice board before he went back to his office, he had promised aunt Cass that he would put it up and he wasn't about to break it.

Tadashi brushed past everyone, narrowly avoiding collision, and made a beeline for the familiar pin up of missing persons. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" Tadashi didn't stop walking as he addressed the woman to his side. "It's cool how you can show up stealthily and scare the living daylights out of me, Gogo, but it would be even cooler if you didn't." She kept pace with him and didn't even appear fazed by his brief stride.

Everyone seemed to be keeping their distance from them now instead of ramming into Tadashi's side like earlier. He wasn't surprised. Every officer in the department knew that if they messed with miss fast fist that they would end up in the hospital. There were skills that she had that could make a Navy Seal piss himself.

"I have to put this up," He waved the paper at her as he spoke, "before going back to my office, there are a few bugs I want to fix with Baymax." They stepped up to a board overflowing with papers and sketches of wanted criminals. Gogo deflated, her eyes resting on the paper Tadashi was already pinning up. "You're not giving up on him are you?"

Tadashi's eyes hardened and he clenched his jaw. "I'm always going to be there to protect him, that's something you can bet on and always win." A thin smile graced Gogo's gorgeous lips. "Well then it's time to woman up and get that bucket of bolts ready. You can't go hunting for your brother without a proper tracker! You said you wanted to help people, now get helping!"

He smiled gratefully and smoothed over the paper, pushing another thumbtack into the bottom and perfectly putting it up, right over an informatics about knowing how to discern a hybrid from human. A happily smiling three year old Hiro looked out from the ink and into nothingness. The words: MISSING CHILD! inked in huge red letters glared like blood off a blade into the eyes of everyone passing.

Soft fingers lingered on the picture and leaked down slowly. Pained eyes stared longingly at the ebullient face. "Don't give up hope, outoto. I'm coming for you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whatever you're meant to do, do it now. The conditions are always impossible."

-Doris Lessing.

¤CM¤


	3. Chapter 2- Big Brother

Freedom Fighter

 _Chapter two: Big brother_

Ever watch that TV show late at night that your parents forbade you to watch because of some unjust and totally unfair reason? Ever sneak out of your home because you wanted to? Ever wonder what would have happened if you did something different from what you did? Ever regret doing what you did so much that it caused you to curl up and cry?

Throw all that away.

Crumble up the past and throw it away. What has happened is done and can never be undone. Remember but one thing: learn out of your mistakes. Remember what you did wrong and use that to not make the same mistakes again. Failure can easily be undone like water thrown onto a fire. All _you_ need is...

Turn your mess into a message.

You did all those things because you wanted to. Because there was a strong force encoded deep into your DNA that told you that you need to be free. All humans want to be free. The un-ignorable urge to do what is against the rules, to be free, to be away from routine and logic is harder to resist than it is to lift a mountain with your pinkie. Where do you think creativity comes from? Writers? Musicians? Artists?

There is something they all have in common.

Self expression through freedom.

Hiro had to learn the hard way that freedom is earned not gained. It isn't earned by bribing the jailer. That only earns you a beating. It isn't earned by prying through your holding cell. That only gets you a branding. It is also not earned by trying to kill your master. That gets you a month's trip to the infirmary along with unmentionable torture.

The only way you'll be free is fighting for it. To the death. _That_ earns you freedom. If you think the words tastes wonderful on your tongue, wait until you've had the full buffet. Wait until freedom in bequeathed to you on a silver platter. There are no words to ever describe the absolute blissfulness only freedom has to offer.

Of course, Hiro had to learn that the hard way... again.

Now if you were an onlooker you would have described the situation as... inhumane, _but_ Hiro knew that what he has done deserves his punishment, and he takes it without resentment. When the 50th lash landed painfully on his bloody red-scarred back, Hiro let out a rattling breath. He opened his eyes slowly, tears squeezing passed his wet eyelashes.

One pair of strong hands grabbed him by his bound hands and dragged him from the concrete chamber. His heels dug into the ground and dragged red trails from the pool of vermillion, trails that have grown too familiar over time. Moist black tresses matted onto his forehead and the soft breeze of stale air blowing through the sour corridors brought mild relief to Hiro's growing fever.

Another tear slid from his stubbornly kept open eyes. At least they hadn't chosen to shock him. Getting fried from the inside out was Hiro's least favourite punishments; although, he shouldn't even have the need to rank his punishments on a scale from frowny face to scull face. It was fun to do it nonetheless. What? He had to find entertainment one way or another. Thoughts can get a little... maddening if they are the only thing you have control of down here.

Especially if you're Hiro.

His thoughts can get particularly destructive- mainly to himself. ' _Okay, trying to steal medicine was a knucklehead move, but you can't blame me! Master was busy and no one was looking. There was no way that I was going back to my room and having fever dreams again!'_

At the thought of his room shivers ran up his spine. Hiro really hated his room. The pangs on his back pursued his puny body to his bones and caused him to cringe. Those scars were sure to get infected if they're left untreated. With a too-harsh hand, Hiro was thrown into his cell, the door slamming shut and electricity racing up the bars instantly.

He shuddered as the spark of power ran through the atmosphere. He _really_ hated getting shocked. That was probably why they enforced his prison with... Hiro shuddered again. They can't afford losing their best fighter. Even when their best fighter is a manipulative hybrid-hustler. Technically he isn't hustling people- it's his master who's the con-artist, but that doesn't stop the angry losers from coming after _him_... Luckily master is always there to keep him safe. She's always been there. Always.

She keeps him safe. If so why didn't Hiro believe those thoughts as they wormed their way into his cranium? Some things were always left unexplained; trusting his master was always one of those things. Hiro frowned. Blood surfed down his back in lazy riptides. Lately his head was hurting more than usual and his memories were fading like deteriorating jeans.

Hiro got up onto shaking legs and moved away from the bars, riddled with shocks, and leant against the cool concrete in the back of the incredibly small cell. He lifted his shirt and peered at his chest. His access port was undamaged and it didn't look like there were any internal malfunctions, so he wouldn't need a trip to the chop shop.

He shivered and let his shirt fall. Trix was incredibly intimidating and scary, especially when she got to work on you. Every single time she accessed his data base and tweaked on his circuits it sent a cool shiver racing up his spine. Even those familiar hands can get creepy after a while.

Chokingly he let his frame down. He didn't dare lean against the wall; his wounds won't take kindly to that. Plasma whips don't heal easy and were none-too-forgiving on his skin. Calculating eyes scanned the cage he was trapped in. The uncomfortably familiar walls haunted him with his sorrows etched into the metal- bar for bar. If there was any way out he would have found it by now.

There _was_ no way out.

With tired eyes he stared out as the humans passed, their shoes passing by speedily. Fights were the priority around here. No one could care to pay attention to a wounded midget hybrid. It was unfair. Of all the hybrids in existence he had to be the smallest, tawniest and shortest. Point taken- he was turned when he was _super_ young, but they should have known better.

If they wanted a hybrid who could win in fights and make their money worth while they shouldn't have abducted a child. Hiro shook his head. _'That's not right... I wasn't abducted, master rescued me.'_

Confused eyes settled on a pair of shoes that stopped in front of his cell. A human face peered through the bars. Hiro nudged his head to the side, his eyes narrowed with curiosity. The man crouched down with his hands on his knees and looked equally curious. Hiro mistrustingly pressed himself back against the wall.

Wrong move.

Pain screamed through his nervous system and made him cry out with an anguished yelp. He moved away from the wall, caught between the stranger and strangling pain. "You have nothing to fear, little fellow." Hiro stared at him. He was pretty sure the human was talking to him, but he didn't quite understand what he was saying. Hiro swallowed. Fear crawled down his throat and settled in his stomach in a depressing form like spiders were crawling around down there.

The stranger put his hand through the bar. Hiro's eyes widened. _'Why isn't he...'_ his eyes swept to the side. The small red light flashed, indicating that power _was_ still being supplied to the electrifier. If Hiro had tried that move, sticking his hands even close to the borders of the bars, he would have been electrocuted into a black crisp that would leave burn scars that glared evilly for the rest of his life.

Brown eyes glanced speedily at the white marks on his wrist and hand. The hand rest there innocently and Hiro peered at it fearfully. Can he trust this man? _'Is he going to hurt me like the others?'_ After brief consideration Hiro decided to give the stranger the benefit of the doubt. Despite his previous experiences that ended in tragedy.

Cautiously he moved towards the outstretched hand. He stared at it. The lines and the texture interested him. Human hands were so much different than his and he was always fascinated by the fact that they looked to- normal- even though he never really understood the meaning of the word completely. Hiro took the hand apprehensively and turned it over slowly. The man laughed softly.

"That tickles." Hiro smiled beguilingly. The dude didn't react violently. He liked this guy; he wasn't as scary as the other humans. The stranger cooed at the small gap in Hiro's teeth. "How can someone like you end up here?" He whispered almost to himself. Pain melted into his eyes. A startled gasp escaped his mouth when he saw the scars on Hiro's back.

Frightened at the sudden noise, Hiro let go of his hand and backed away from the bars. The man retracted his hand and stared at the small hybrid with bewilderment in his eyes. Anger overtook his sudden shock. Hiro shrunk away from those piercing eyes. He was in trouble; he could feel it in his coding. No one ever looks at him like that without him getting a beating.

Legs folded into his chest and his arms hugged the limbs closer to him. Hiro whimpered softly. The man blinked rapidly, his expression melting into something softer. As if just realising what his sudden reaction coaxed from the fragile spirit he softened his voice and addressed the frightened bundle tenderly. "Hey, little fighter, if _I_ could only have one super power right now, it would be the ability to crawl through these bars and give you a big hug."

Hiro almost believed him, almost, his tone was sincere and held no malice, but instead of uncurling he buried his face in his arms and shut him out. He heard the stranger sigh. Then a moment later he could hear the man's sneaker squeak upon the floor as he went his merry way. He was probably here to bet on a fight. Hiro hoped he wasn't betting against him.

He didn't want the stranger to get even angrier if he lost his bet. But he had no choice. If he lost his master would see him as useless merchandise and then who knows where he'll end up. Probably dead, or worse- get sold to a new master.

Moments passed and the time ticked by on the clock. His breath evened out and his eyes shut like a deadbolt, his tired mind being thrown into dreamless darkness. Hybrids can't dream; something about their brains being altered or something. Slowly he slipped, his arms going lax and his muscles going numb. Cold clutched at his abused body.

No matter how much heat he poured into the metal beneath him, it never seemed to heat up. Never.

Hiro's head hit the floor. Startling awake he shot up, his head bumped against the top of his low-ceiling cell. He rubbed his head with lethargic hands. Hiro blinked rapidly and froze. Eyes rested on the small thing on the floor, close to the bars. He picked up the item and held it in front of his face. _'Where did this come from?'_ Slowly he inspected the soft, warm item. It was woollen and was something the humans put on their heads.

He didn't even know why. The hat served no purpose to protect the brain in battle so there was actually no use in such a trivial item. Yet, even as he held it in his hand, rubbing the scratchy material between his fingers, Hiro felt safe. He smiled as he stared at the wool hat in his tiny hands. The stranger left it. He knew. He had seen him wearing it over his dirty blonde hair.

The tawny hybrid smiled again and pulled the thing over his head, revelling in the warmth it graced him with. He curled up, closing his legs in on himself and pressing his head against his chest, locking in all the warmth he could gather. Even though Hiro couldn't dream he still felt images flash behind his lids as he slipped into peaceful sleep.

If you listened closely enough you could have sworn you heard him purr... which is unusual seeing as he wasn't a neko. Perhaps it was the circuits pumping into his heart which caused a motor like sound which created the illusion of a purr? Either way warmth spread throughout Hiro's body and he felt safe for the first time in years.

For the first time since he had been kidnapped so many years ago Hiro felt that maybe humans weren't all that bad...

Maybe now that pesky fever of his might go down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"People often forget that kindness is free."

-unknown

¤CM¤


	4. Chapter 3- Foresight

Freedom Fighter

 _Chapter Three: Foresight_

I was awoken earlier than usual. My eyes stung and my back hurt beyond words. The humans were slamming prodders against the bars, waking up every hybrid-fighter they had. Which was a lot. Another day, here we go. Survival was top and to survive you had to well... I don't like talking about it. It's not something any of us like to talk about.

Except the Steadlers, of course, but they're weird and mad and weird. Don't mess with them. They're the game changers. The trump cards Trix uses when we're too useless to pull our own weight. Which we do- we pull our own weight- Trix has no need for useless things in her artillery.

Hopefully I'm not useless.

There was still the little matter of why they woke us up so early. Usually the fights were in the evening. Morning fights don't serve well- I think it's because humans hate the sun or something. I wonder if the humans hate the sun because they sparkle in it like we do. No, that's stupid; humans don't have metal that glares. It still doesn't explain why they hate the sun.

I moved forward, as far as I dared without getting shocked. More than one scar has taught me to keep my distance from the bars. Trix was on the platform. Odd. I tilted my head to the side, my curious eyes following her every movement. It wasn't every day that we see master. She's usually up there with the other humans watching us fight- the remote that controls our impulses in her hand.

She's never down here, not unless there's any money to be made. Speaking of which: master stopped in front of cells and watched the hybrids through slotted eyes. She shook her head- 'no'. They moved on. It was hard to see past the bars, but I could just about make out the two men that are always at her side move with her. They were average humans. They didn't have as much muscle as the other humans I've seen before, but I know that they don't need much strength to take one of us down.

We are small by nature anyway.

Master shook her head. _'yes'_. I held my breath as they opened the cage. The hybrid inside ran out, the minimal burn scars and lacerations telling me that this is a newbie. My eyes went wide as I tracked the newbie's movements. It ran with a speed that I have learned to easily keep up with. His movements were slow and clumsy. Why had master chosen this one? There was no way that this hybrid was going to survive in the ring, especially not against Yama.

One of master's humans caught up to the escaping newbie, but actually, it was the electrical prod that got to him first. His body spasmed and shook as volts travelled through his circuits- deep into his coding where his body would shut down. I cringed away and pressed myself up against the wall way back.

Fool. Everyone knows that you can't escape. All trying to escape is going to get you is a trip to the pain box. I tried to suppress shudders. Whatever master was choosing us for it couldn't be anything good. Maybe if I tried making myself as small as possible she won't see me?

I rocked back and forth on the balls of my feet. _'Go passed me, please, please.'_ Their feet stopped before my cell. Ice consumed my heart and I felt my breath get drained out of my lungs like it was sucked through an incredibly petite tube. Both of them wore rubber shoes- I can only guess why...

They seemed to be talking with each other. I could have sworn my name was called into the conversation. My name was practically the only human word I understand. Apparently master gave me the honour of letting me recognise my own name. That's one of the many things I have to thank master for.

My cage door went open. Adrenaline flushed through me when I felt the whoosh of air usually connected with the pre-fight. There is a reason why our ribs are cages, because our hearts are wild creatures beating with the desire for freedom. I could feel my heart bang against its cage at the mention of freedom.

I would have run out and tried to escape, but memories rushing into my mind reminded me of what happened to master's pets when they tried to escape. I shut my eyes and forced my hopeful heart to calm down. The roar of adrenaline swarmed through my veins.

There was a single moment's pause before lanky hands reached into my cage and removed me forcefully. The fingers curled into the back of my shirt and lifted me up. I probably weighed as much as a bag of dog food for this man. He held me up in front of master's face; letting me dangle like a coat on a rack. It was impossible to hold master's gaze with my own.

I looked at the floor the entire time. Not a single clue came to me as to what master was looking for, but after a moment she nodded and the man took me away. I stared with dreadful eyes as my cell closed and master moved on, inspecting her other pets.

More harshly than necessary I was thrown into a wooden crate. Luckily for me the hat on my head shielded the impact and made the collision with the hard surface more bearable. Looks like it is useful in more ways than warmth. I scrambled onto my hand and feet. A lid was placed over the opening and I was thrown into darkness. I didn't like the dark. Bad things happen in the dark.

Holes for breathing allowed small vestiges of light in, and my eyes adjusted to the dark. I peered through the miniscule ventilators. Nails were slammed into the top, securing my wooden prison. Panic wasn't an accurate word to describe the pressure in my chest.

What was happening? Was master tired of all my escape attempts? Was she going to sell me to a meat shop? I don't want to be scrap metal and refuge! My breathing became erratic. My chest rapidly rose and fell. 'Hyperventilating'. My brain supplied for me unhelpfully.

I reached for my wildly beating heart and tried to suck in steady breaths. It seemed to be as helpful as a whip to the back. Claustrophobia was never something I had to deal with, seeing as I'm always in small spaces, but at least then I had a partial view. Being thrown into absolute darkness surrounded completely felt like being stuck in a coffin.

It wasn't helping either that my mind conjured up the possibility of me being shipped off to a slaughter house, being sold by my own master. I peeked out again, hoping beyond hope to see something. Anything. There was nothing. Just more crates. Was it getting smaller in here? My chest hurt. Why is my breathing so weird?

I felt light headed. My eyes landed on the side of another crate. I tilted my head to the side, willing away the wooziness. Human language was impossible to read. Why did I even bother trying to decode their human scribbles? Fire built inside my heart and I finally let myself be succumbed by the swallowing darkness.

0OO

Trix walked down the maintenance corridor, her client and their moving men following her languid movements. She never wanted to sell her merchandise; she valued her hybrids and her fighters, especially the little one. He was her favourite; she absolutely adored the way he squirmed when she gave him his punishments.

The arrogant ones are always more fun to break. But once her toys are spent she felt no need to keep them. That's why the little thing had to go. His will was broken far beyond anything that could be remotely entertaining. "I believe my hybrids met your satisfaction?"

The man behind her crossed his arms. He grunted and glared at her. "You better not be giving me rubbish merchandise, sneaking these little buggars into port won't be easy. Taking them halfway across the continent won't be easy either. You better hope that the little rat of a hybrid won't die; those scars on his back aren't looking too fresh."

Trix waved him off. They stopped before the loaded trucks. His men were just finishing up with the packing of the products. "I won't be worried about him; as you've seen in the ring- he's quite the fighter."

The man grunted again and threw the briefcase of cash in her direction. "After you had him I'm not even sure if there's any fight left in him." Trix turned the bag to the front and frowned at the password. "Are you bloody kidding me?!" He smiled deviously at her. "I'll give you the code as soon as I arrive at port, I don't trust your deals. Think of it as a safe investment. If we get there safely and without a hitch- you get access to your cash."

Trix narrowed her eyes and glared daggers and swords at him. "It's not me you should be worried about- I'm willing to bet that you incompetent fools with fudge up the mission before you even set foot on land."

The large truck roared as the ignition was turned. The man flung himself up onto the high step and got in. The window rolled down and the man popped his head out. "Chill. All the controllers in the back?" Trix nodded. He snorted and elbowed the driver. The truck revved and hitched forward.

With un-amused eyes she stared at the departing vehicle."There's no way I'm waiting for my cash. Rod, get my grinder!" She was gonna pop this baby wide open and have a look-see at the contents.

Seemingly sensing her thoughts the man looked out the window and shouted at her from the distance. "Just a reminder, deadly demon, that thing ain't opening without the digital code, try opening it without it and see what happens, go ahead- I dare you." She could hear his cackling laughter as he rode away.

Trix bristled in her boots. So much for her plan of blowing him sky high and eliminating the competition. San-Fransokio was a far way away, but that disgusting vortex sucked in all the high rollers and left her high and dry. Money was the name of the game and the cards being played were nothing but a few measly lives of useless hybrids that no one misses anyway.

Horribly unimpressed Trix spat on the floor and glared at the black dot kicking up dust in the distance. The sun rose slowly and beat the horizon in a bruise of abused sky. The hues looked plum and ripe for picking. Day was only just beginning. They would reach the port of San-Fransokio in about three day's time, depending on the traffic and the heat.

Heat having no connections to the weather at all...

Only time will tell if her investment hits true. She was putting a gamble on those broken cards; she hoped they wouldn't smell her bluff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Perhaps someday I'll crawl back home, beaten, defeated. But not as long as I can make stories out of my heartbreak, beauty out of sorrow."

-Sylvia Plath

¤CM¤


	5. Chapter 4- Backstage Pass Part one

Freedom Fighter

 _Chapter Four: Backstage Pass part 1_

Hiro woke up with his world shaking like a rattler's tail. He slithered up and pushed his faintly throbbing back against the wood. His hand reached up and rubbed his stiff neck. His hand came in contact with cold metal. For a moment he had completely forgotten about the collar. Sleeping in a box wasn't too kind on his muscles and they pulled painfully every time he moved so much as an inch.

Slowly adjusting eyes settled on the faint sunlight entering through the air holes. Hiro didn't even bother checking what was out there. He had enough unpleasant travelling experience to tell him that the only thing he'll see would be more crates filled with whatever the heck the transporters had loaded. Many miles were set behind his back, enough to let him know that they weren't heading for a new arena.

Vertebrae cracked lightly as Hiro stretched his back. If he could keep his muscles from cramping he should be fine; if not he should prepare for one heck of a spasm when he was pulled from his wooden tomb.

Hiro licked his palate; it was as dry as a cork. Water would be greatly appreciated, but he would probably be fed when they reached their destination and he had no idea how long that would take. Not so surprisingly he wasn't stressed anymore about where they were heading. If master sold him to new masters then he didn't have the right to complain.

He just had to suck it up. He curled into himself, pulling the woollen hat from his head and hugged it to his chest for comfort. What would that stranger think if he wasn't there today? Would he be worried? Would he even care? Hiro shook his head. That guy won't even notice he's gone; he had better things to worry about- probably making a quick buck from betting. Judging by the clothes he wore he must've been homeless.

That stranger was probably there, betting for his next meal. Suddenly Hiro felt selfish. Here he was, taking a stranger's clothes, a man who was poor and had so little, while he at least had a roof over his head and someone giving him food and water. What more would he ask for? He practically had everything in the world, yet that stranger would practically give him everything he had.

Why was he so selfish?

His grip on the beanie tightened. The darkness that surrounded him was like demons were falling down on him, swallowing him whole and dragging him deeper into the pits of utmost despair. Hiro willed time to go by faster. He wanted to get out of the darkness. He wanted the pain to go away. He wanted to be free. Free from the world. Free from himself. Free from his pain. Free from absolutely everything that ever caused hurt in his life.

He wanted freedom and he was willing to _fight_ for it.

Hiro thought that he will stand up for himself! As soon as they stopped and the crate was opened he was gonna make a break for it. To hell with the consequences. These people won't steal what is his and he won't allow them to. All he had to wait for was the opportune moment to escape and cease his freedom.

Time moved languidly and as distorted as an image underwater. The passage of time was as confusing to Hiro in the darkness as math to a literature major. Anything would be better that the absolute black that swallowed his thin frame.

One thing that was prized was ruins of light that came through the cracks at small intervals. Judging by the colour of the illumination he would say that it was late afternoon, which indicated that he had also drifted lethargically in and out of sleep.

The constant rattle and shake of his crate was disturbing his sleep so he didn't get more than sparse chances to catch a snooze before he was roughly ripped from his iridescent dreamless slumber. Hiro would have found this annoying, but he was used to little to no sleep, so it didn't bother him as much.

What nearly brought his heart to a stop was when the movement of the truck came to an end and the vibrations ceased their constant pestering. Hiro sat up; his muscles protesting and making him wince. He pressed his face to the small hole and peeked through with one doe sized brown eye. The door opened and the smell of fresh salt water assaulted his senses.

He was gonna be sick. Hiro scrambled back and put a fist into his mouth and bit down hard. Where they going to put him on a ship and move him across the water? Bad idea. Hiro was terribly sea sick and the thought of staying in a _soiled_ crate for an unknown amount of time was incredibly unappealing to the young hybrid.

Hiro started squirming when his crate was lifted and loaded onto a wheelie. The ridges in the ground made the small ride from the back of the truck up onto the carrier ship less than pleasing. He hit his head against the top of the crate and squeaked in pain. A loud banging from above with a shout followed not a second after. "Shut up, useless rubbish! Not a word out of your slave mouth! No more talking from here on out or I'll kill you!"

He didn't understand a single word the man spoke, but the tone was clear: don't make another noise or bad things will follow. As quickly as possible he shut his mouth, biting down harshly on his tongue when his hurt back hit against the crate.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" His crate stopped moving. Hiro pressed his ear against the wood. Voices drifted into the air, but the words they spoke were unfamiliar to him. Although he didn't understand what they were saying, he did understand the tones the humans were using. Soon Hiro found himself trying to decipher what the humans were going on about again.

"How rude of me- you must be the captain- how do you do?" The little Hybrid knew this tone; it was the tone humans used when they wanted something or wanted to act innocent. "What's it to you? And what are you bringing on my ship? These crates weren't allowed on board by customs!" The man that spoke had a gruff voice, one that Hiro didn't recognise.

"Nothing illegal; just some merchandise that needs to be in **San-Fransokyo** by tomorrow. I assume this is the fastest ship with the most direct route. You see, my good captain, our ship has come across some... technical difficulties and I'm afraid my cargo can't be late. I'm on a very tight schedule you see." Hiro frowned. Impatience leaked into the man's voice and he was pretty sure that the strange voice-man was making his new master angry.

Before the strange voice-man could speak new-master spoke first, quickly and precise. "I'll pay for the trip." Silence followed and there was a brief pause in the conversation. Hiro closed his eyes and focussed closely on listening for any signs of movement. There was none, but his crate started moving sharply once more.

Hiro almost cried out as he was jolted out of his concentration, but he remembered the warning and kept as quiet as possible.

The surface under him started to rock back and forth soothingly and Hiro knew they were already on the ship. The movement may have been soothing, but to Hiro it felt like he was thrown into a washing machine and set to fast spin.

Under him the world moved in a million different directions and made him dizzy beyond compare. If he threw up the none-existent content of his stomach there was no way on earth that he would make the trip. His fever was spiking again and the heat on his forehead was making him clammy and even more nauseous.

There was no doubt that he would throw up eventually.

If this trip didn't end soon, Hiro was sure his life and existence on this world would- which would totally destroy his dreams of freedom and drown them in a pool of barf, blood and biotechnology.

O00

Half way through the voyage Hiro felt a chill creep through the thin wooden walls. He cuddled closer into himself and pulled the hat further down around his frozen ears. The cold pinched his toes and mechanical foot and nipped at his nose.

The hoarfrost air stole away into his lungs and made him shiver from the inside out. Vibrations racked his whole body and made him a miniature vibrating mechanical human-hybrid.

If the freezing atmosphere was anything to go by, he knew that it was night and he was in the middle of the ocean. Hiro had spent a good chunk of the first few hours calming his breathing and trying to prevent his food from coming back up his throat.

The next few hours he spent dry heaving into his 'home' for the indefinite amount of time they were travelling and the rest of the time he was curled into a fetes position, shivering the living garbage out of his bones.

Cold wasn't a personal favourite of him, but he would definitely appreciate it if he had something more than just a beanie to keep some warmth trapped against his body.

Not that he didn't appreciate the warm woollen wear on his hair. On the contrary, Hiro was pretty sure that he would have gotten brain freeze and hoarfrost hair without the warm furnace of attire.

He was utterly grateful for the stranger. Hiro was keeping count of how many times he had thanked that stranger in the past day and a half. The amount was approximately 15, by now. Or was it 51? Hiro shook his head and rubbed his numb fingers together.

The temperature wasn't helping much with his brain keeping up with anything except the vitals... like keeping his blood and oil flowing- and letting oxygen into his tender lungs.

Small puffs of air drifted lazily between his clattering teeth. Hiro blew warm air into his hands and rubbed them together. The action was helping a little; he could have sworn he felt the frozen digits that time.

The hybrid peeked out the holes and looked up at the inky sky. Fog covered most of the atmosphere around him, but every now and then he could see a star shining its face through the depressing darkness. The small light brought a smile to Hiro's face, the movement allowing access for his cute little overbite to pop out and devour anyone with its absolute adorableness.

In that moment, Hiro could no longer feel the cold. He kept his gaze on the shining dot, the small light reflecting off his glassy eyes and adding a dazzling sparkle.

Nothing could have described the feelings that fluttered around in Hiro's chest. This was as close to freedom as he was going to get. He hadn't seen the sky, or even stars, since he could remember. This was the first time in his memory that he had ever seen anything of the outside world beyond that of his cage and the little peepholes had to offer.

This was much more breath stealing than any arena ever could be; no matter how much money was put into the decor or the obstacles. No matter how expensive all those hybrids were that Hiro had to...

Hiro pulled away from the hole and sat back down, his expression dying and filled with sorrow far beyond that anybody his age should be feeling.

If he had a choice, if he could have done anything different than his master had commanded, then he would never have laid a hand on those other contestants. But he knew, he _knew_ that it was either them or him...

Two hybrids enter, one hybrid leaves.

Those were the house rules. The rules that were the main reason why hybrid fighting was- was... Hiro pressed his hand to his head as pressure filled his brain.

What was hybrid fighting? Every time his mind even skimmed the surface of that subject his memory was like a giant blank black hole that stopped info from coming up in that particular conversation. It was always the same thing.

Every time he was thinking about something that he had never even truly known about or even had an inkling of understanding about, his brain would shut down on him and it would be like he was rebooting.

Why was that?

Why didn't he have access to his memories? Was there something wrong with him? No... he was a hybrid, he was wrong in itself. Master told him that the only purpose of his existence was to fight and he was never to question why.

That was probably the answer.

Hiro was nothing before he was a fighter, he was born a fighter, he'll live a fighter and he'll die a fighter. After a moment the pressure on his brain vanished and he let his hand drop.

The small distraction was enough to make him forget about the shivering cold and it allowed him to sink into slumber. Fever induced slumber that gnawed at a person's eyelids and made breathing uncomfortable and uneasy.

Aw well... that was as close to rest as the little hybrid was going to get. The waves rocked him idly from side to side and placated his beating heart to a normal beat... well, whatever was normal enough for a hybrid with illness...

0OO

Heated air blew into the steering cabin up front of the ship. The captain was sipping on his coffee and stared out the window, overlooking the large expanse of swallowing darkness. The white bearded man breathed in deeply, allowing the heated air to fill his lungs.

Slowly, almost filled to the brim with contempt, he let out the air and took another drink from his cup. He sat back into his leather chair and allowed his crew members to check on their coordinates and all that important stuff.

At the moment all he was trying to do was relax. He had just made a few thousand bucks from mysterious men who wanted their cargo to be loaded onto his ship, heading straight for the port of **San-Fransokyo** , and he was celebrating his easy money by relaxing his old bones.

The heavy fog was unexpected and would have scared any superstitious sailor aboard his crew, but such hodgepodge had no place amongst his men. Omens weren't real.

Nothing bad was going to happen. If something bad were to happen he would have felt it in his beard, he was sure of it. Another sip of coffee soothed his muscles and willed away some of the cold. Whatever had caused this abnormal amount of fog was dragging an ice blanket with it and he felt sorry for any soul out on deck.

Freezing climates like this were not to be taken lightly. Without proper dress you could well freeze to death. Hypothermia was no laughing matter. The AC was helping with the cold and the old sea captain thanked modern technology for that.

It made travelling over the deadly ocean much easier.

When the cup was empty he placed it down and folded his weathered hand over his extended stomach, he breathed in another fond sigh. Whatever those men had in those crates, he sure as hell hoped it was only products or something... nothing live, because in that case those things would have gone up _there_ a long time ago.

Cold crept across the windows and froze into crystallised fragments. The man frowned. Wasn't the heater supposed to prevent that? Odd.

"You, go clean the window, we don't want our vision blocked." A random dude nodded and left the warmed cabin. The captain stared at the deck in front of him. Their cargo was loaded and tied down... along with those well-paying strangers. They better not bring a bad name to his ship.

His comic obsessed employer wouldn't be very impressed with him if the ship was charged with anything. He might get fired for corruption. Nah, if there was something fishy about that cargo he would have smelled it a mile away. Nothing gets passed him.

As if on cue his employer enters the cabin. "Whoa, this place is much hotter than my room. I should totally get more heaters throughout my ship," The man stopped and raked a hand through his filthy hair. "My man, how are we doing? Are we right on course? It the package being delivered on time? Are there any espionage-"

He cut the young lad off before his comic lingo got any worse. "We're right on course, sir; we'll reach port by nightfall tomorrow, nothing to worry about."

He stood up and addressed the man. With practiced skill he ignored the informal and undeniably filthy clothes the young sir was wearing. He suppressed rolling his eyes. The only reason he hadn't retired yet was because this man paid generously and he needed the money. Making bets with illegal gangs wasn't the smartest move he could have made.

"Oh yeah, cool, I just wanted to know who those unknown people were you let on board? I saw them loading crates on as well. I didn't permit them onto the boat, so...?"

The captain shook his head. "Nothing to threat, young sir, they were just a couple of men who needed to ship precious cargo, they didn't have any transportation, I thought it would be a good name on your father's company if we showed them some kindness. They might spread the word of _your_ good will."

"I don't know. They looked a little shady." The bearded man smiled kindly. "I would know if they were untrustworthy. I've seen many pirates in my day, young sir, and they don't look like a threat to me." Was it him talking or the roll of money hidden in his coat pocket?

Money can change a person.

Fred shrugged, his face pulling into a weird expression. "We'll you are the eldest member of my crew, so whatever. I don't see a reason to not trust you."

With those words he departed and closed the door. The captain then rolled his eyes and took his place in his leather seat. He jumped when he saw the figure leaning over the window, but his tense muscles relaxed when he recognised the face of the man he had sent to clean the window.

The man was shivering and scrubbing dutifully at the frost, clearing the sight for the long trek before them. The large ship swallowed up miles of sea and the rotors worked as fast as possible to get them, the crew, and the cargo back home as fast as possible.

 **San-Fransokyo** may sound like something that belongs in America, but Chicago was a long way away from where the port was located. It was only a matter of minutes, miles and money on how fast they got there.

Dead or alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We all have a need to know what we do not need to know"

-William Safire

¤CM¤


	6. Chapter 5- Backstage Pass Part Two

Freedom Fighter

 _Chapter five: Backstage Pass part 2_

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, give me oil or I'll rust. Do y' 've a single drop to spare, if you'll trade I'll make it fair? My body mind and soul for the single feather black drop that will make me whole. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, give me oil or I'll rust." Hiro sang in his head every single line and every pathetic tune.

If he could hear himself he was sure that his voice would be tone deaf and resemble something that was dying. Singing was the only thing he could think of to pass the time, but it didn't help much that he didn't sing it aloud. It felt like an eternity. The cold kept waking him up and he wasn't going to sleep any time soon.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust..." He could have sworn the tune to this song related to a song about bottles on a wall that you take down. Where he had heard that tune before he wasn't entirely certain, but the little buggar was bored enough to make up his own lyrics.

Usually he would repeat the words in his mind while sitting uselessly in his cage before a fight, just to calm his nerves, but this was pretty much the same situation and he didn't mind at all to take advantage of his little rhyme. He could be free in ways of expression and there's no one who can take that away from him.

Just try. Hiro would just bite them if they did, maybe even take a dagger and-

No. No. Hiro shook his head. They might force him to fight, but he wasn't going to allow them to take control of his mind as well. He's seen how other hybrids were brainwashed into violent tendencies, but he _won't_ allow that to soil his mind. He is not a Steadler. He won't become a killing machine.

"Ashes to Ashes, dust to dust..." Hiro shivered. He crumpled his toes up like a spider's legs after death and rubbed his hands across his upper arms. Hiro watched as clouds were birthed by his breath and broke into the air. He focussed on the soft twirl and stared, entranced as it danced along the black dots filling his vision.

Hiro felt his eyes droop. Warmth settled over his body. He couldn't feel his fingers anymore, he couldn't even feel the flush of blood and oil through his veins. He just felt numb, and it felt euphoric. Finally his eyes slipped into a lock and he slid harshly to the side, his body hit the crate with and he was out like a candle in the cold icy wind...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The man stopped cleaning when he heard a soft bang coming from behind him. He turned around and examined the empty deck. Nothing looked different. Was it just him or his overactive imagination? Or was that crate from the strangers out of place? Yes! It was! The OCD urges overtook him and he left the window to inspect the crate.

It could have been the ship's constant rocking that caused the crate to slide out slightly... no. These boxes were securely strapped down and covered with a tarp. They wouldn't just escape because of a couple of small waves. Something must have put weight onto it and caused it to move out of place.

He grabbed the edges of the box and pushed lightly, situating it back into position. He checked all sides to make sure it aligned with all the other crates that were labelled properly. The male frowned and inspected the things closer. Something was definitely off.

The tarp was tattered and worn and there were tears in them, even large holes. Showing through the torn off tarp were the coding of the shipping container. His mind immediately recognised the fake labelling. These were forged. He knew because the pictures were entirely different (his OCD-ness noticed almost instantly, go figure.) His need for law and order was scratching at him to report this to the captain, but there was something off about that man.

The only reason he agreed to come with Fred was because customs wouldn't let him pass, because he was medically unfit. Translation: Filthy. But they allowed Fred to pass if he had someone accompany him to monitor his health violations and keep them controlled. No. It is not totally made up for lack of reason for him to come along. Fred made sure to say _that_ repeatedly, but the man knew that he just didn't want to go alone all the way to Chicago.

Apparently there were 'one of a kind action figures and bots that have to be bought from store to ensure their awesomeness.' Fred just _had_ to come. And who was he to deny a free trip over sea?

Hence his duty as OCD cleaner freak for mister creepy- captain. He didn't trust that man. So if he was going to tell anybody about the mysterious crates from the mysterious strangers, he would probably talk to Fred. But would he believe him? The old dude was his most trusted employee and had been working for Fred's father for _years_...

No, his belief in law was too large to ignore.

Wasabi walked away from the crate, throwing nervous glances at it every few steps. Soon he was out of sight and heading for where he knew Fred was. Hopefully it wouldn't take too much to convince him of his mistrust and the bizarre things happening under his nose.

Wasabi walked down the halls, just leaving his cleaning equipment out on deck- he'll get them later. And followed the lush carpeted trail to his patient's room. Being the ship's doctor had benefits, why he had to clean those windows only the captain would know. A

As soon as they reached port he would be back at his cushy office in the hospital. No more having to listen to the ego-bloated old fool.

Wasabi reached out and grabbed the handle. He opened the door when suddenly a pain in the neck disturbed his mission and train of thought.

He cried out and grabbed at the throbbing spot on his neck. Quickly he turned his head and ducked under another blow from a heavy flashlight. "You-" Wasabi ducked again and scooted away from the strangers and scrambled onto his feet. The attacker smiled satisfied. "Why is it always the fat ones causing all the trouble?"

Outraged Wasabi pulled a face. "I'm not fat, you racist... meanie." He finished lamely. The man rolled his eyes. "What were you doing at my crates?" Wasabi narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What were you doing attacking me?" The man gave a tight lipped grin. "I thought you were a spider. Hard to tell the difference sometimes. I was simply trying to eradicate the oversized trouble monster."

"What?" His eyes went wide when the torch was thrown in his direction. He ducked and the object flew over his head and slammed into the wall behind his him. The sound was hollow and metallic. Wasabi turned back to the man, only to be tackled in the gut and ploughed into the carpet.

He grunted as they landed on the soft material and held up his arms to protect his face from the man who was throwing hits left and right. The punches were fast and hard, but he succeeded in keeping them from damaging his face. "Stop it! What are you doing, man? You don't want to mess with me, because... because I can seriously hurt you!"

The stranger chuckled. "Yeah right, you're like one huge teddy bear! I wouldn't be surprised if you scream like a girl as well!" That was it. Wasabi grabbed onto the man's forearms in one fluid movement and turned the tables. He got up and pushed the man against the wall, still holding his hands in a death grip.

"And just for the information, this is pure muscle, not fat." Wasabi grinned mockingly.

Mister stranger man wasn't impressed at all.

A disgusting wad of spit came splashing into Wasabi's face and made him gag. He released his grip on the man and wiped overdramatically at the spit on his face while making sounds of absolute horror.

Fred's door opened further, Wasabi turned and watched as his friend peeked his head around the edge and stared at him. "Dude, what are you doing? It sounds like a Kung Fu movie out here!"

"Fred, you have to-"

"Watch out!" Wasabi could just about hear Fred's warning before stars floated around his head and he fell to the floor like a stone sinking in water. The stranger held up the light and glared at Fred who just stood there with wide eyes and tightly shut lips.

"Get back into the room!" He ordered venomously. Fred closed the door and leant his weight onto it... wait... WASABI! Without hesitation he threw the door open again and stared as the man took the larger passed out man's arm and slung it over his shoulder- hauling him onto his feet.

"What are you-"

"Move!" The man shoved Fred out of the way and dumped the larger man's body into the room. Fred stared, but was quickly shoved into the room as well. "You two can leave after we reach port and I'm long gone. Don't bother remembering my face!" At that he slammed the door shut and broke of the handle with the huge flashlight and left.

Fred slammed his shoulder into the door repeatedly and banged at it with his fists. "Come back here you evil villain mastermind extraordinaire!" He pressed his ear up against the door to see if he replied, but the only thing he could hear was the blood rushing through his own veins.

"Locked in! Time to escape." Fred snapped his fingers and looked down at his friend. He poked Wasabi with the end of his sneaker, but the man didn't budge. "Out cold. Looks like Fredzilla flies solo tonight! Dun dun duuuuuuun!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiro woke up to absolute stability. Nothing was moving around him and the darkness seemed to be gone. He didn't feel cold anymore and there was nothing resembling pain coming from his back at all.

The only thing he could complain about was flecks of frost on his eyelashes and eyebrows that seemed a pale blue in comparison to his skin. These small ice crystals weren't cold; they were actually magnificent in their hoarfrost arrival. Hiro stared up at his eyelashes, his dark brown eyes focussing on the gleam of sunlight off them.

Brilliantly breath-stealing.

Fascinated by the sheer beauty of the ice on his lashes, Hiro didn't notice the level of light adjusting and flash in intervals between pupil pulverising bright and eye gardening black.

He didn't notice how his body shook and moved and rattled with movement. He also didn't notice the shouting and gunfire until he was thrown out of proportion and sent crashing into the wooden wall like a bag of beans being haphazardly thrown.

The long walk to freedom began now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"To be nobody but yourself in a world which is doing its best, night and day, to make you everybody else- means to fight the hardest battle which any human being can fight; and never stop fighting."

-E.E Cummings

¤CM¤


	7. Chapter 6- Open your world

Freedom Fighter

 _Chapter six: Open your world_

Tadashi stumbled through the hall, Gogo just nearly keeping him on his feet. "Just breathe!" She said as she steered him passed all the moving people. The man struggled to keep air in his lungs long enough to replenish him. "Woman up and breathe, nerd."

She set him down behind his desk. He stared blankly at the wall. "I can't believe it." He said in awe. "It works. It works!" Gogo popped her gum and stared at him through hooded eyes. "Am I supposed to be surprised?" Tadashi combed his fingers through the knots in his hair and leaned back in the chair. "We got the mission, Gogo! We're going to go into the field!"

Gogo didn't look too pleased about that. "Are you sure you're ready for this? You're not really well, ready for the field. If you hadn't noticed yet, nerd, you're a desk jockey. I can't imagine you as the hero who saves the day." She leaned against his desk and stared straight into those extremely excited eyes that nearly vibrated with ebullience.

"Come on, Gogo, we're one step closer to bringing down the illegal trafficking ring! You have to admit that this is pretty exciting."

"The fact that your motivation is structured by a single person still unsettles me. I know he's your brother and everything, but-"

"This isn't _just_ about Hiro," Tadashi cut her off, which was very uncharacteristic of him. Gogo stood there, momentarily shocked by his behaviour. Maybe she shouldn't have treaded on thin ice. Hiro was a touchy subject. Even though she didn't know the small boy, or ever met him, she knew enough to know that the brothers were close. _Incredibly_ close.

Tadashi continued, "This is also about saving all those missing children's lives. Many families were wretched into two when the biosynthetic technology took to the air. Lives were ruined and crushed under those people's cruelty." His eyes became sad and the jovial shine vanished entirely.

Gogo felt somewhat bad for dampening his mood. She didn't show it, no no, but she felt it in her heart- it was a pang that soiled and stained her and made her feel absolutely nasty. Tadashi's eyes glowed with new determination, the type she only got to see when he set his mind to something. The type of glow that filled her with pride.

"We've got work to do. First I'll have to get Baymax ready and then I have to have him scan all the suspected areas and if any of them show any-"

BANG!

Tadashi jumped as the door banged open, Gogo's hand reached for the gun on her belt, her muscles tightening. She narrowed her eyes at the man who stood out of breath in the office's threshold. He straightened and after two breaths of air he went deathly still. Stared at Tadashi, dead in the eye, and spoke.

"A distress call was received from a ship not far off shore. Docking of the carrier will be in approximately three hours. Suspicious activity was reported. Caution was recommended,"

Tadashi tipped his head to the side. "What does that have to do with me?" He turned his chair to face the man and sat on its edge. Gogo shifted weight, her hand leaving her gun and her arms crossing while glaring at the man. She leaned back against the desk. Though she might have looked chilled she was still on guard- you never know what could happen.

"The ship came from Chicago. Two strangers were reported being seen boarding with mysterious crates and even more mysterious content. We suspect illegal hybrid transportation. The details were sketchy."

"What?!" Tadashi jumped to his feet. Gogo also snapped to attention. "Get a squad ready! I want an ETD of that ships location and where it's going to dock! We need to get someone to scope the area and set up possible ambush points! If this is real we might be able to crack down some of the flow of hybrid-fighting."

The man was gone in a flash as soon as Tadashi stopped giving orders. Gogo stared at her friend. Seriousness encased his expression and he stared at where Baymax was stored. "I programmed him to scan for anything out of the ordinary, but his main priority is healthcare. Looks like you won't be needed for this one, maybe another time, buddy." She looked at the folded up marsh mellow robot.

"I'd like to be there when that balloon saves lives. It'd be pretty awesome to see." Tadashi nodded. No one had actually seen Baymax in action before; he wanted to save that honour for a special someone he had in mind...

"Let's go go go. We need to move. There's no time to waste." Tadashi nodded his head and turned around, but Gogo was already gone. He was alone in the office. He took a deep breath to steady himself. Getting his head in the game was the first step to a successful mission.

"Breath."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There were no flashing lights, no sirens and no warning. The ship was heading their way. They could see the large mass being aired as a small dot in the distance, but it _was_ there. All the officers held their breath in anticipation as the boat came closer.

They were hidden in the darkness, armed with weapons and tazers. Force was only to be used if necessary. Nobody was to get hurt. Casualties were supposed to be kept at a low.

Tadashi knew that trying to do that would be like trying to pull an elephant through a needle; but if they could keep deaths at a zero, that would be just perfect. His heart beat a mile a minute and his breath escaped his mouth in clouds. He was afraid that the criminals might see his breath, so he would hold it for as long as possible before exhaling slowly.

It didn't work, because, he realized, he would have to breathe eventually and there was no escaping the puffed air. He shivered again and pulled his coat tighter around him. He should have brought another jacket, or at least have put on a sweater. The pitiless winter stole souls from anyone caught without warmth.

From his vantage point in the rafters he could see Gogo peering around a large metallic crate, her gun in her hand. Tadashi closed his eyes and willed the image to look less scary. Seeing his friend with a weapon was alarming, but he was just glad she was one of the good guys and knew how to work the thing.

She wouldn't shoot to kill. She would never do that. Why he was ever worried about that was beyond his understanding. The other officers were in the loading yard, situated behind the huge metallic crates armed to the toes. They were going to have to come through here, the criminals, so that was why their best officers (and himself) were situated in the warehouse, but if they managed to make it passed them and escape between the crates and carriers, there were officers to stop them in their tracks.

Everything was meticulously planned by yours truly. And he was only going to watch from on high. There wasn't a soul alive who could have convinced or forced him to stay back at the station. This was his mission. This was what he wanted to do since he stepped into training academy. He wasn't about to back down or allow anyone to keep him from his goals.

Tadashi was determined.

The ship came closer. "Estimated time of arrival: T minus three minutes." The communicator in his watch buzzed. Tadashi stared as all the officers prepared themselves. Their muscles tensed and he could literally _feel_ the adrenaline in the air as it pulsed through everyone's veins.

He, too, took a deep breath and held it in, counting the seconds as they ticked by. At 1 minute 12 seconds he blew out his breath. That was the longest he had ever held his breath before in his life. Could he hold it for longer? Only one way to find out...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The crew stretched their bones and muscles. The cold had crimped down on them and seized their spines, causing them to stiffen and protest with each and every movement they made.

The ship moved in slowly, the rotors whirring lethargically to a stop beneath the deadly waves. The docks were empty and all the lights were out, which was weird.

Finally the ship stopped and dropped anchor. Large ropes were tied to posts and a platform was laid out. First on deck were the two strangers, who ducked into darkness, the crew glanced at them curiously, some only seeing them for the first time.

They didn't stare long and just got to work. Some of them wanted to get out of the cold as fast as possible. Who could blame them?

They lifted the heavy crates and carried them off one by one. It was a slow process, but they were making progress. The crates were heavy and the sweat soon replaced the shivers. One by one the cargo was removed and the deck became emptier and more barren.

The two strangers emerged from their hiding place in the shadows. They walked as casually as they could manage over to their precious cargo. The leader ducked behind the crate and tapped his iPhone.

"Yeah, we've reached port. Hurry. Yeah, I _know_ we arrived earlier- a bribe can go a long way- just get the bloody transport over here!. No," He glanced at his companion from around the corner, his eyes narrowing dangerously, "We didn't run into any difficulties, we'll, nothing we can't handle. Just hurry up!"

Having confirmed the details he locked his screen and nodded to his lackey. Half the loading was already done and if their cargo was the only one's remaining it would look awfully suspicious. Well, more than it already did.

Some crew members were already looking at them funny and questioning their presence. The sooner they got out of here the better. With some effort they lifted the crates and loaded them onto a wheelie. They loaded all the crates on, which weren't even that many, and pushed it slowly down the ramp. The captain stopped them halfway down, his hand squeezing the male's shoulder hard.

"What did you do? Someone broke into the communications room, the door is practically blown to bits! If I find out you had something to do with-" The man rolled his eyes and smiled warmly. "Let go of my shoulder, old man." The captain narrowed his eyes but didn't move a bit.

The leader's expression fell and he removed a concealed weapon. He pointed the gun right at the man's chest. "When worse comes to worse-" He pulled the trigger.

BANG!

The man fell to the ground. Instantly lights flared up from all sides and bathed everyone in sharp white. He reached up and covered his eyes from the blinding radiance. His henchman did the same and in the process let go of his grip on the gurney. The thing fell to the side, off the ramp and onto the ground at the bottom. The crates rolled to a halt.

His eyes quickly adjusted to the sharp contrast and his glaring orbs rested on the figures running up and surrounding him. He scanned the area. All the crew members were being arrested, cuffs being slapped onto their wrists. And he decided he wasn't going to be one of them.

He lifted his gun and shouted. "You can't put a leash on The Beast!" With a triumphant roar he shot bullets blindly into the light. Gunfire followed his shots and the pistol in his hand was deftly shot out. The man grabbed at his hand and glared into the darkness.

A woman with purple highlighted hair emerged from the gloom. She narrowed her eyes and popped her gum. "You are arrested on grounds of illegal transportation of unregistered items. You have the right to remain silent everything you say-"

"You shot my hand you bit-"

Gogo rolled her eyes and fired. The tazer strings shot out and made the man spasm. He fell to the floor, still twitching. She popped her gum again while looking at the man, obviously bored. "Check the boat for any crew and get a medical team to check out the captain."

She knew he was dead, but it would be wise to check any way. Miracles happened, didn't they? A team rushed passed her and ran up the walkway to inspect the boat as ordered. Gogo decided to stay behind. Someone picked the criminal up and slapped cuffs onto his filthy wrists.

He glared at her as he was pushed passed. He spat at her, but she sidestepped the juvenile act and deftly sheathed her gun and tazer. She watched as they forced him into the police vehicle and drove away shortly after. "One less scumbag to worry about."

Gogo smiled as Tadashi approached. He wore an equally huge smile. He hugged her suddenly and she stiffened immediately. Her eyes went wide, but after a few seconds she hugged him back, patting his back reassuringly.

"See, I told you nothing bad was going to happen. Everything is going to be okay, another bad person was taken off the streets and it's all thanks to your help!"

Tadashi smiled again and shivered as the wind blew from the sea and crept between their clothes. Bewildered eyes watched as they carried the old man to the ambulance and loaded him on. He wasn't in a body bag... that was a good sign right? But as the ambulance pulled away silently.

Sirens don't cry for dead men.

Tadashi shook his head to clear it of any morbid thoughts. They were supposed to celebrate! They had just busted a man for probable... Tadashi's eyes widened and he nearly collapsed. How could he forget?! The crates! The hybrids!

"Open them!" He shouted, letting go of his friend who looked at him with confused eyes. "To what purpose are they-"

"Open every single crate! Don't leave any one undone!" Tadashi ordered. The officers jumped into action, seeking pry bars.

"Yeah, there's nothing in there but rare collectable comics and action figures." The activity ceased and all attention turned to a bum-looking dude who was being marched down the ramp. His escorts pressed the small of his back and kept him moving forward.

He was also cuffed and a larger male was being escorted not far behind him. Both looked distraught. Well, actually it was only the black one who looked a little bedraggled; the skinnier dude who looked like he hadn't showered in a while was quite chill.

"Who are you and what were you doing on that ship?"

"The name's Fred and I'm a major Comic enthusiast! But I don't do the illegal thing, because that's kinda... you know, illegal?"

"Check all the crates anyway!" The officers jumped back into action, grabbing whatever they could find and started cracking open lids. Fred stood there under Tadashi's watchful, curious gaze.

"Do I know you from somewhere? I could have sworn I've seen your picture in the paper before..."

Fred shrugged. "Probably, I don't know, I don't really care." He watched as the officers checked every crate that was put into the warehouse. Every single one opened revealed only comics and strong dudes wearing their underwear the wrong way. Tadashi looked crestfallen and downcast.

That was, until they stumbled across the abandoned crates lying on the ground. And by the look on the arrested man's face he had no idea what these crates were or what was in them.

"That's not mine, I swear!" He shook his head in emphasis. An officer handed Tadashi a crowbar and he stepped forward, still eyeing Fred curiously. He pressed the steel into wood and heaved. Light flooded into the darkened crate...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"For to be free is not merely to cast off one's chains, but to live in a way that respects and enhances the freedom of others."

-Nelson Mandela.

¤CM¤


	8. Chapter 7- Backseat Driver

Freedom Fighter

 _Chapter seven: Backseat Driver_

The free bird leaps

On the back of the wind

And floats downstream

'till the current ends

And dips its wings

In the orange sun rays

And dares to claim the sky

But a bird that stalks

Down its narrow cage

Can seldom see through

His bars of rage

His wings are clipped

And his feet are tied

So he opens his throat to sing

The caged bird sings

With a fearful trill

Of the things unknown

But longed for still...

And his tune is heard

On the distant hill for the caged bird

Sings of freedom

The free bird thinks of another breeze

And the trade wind soft through the sighing trees

And the fat worms waiting on a dawn-bright lawn

And he names the sky his own

But a caged bird stands on the grave of dreams

His shadow shouts on a nightmare scream

His wings are clipped and his feet are tied

So he opens his throat to sing

The caged bird sings

With a fearful trill

Of the things unknown

But longed for still

And his tune is heard

On a distant hill

For the caged bird

Sings of freedom

-Maya Angelou.

* * *

Hiro felt the breath of life breathe over him and fresh air ascended his senses. Salty air invaded his nostrils and cold cold cold nipped at his nose. The light claiming the darkness blinded him and made him screw his eyes shut and make a weak attempt at trying to escape it. He scooted away and pressed himself into the smallest ball he could manage. But still the light came. And still the light ate at his shadowed sanctuary.

He could hear voices talking. They were too loud for him. Being stuck in that crate for days without senses have blinded him to everything and it made his head hurt even more than it already was. There was a snapshot of light and Hiro flinched.

Hiro felt warm hands descending upon his body. He pried his eyes open staring through slits at these unfamiliar faces. His heart rate picked up and his breathing became sporadic.

The small hybrid knew that he was supposed to behave in front of his new master or punishment will soon follow, but the overstimulation was killing him! He squirmed and fought the hands holding him. They burned on his ice cold skin and made him uncomfortable. The voices got louder and someone was shouting for them to put him down. Hiro recognised that voice and squirmed even more.

If his vocal cords hadn't been frozen to the brink of shattering he would have screamed and whined and moaned and would have done anything in his power to be set free. The hands holding him up felt crushing and threatening. It made him more terrified.

Hiro hyperventilated, cold air rushing in and out of his body. He felt right about ready to pass out. He didn't care about the consequences. He didn't care if he was going to be beaten within an inch of his life. He just wanted to go back to his familiar dark corner and be left alone.

* * *

Fred stared at the squirming hybrid and he felt the blood in his veins run cold. His mouth fell open and his shoulders went completely lax. The officer held up the tawny frame. Holy hell. He was so skinny. The little thing looked starved to death. When he had first seen him in that cage he hadn't been aware of how much he had been abused.

He had known that something was extremely wrong, but this... this was just... The little guy squirmed even more and made it harder for the officer to hold him in a secure grasp. Fred could see the pain and absolute horror etched across the fragile thing's face. He felt the need to step forward. "Let go of him! Can't you see you're making it worse?!"

And just like that the hybrid stopped. He hung limp in the man's hand and stared in his general direction. Fred frowned. His eyes were wide open, but he was looking passed him completely. What was wrong? The officer holding him tightened his grip on Fred's shoulder, but he broke through and walked up slowly to him.

As he got closer the hybrid seemed to focus more on him. The officer set him down onto his feet and backed away. The little guy collapsed under the weight of his own body and fell onto his knees. Fred got closer, but then the hybrid backed away. Fred stopped moving and crouched down.

"Hey, little fellow, it's me. Do you remember me?" He took the time to inspect the little guy. He was shivering and practically covered with ice. It took less than a millisecond for Fred to shed every single coat he was wearing and to drape them around his incredibly small frame.

Hiro flinched away.

He felt warmth engulf him and it felt heavenly. With contempt he burrowed deeper into the furnace that surrounded him and revelled in the heat offered to him. Hiro closed his eyes and sighed deeply, his chest stuttering slowly. His raced breathing calmed down and slowed.

There was no way he was giving up the heat. He loved it! He had never felt something like this before in his life! It was completely different from the type of heat you felt when you were running and sweat tapped down you. It was also entirely different from when flames engulfed you from all sides and made your skin bubble.

This... this was...

The little guy closed his eyes. Fred stared at him for a while and listened to his erratic breathing evening out. Wait... Fred listened closer. Was he... was he purring? He smiled. It was the same noise he heard the other day... Dread crept into Fred as he stared at the poor little thing. He was so tired he practically fell asleep right on the spot.

A low whispering hum came from all around. Fred could feel the stares settle on him and he took a deep breath. He turned around and was faced with the distraught faces of an entire squad of officers.

Tears stained one of their faces; simple horror was the dominant in his features. Fred swallowed. His gaze rested on the man who had opened the crate. A couple of officer's were surrounding him, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He was staring off into space. The officer with the purple highlights looked like she wanted to cry, but kept it in. She was standing next to the man, a hand on his shoulder for support.

"What about the other crates?" Fred asked softly to the one who had lifted the little hybrid from his crate. The man shook his head and looked down. "This one was the only one still breathing."

Suddenly the weather felt like a paradise compared to the cold flare that shot through Fred's spine. "Was... was he the only survivor?" He choked back the bile in his mouth. The man nodded, his face pale, but not from the cold. "I wouldn't be surprised, the little thing put up one heck of a fight. Isn't it obvious that he wants to live?" He laughed gingerly and humourlessly.

Fred couldn't find it in himself to smile back at the man.

He stared again at the man wrapped in a blanket. He was spaced out and looked totally like a fish out of water. "What happens now?" Fred asked as the darkness began blurring together. "Exactly." The man answered.

Movement soon enveloped the entire warehouse. Officers packed up everything; Fred was lead to a patrol car and pushed inside. His gaze never left the small bundle of jackets pressed up against the crate. The same crate the gaunt hybrid had been in for the past three days.

Fred watched for as long as he could, before he disappeared into the murkiness.

* * *

Tadashi was distraught. He was shocked beyond the gates of hell and it felt like he had been there and back. When he opened the crate his heart stopped and air refused to flood into his lungs. He stumbled back, grabbing at his chest, the crowbar clanging to the concrete. That moment can never be undone or relived.

When he saw the protesting bundle of bones being lifted out of that soiled _filthy prison_ he knew... he knew that after ten years, after ten painstaking years- a family would be reunited once more and hopefully forevermore. Tadashi felt sick, he still feels sick, his baby brother. That was his precious baby brother.

What had they done to him?

He was so _terribly_ gaunt! He wanted to cry when he saw his brother collapse. He wanted to race down to the station and murder the men who had put his little baby brother in a crate. A crate. With no warmth, with no food or water. With absolutely _nothing_.

Tears leaked out of his eyes and his broad shoulders shook again as his crying came out like a machine gun's rattling. He couldn't help it! The sight of his brother was just... another sob wracked his body. Tadashi put his hand over his mouth as he came back to reality.

He saw a medical team loading his baby brother onto a gurney and roll him away. He stood up immediately, the blanket around his shoulder fluttering to the ground like broken butterfly wings. "Tadashi, wait!" Tadashi ignored the call of his friend and raced over to the EMTs.

"What are you going to do with him?" Tadashi asked with a voice that betrayed him at every single octave. "Are you family?" The man asked sceptically. Tadashi nodded and the man's eyes widened in surprise. They loaded him into the ambulance. "O...o-kay get in then." The man stuttered and made way for the apparently family member.

The doors slammed shut and this time there _were_ flashing lights and this time there was a siren shouting as they sped through the streets. Heading to the hall of death that people seem to want to call a 'hospital'.

Tadashi never took his gaze from his long-lost-hybrid-turned-baby-brother. He wiped at his tears, but new ones followed soon in their place. An oxygen mask was placed over his mouth. _'I won't be surprised if his lungs are frozen.'_ Tadashi reached out and took Hiro's hand in his own. At the feel of the bony fingers another frame rattling sob left him.

' _You're going to be okay, outoto. I promise. I'm here.'_

"I'm here for you. I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

The ambulance wailed like an annoying child as it raced down the streets, unbeknownst to the world that the greatest sugary bitter reunion had just taken place.

* * *

"The heart is the toughest part of the body. Tenderness is in the hands."

Carolyn Foché

¤CM¤


	9. Chapter 8- A wrench in the works

Freedom Fighter

 _Chapter eight: A wrench in the works_

* * *

The worst part of living is the thought that one day you'll die. Some fear death, others welcome it. Some beg for it, and there are those who believe they can cheat it.

Hiro was neither one of these. He was special. He didn't believe that one should fear death, nor did he believe you should embrace it. He didn't wish for death nor did he have any desire of making a Shinigami lose a couple of years of lifespan by cheating it.

No. Hiro was simply aware of death.

Often times it would enter his mind then go on its way once more without a single thought. Now, though, death lingered on his mind like a cinder block pressed to your lungs. It felt like salt being poured into his wounds and for the first time ever since he could remember he _feared_ death.

Of course it could not be avoided, but he wasn't ready to die before he had a chance to live. And that was what made Hiro wake up, heavily breathing and obviously disoriented in a room, surrounded by white walls.

Hiro tried sitting up, but couldn't. His muscles felt weak and his eyes felt heavy. Strange. He was tired, which was even weirder since he had been sleeping for a while now. He remembered waking up to bright lights and screaming and gunfire. He thought that he was in the arena and fighting... just like the first time...

But when he had heard the voice of the stranger all thoughts were thrown out of the window and familiarity took hold of his frightened mind. From there on... we'll, he couldn't really remember. Everything was a blur from there.

Hiro, in his position against the bed, rolled his eyes and scanned his peripheral vision. He didn't see much- there was nothing much to see- but he was pretty sure that there was a machine that made an annoying beeping sound. Hiro also noticed a hiss every time he breathed in. Did it have something to do with the thing on his face?

The hybrid took another breath and found that it wasn't as exhausting as usual to get air into his lungs. It was relaxing. Soothing... making him sleepy. That paired with the warmth and the softness under him pulled him back to slumber. For once he could sleep without a fever waging war against him.

Later he woke again, this time to voices speaking in hushed tones. Despite their low vocals he was awoken by them. Hiro blamed his light sleeping habits. With some effort he turned his head to stare into the direction from whence the voices came.

It was coming from outside, drifting through the thin walls.

Hiro listened closely. The voices were of a female and a male. They were arguing. He frowned. What were they fighting about?

The door opened and three strangers came in. Hiro felt his heart rate pick up. His eyes widened and he stared with bewildered awe at the three people. Two men and one woman. They all froze and stared at him with equal awe.

Beside him the machine beeped faster. Hiro wanted to back up, but his body refused to move. The shock had paralysed him completely. Or was it just the clear fluid they were pumping into him?

Rapidly blinking the man in a white coat was the first to react. He moved forward slowly, almost soothingly, and spoke to Hiro. The hybrid's eyes followed the man cautiously, his chest pulling in more fresh air that was graciously being supplied by the plastic thing around his mouth and nose.

Words left the man's mouth, but comprehension of them flew passed him and out the window. Movement jumped back into him with a rush. Hiro pressed his feet into the soft thing underneath him and backed up. Fluffy white rectangular things pressed into his back and encased him in a feathery warm grip.

It felt like he was being suffocated by bunnies.

The woman with brown eyes became teary and grabbed onto the man standing next to her. She buried her face into his clothes and cried. Absentmindedly the man embraced the woman while staring at Hiro with saddened eyes. Hiro felt surrounded. The white-coat-man came closer, still speaking words that he didn't understand and it was just putting him more on edge.

Hiro didn't like it at all.

When the man came too close for comfort Hiro squirmed to the side. The surface under him ducked away and his hands slipped. Hiro fell to the ground. The mask on his face ripped from him and his head slammed onto the floor. He saw white. Erratic beeping filled the room. Feet rushed towards him.

Hiro struggled to get air into his lungs. He was gasping like a fish out of water. The tube in his arm throbbed painfully and small drops of blood popped up from where a piece of long thin metal was embedded into his skin. His mind told him that it was a needle.

Hands assaulted him from all sides. Hiro flinched at the contact. They didn't back off. He felt himself being lifted into the air and being placed back onto the soft surface. The mask was replaced. The beeping was still furiously filling the sparse space.

It drilled into his mind and made him dizzy. What are they going to do with him? Are they going to give him some upgrades? Upgrades hurt. They made him feel bad. Hiro didn't like upgrades. He didn't want them!

A prick in his arm made him recoil and pull his arm out of the grip of the white-coat-man. His vision became faded and before he knew it he was asleep again. Silence drowned his brain. And it was...

Welcoming

* * *

Tadashi stared with wide eyes as his brother slowly closed his eyes. The doctor slowly removed the needle and pocketed it. He watched as the fragile chest rose and fell irregularly. The doctor adjusted the oxygen tank and the mask.

He could feel his aunt calm down. She pulled away and wiped her face. "I didn't expect to see him like this, isn't he supposed to be better once removed from ICU?" Aunt Cass sniffled and smoothed her breathing.

"Reunions don't go as planned."

We'll, they're not supposed to go so horrible either.

The doctor sighed and turned to them. "I have to go call the nurse, his morphine is empty. You can stay here while I call her." He left the room with a flamboyant wave of his lab coat. Tadashi watched him go. When he turned around Aunt Cass was already sitting in a chair next to Hiro, stroking his small hand.

Tadashi approached apprehensively.

"He's so small." She whispered and reached a trembling hand to cup his pale cheek. As quickly as she reached out she retracted and put her hand in front of her mouth and shook her head. "He's still just a baby." Tadashi could hear the threat of tears lurking in the back of her throat. He could feel his own throat starting to hurt from suppressed tears. "He's safe. That's all that matters now."

The chair scraped across the floor as he dragged it closer and sat next to his guardian. He put his hand on her shoulder. Aunt Cass turned and stared into her nephew's eyes. "Do you want to know how I recognised Hiro immediately when I... when I opened it?" Here he had to force a nostalgic smile, even though the memory of his baby brother being put in a crate made him sick to his stomach.

She nodded apprehensively. Tadashi swallowed the lump in his throat. He forced a smile then continued. "His hair. His crow nest stupid-crazy-wild awesome hair." A small laugh escaped her lips as tears of glee cascaded from her eyes. "I remember how I tried to get him to pull a comb through his hair," Aunt Cass smiled again and it made Tadashi smile automatically. Her smile was just so infectious.

", But every time I would try and comb his hair he would run away screaming. He would run through the house like a bunny and jump of the furniture. You and I would chase him and just forget why we were chasing him altogether."

Tadashi smiled at the memory. "Yeah, remember when we chased him into the kitchen and he stubbed his toe against the counter? It resulted in the cake mix to fall off and into his hair. He was forced to do something about his bushy tresses after that." They laughed softly at the fond memory.

The two of them settled into a comfortable silence. But it didn't stay comfortable for long. The depressed beat of the heart monitor pressed the urgency of the situation back on the two of them.

They were saved by a nurse coming in and putting up a new bag of painkilling medicine. Unfortunately she left without a word. The body on the bed shifted. Hiro snuggled deeper into the pillows. His knees hugged against his chest then he was still again.

Both occupants stared at Hiro for a while. Aunt Cass smiled and took the small hand back into hers and stroked it softly again. "When the doctor spoke to him it didn't seem he understood anything he had to say... why?"

He also wondered why Hiro didn't understand them. It couldn't have been because he was... kidnapped at such a young age. Hiro would have learned how to talk anyway. It had to be something else. Something entirely different than what they were thinking. "Could it be because they turned him into... because he's a... because Hiro is like he is?"

Tadashi let the information swivel around in his mind and process. "Perhaps... I don't know, Aunt Cass. I may be a science major, but this is a little out of my league." The duo sighed. The doctor was supposed to give them a full report, but he seemed to be sidetracked at the moment.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Aunt Cass asked the question that had been pressing down on both their minds since he was found. And to be honest Tadashi had no idea, but he wasn't about to give up on his brother. Not after he had found him after all this time. "He's a fighter." He answered.

Aunt Cass stared at him for a while. "But will he be okay?"

"In the land of blind people, the one eye is king." Tadashi answered and watched his little outoto sleep peacefully.

* * *

"Some say that love is the sweetest feeling, the purest form of joy, but that isn't right. It's not love- it's relief."

-Karen Thompson Walker

¤CM¤


	10. Chapter 9- Not the pizza guy

Freedom Fighter

 _Chapter nine: Not the Pizza guy_

* * *

If all his tears weren't used up already Tadashi would have wept again. He and Aunt Cass were sitting in the doctor's office the following morning. He had given his report of Hiro's injuries. At first Tadashi wanted to throw up, but he couldn't, he hadn't been able to eat since they had found Hiro.

Aunt Cass on the other hand had to leave the room for a while.

In that time the doctor explained to him that Hiro would have to be on medication for a while until he got better. Physically and mentally. When his aunt returned they went into details. And that was when Tadashi wanted to break down again and bawl his eyes out.

"It seems that little Hiro has sustained some brain damage, because of the repetitive shock stimulation he has received over a number of years. I am not an expert on hybrid fighting, but on the information we do have it is known that the fighters aren't treated well.

"The shock collar we have removed has revealed some abrasions around his neck. The wounds will heal nicely, but scaring will be eminent. I recommend keeping him in a stress free environment. The lashes on his back will heal in time. We have bandaged them and by the time Hiro is released they would be healed completely-"

"What about him not being able to talk or recognise what people are saying to him?" Tadashi interrupted. His hands were a flash of white as his grip clenched even tighter. His chest was tightening with every word spoken. _'Brain damage. Oh god. Is that why he can't talk?'_

The doctor smiled reassuringly. "Nothing to worry about, young sir. It seems like the access port on Hiro's chest doesn't have any data containing language. We've scanned it and it seems like the only data that the little boy contains is that of fighting. The problem can be solved easily." The man's smile disappeared here.

"Though, this still doesn't dismiss the brain damage dilemma. His cerebral cortex, the part of the brain that contains the centres of thought, speech and senses, and determine one's intelligence and personality have been damaged. Judging by the fractures on his cranium that could be why the damage had happened. No doubt something serious had happened during his time in the arena."

Tadashi took in a sharp breath and held it. He breathed out slowly. "And his access port? It didn't sound like you got a good look... inside it...?" The doctor shook his head and straightened his papers by slamming them onto his desk. He put them down and laced his fingers and leaned over his desk, resting his full attention on the pair across from him.

"Yes, we said we were able to scan it, but we were not able to open it. It seems that the port can only open with an RFID tag. And to not cause damage on him we have not attempted to open it. We are pretty new to the whole hybrid situation.

"These are new waters for us as well. What we have determined so far is that his system functions much faster than a normal human's. For instance, little Hiro's body had worked through the morphine faster than our bodies would have and the sedatives seem to last for shorter periods of time as well.

"That is probably why hybrid traffickers take such a liking to weapons involving electricity. It seems that that means of..." The doctor stopped at the contemptuous look Tadashi gave him. "I would appreciate it if you stopped referring to my brother as a 'hybrid' I will not allow him to be labelled as such, no matter if it is a medical term or not."

The doctor nodded. A wise move. The man cleared his throat. "Hiro woke yesterday with great confusion, so that would explain his violent reaction. I suggest introducing someone Hiro is familiar with and trusts." That hurt. Tadashi knew that Hiro was abducted at a young age, but he should at least remember him, right?

Weathered hands flipped through the report. "It says here that on the night of rescue a man was able to calm Hiro down. Maybe this man is who he trusts. I don't know much; the police wouldn't give me more insight than blatantly necessary, but it seems to me that Hiro trusts this man. Maybe you should have a chat with him, Mr. Tadashi."

Tadashi got up, Aunt Cass following his lead. They left the room, Tadashi holding the door open for his caretaker. "A psychologist would also sophist." The man added as Tadashi closed the door behind him.

"There's no use in telling me something I already know." He grumbled and walked stubbornly down the hall to where his brother was sleeping peacefully. Aunt Cass came up to him and squeezed his shoulder. She smiled. Tadashi smiled back. _'Thanks, Aunt Cass.'_

* * *

Hiro had been sitting in the room for a while now. And although he didn't like the utter silence he liked how he was able to sit up without his head bumping against something. It felt weird. And frankly, it freaked him out.

All day he had been through those doors and into strange rooms with strange machines that did strange things to him. More white-coat people had done things to him. Injecting stuff into him and putting white cloth around his chest and making him lie down on a table and being pushed into a giant machine.

He didn't understand what they were saying, but he knew he wasn't supposed to move while the huge round machine was working. When they were done Hiro could see pictures of a brain. He had tilted his head to the side, not fully understanding all the red stuff and the green stuff that was displayed, but he was quickly taken back to his room.

Now he was just sitting and waiting. Were they getting him ready for his new master? Were they making him better for his master? Was he being treated so he would get ready for his upgrades and be better for his master? Maybe his master was that man he saw yesterday? The one standing beside the woman?

Hiro jumped as the door opened and a woman came in. Curious eyes followed her. She was rolling in a silver bowl with a glass of liquid. He sat up and watched her work. She moved a platform closer to him. Hiro flinched instinctively; she didn't even seem to notice.

Delicate hands placed the silver bowl onto the platform along with the glass and a forked weapon, which looked like a triton, along with a smaller version of a battle knife. Did they want him to kill something? Had she come in here to give him his weapons- was he going to have to fight?

Like a curious cat Hiro watched as she reached for the lid of the silver bowl. Maybe he was supposed to kill whatever was in there? The woman chuckled and Hiro looked up. He jumped back against the pillows when he noticed that he had been leaning forward. "You're so cute, are you hungry? I would think so! Just look at how skinny you are! Put some meat on your bones, little guy. Here you go, I hope you enjoy."

Hiro blinked blankly. When the lid was off Hiro was about to pounce and attack whatever was there. What he had not been expecting to find was food. The smell wafted into his nose. Hiro stared at it in confusion. Did they want him to stab food? Oh well. Hiro picked up the baby version of a knife and stabbed at the meat vigorously.

The nurse laughed nervously and took a step back.

Hiro stopped when the piece of meat was nothing more than a pile of mash. He didn't even bother with the other food. That already looked like somebody pulverised it good and well. His mouth watered and he stared at the food hungrily.

He wanted to take a bite, but he probably wasn't supposed to. His previous master only allowed him food when he did a good job or earned her a lot of money- that's what the humans decided to call that paper stuff- so he wasn't supposed to eat. Not without masters say so.

Hungry eyes stared at the food for a while. A man stepped closer. He smiled painfully. "Here, let me help you." Hiro hadn't even noticed him coming into the room until he spoke to his side.

He took Hiro's hands in his own. Hiro pulled away slightly and looked fearfully at the stranger . All he found in those brown eyes were kindness that would make a heart melt. Wasn't this Hiro's new master?

He allowed the hands to guide him. The miniature triton was put onto his hand and the baby knife was adjusted. Hiro allowed his master to do this while watching every movement he was making with cautious eyes. He was ready to bolt at the first signs of violence

Larger hands guided him to the plate of food. His master showed him how to use the small weapons. He scraped food onto it then guided the small triton to his mouth.

"Come on, Hiro, you have to open your mouth if you want to swallow." Hiro stared at his master. Master opened his mouth. Hiro copied his movement, sensing that that was what his master wanted him to do. As the food neared Hiro could swear he saw a smile tilt his master's lips, no matter how small.

It entered his mouth and he closed. Hiro chewed on the tasteless food then swallowed. He felt the texture of the meal as it slipped down his throat. He blinked. Hiro dropped his hands, the tiny weapons clanking onto the table.

He stared blankly at the rest of the food. His tongue swirled around in his mouth, but he couldn't taste anything. Was that supposed to be delicious. Master chuckled and looked at Hiro.

As if sensing his thoughts the man spoke. His voice rumbled through Hiro's chest like drums that rattled him bone deep. "I know, right, hospital food is always tasteless, but you have to eat, buddy."

Master picked up Hiro's hands again and repeated the actions over and over. The repetitious movements became easier and it didn't take long for Hiro to get adjusted.

After a while half the plate was empty and Hiro was saturated. Master tried to get him to eat more, but he could feel the first dregs of slumber pulling at his eyes and he limply pushed at the offered food. His eyes drooped and his hands went lax in the man's larger ones.

A click and a flash of light made Hiro jump, attention kicking back into brain. Eyes scanned the small space and immediately came to a rest on the female from yesterday. She was holding up a weird thing with a lens. It looked like a larger version of a robot's eye.

"Can you print that and give me a copy?"

"Sure thing, Tadashi." The woman dragged a chair closer to the bed. She looked at Hiro briefly, almost hesitantly, before leaning in slowly. She scrolled through the object before opening something. An image appeared on the screen.

Hiro's eyes widened.

He sat up straight and leaned forward. Curious eyes stared at the picture being displayed. It was a picture of him and master in the bed, him almost falling asleep and leaning against master's chest- looking to the entire world like an innocent boy.

A frown creased his brow.

Why were these people so nice to him? It was strange and it was making him extremely flabbergasted. They should at least by now have ordered him to fight. If not they would have put a leash on him. Why they hadn't done so yet was confusing.

Maybe master wanted to make him tame. No, that's not it.

Could it be something entirely different?

If only time would tell then he hoped that time would freeze and he could be stuck in this content moment for the rest of his existence. That would be absolutely lovely.

Just lovely.

* * *

"So often times it happens that we live our lives in chains and we never even know we have the key."

-The eagles.

¤CM¤


	11. Chapter 10- Thanks for the tip

Freedom Fighter

 _Chapter ten: Thanks for the tip_

* * *

"Where are you going?" Aunt Cass folded her hand between the pages of her book and stared questioningly at her eldest nephew. He shrugged on his jacket and held his hat.

"I'm going back to my office, there are some loose end I need to tie up. Call me if Hiro wakes up or if something happens. I love you Aunt Cass." He cast her a waning smile then disappeared around the door. She stared at where he stood. Cass sighed. The gust of air had barely left her before Tadashi came rushing back in.

He threw his arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly. "Last hug." He chimed. Cass smiled and hugged him back. After, she allowed him to leave and do whatever it was that only he knew about. She sighed and opened **'Brainzz'** , allowing the constant drone of the heart monitor to lull her back into the land of science fiction. Where the robot-zombie was about to eat captain Star Chuck's brain.

* * *

Tadashi turned off the ignition and hung his helmet onto the handle of his beloved baby bike. He juggled the keys between his hands as he strode up the steps and into the station. The objects jingled in his hands and he found that the noise calmed his nerves as he strode down the bustling halls.

His eyes twitched to and fro, scanning for anything and everything. He took note of piled desks, historic coffee rings, as well as the various desk toys that littered some of the other officers' desks.

Tadashi blinked rapidly and let his eyes fly over his path. Officers came from all sides and briskly brushed past him. If it wasn't for him quickly calculating how to avoid an incoming collision papers would probably have stained the rough carpet below.

Another collision was swiftly avoided and Tadashi successfully made his way through the busiest part of the building. The administrative office was warped with work and was practically bent backwards trying to get through all of it.

They had to deal with customs and their ailments. Along with at least three missing persons case accounts that had to be filed properly. They had peaks of _other_ paperwork peeking at them precariously. _**'Serial killer on the rampage.'**_ Great; another psycho to deal with.

Not that they were the only people working...

Instead of heading for his office Tadashi took an unusual turn and clomped down the stairs to the detention level far below the police station. With one last toss of his keys into the air he grabbed them easily and pocketed the tinkling items.

He nodded at the soldier situated behind a desk, protected by a house of bullet-proof glass. The officer glanced up from his monitor, observed Tadashi, and buzzed him in. A smile grappled at the prodigy's face as he pushed open the bars and walked into the inspection room. Tadashi dropped everything he had into the plastic bowl before stepping through the metal detector.

After passing the clearance test he continued down the small corridor. Cells on either side of him were occupied with inmates laying or sitting in the small cots. They were only being held here for preliminary trial.

But Tadashi didn't care; he had come here for things much more important than a couple of petty thieves.

"You are a very interesting person." Tadashi opened the cell door and stepped in. Fred sat up immediately. "Are you here to brainwash me and take away all my memories?" Tadashi laughed and pulled a plastic chair closer. "You should really lay off the Marvel comics."

"Why are you really here? I know it must have something to do with the little fellow, so spill!" Tadashi clenched his teeth and took a deep breath. It's not really something he was eager to discuss. Fred frowned. "Is he okay?" He asked, lowering his tone somewhat to lessen his abrasiveness.

Tadashi smiled gingerly and stared at the prisoner. "He's in the hospital right now." He downplayed the fact that he knew as much about Hiro's condition as Justin Bieber knew outside the world of porn.

Meaning very little.

"What's gonna happen to him? I know he's a hybrid, but that doesn't mean he isn't human! You can't throw him into a box and test on him! I won't allow it! I'll even take you to court about it! You're not going to get away with illegal experimentation!"

Tadashi paled and his throat went dry. His eyes widened and all air left his lungs. His heart practically stopped right then. "No wonder you're paranoid about us stealing your memories." He shook his head, banishing the bristling darkness dwelling in the back of his brain. "Calm down, Frederick-"

"Just Fred, your majesty."

Tadashi smiled. "Just Tadashi, Fred." He nodded in acknowledgement. With a rush, Tadashi reached into his pocket and pulled out something. "I believe this belongs to you." He held it out for the convict/witness to take. Fred's eyes widened as he reached out to take the offered garment. The wool felt rough and warm under his fingers, it was heavier that he remembered it.

"No," He whispered to himself, "I gave this to..." Fred looked up, determination settling in his eyes. "I want to see him." Tadashi was taken aback by the abrupt demand and even recoiled in his chair. "I told you he was in the hospital."

Fred stood up. Tadashi followed briefly, his hand going to the taser on his hip. The appendage hovered there. He wasn't going to take any chances with this man, he barely knew him and now he demanded to see his brother.

Fred froze immediately; his eyes swiping at the apparent danger then back at the officer's face. He wasn't going to take any chances with this one. First he denied him of seeing the little guy and now he wanted to electrocute him into an unconscious spasm. He couldn't trust the man at all.

Both men narrowed their eyes, waiting patiently for the other to make a move. Fred tightened his grip on the beanie in his hand and let his shoulders slump. Tadashi acknowledged the movement and let his hand go lax at his side.

"When can I see him? If ever?" Tadashi's eyes softened. "Not now, but soon. There are a few things I want you to answer. Afterwards you can go home." Fred smiled and sat back down on the small bed. Tadashi nodded and sat down as well.

"First of all: How did Hiro know you?"

Fred smiled lazily. "So that's the little guy's name? I was wondering what it was, because FF didn't strike me as a name that suited him well."

"FF?" Tadashi frowned and leaned forward. His hands clasped each other until his knuckles turned white. Fred blinked, only just administering the cop's confusion. "I thought you knew?"

Tadashi shook his head and stared at the man who frowned sympathetically. His heart beat fastened at the absolutely pained expression taking over the man's face. What was he talking about? "FF was his name in the arena."

Cold bolted through his body and froze Tadashi's limbs. "It was his name when he fought, when he fought for his life and when he fought for his freedom. Hiro was the Freedom Fighter. And man, was he one heck of a brawler."

* * *

 _It may sound like something straight out of a comic book, but it really happened. These underground fights are scheduled and sometimes invite only. You don't get in unless someone wants you there._

 _I was there with my friend for about two weeks, we were getting ready to go home, but then something happened. A large crowd of people were heading to this mansion. Sure, there are a lot of parties that rich people have, but this didn't look like one I've ever seen._

 _The people who entered the huge house were shady and didn't fit the description of rich... which is weird, because neither do I. apparently looks can be deceiving. That was exactly what I thought when I got in that house._

 _From the outside it looked completely normal, but once inside it felt like I had entered a mosh-pit that was organised by gothic teenagers. Everyone was shouting and pretty much acting like hyped up three year olds._

 _Inside was an entire arena set into the floor with robots fighting below. At first I thought it was one of those scheduled 'Real Steel' fights that get onto ESPN every year, only with smaller and more realistic- looking robots._

 _So, I looked around, trying to find someone it charge. It wasn't everyday that you get the opportunity to buy a mini- battle bot. There was this retro-looking chick, with a mini Mohawk, died completely white, leading a man with a black briefcase. She kept talking about her merchandise and how she had the best prices this side of The Windy City._

 _I followed them, being casual at first, but as we got to the lower levels of the mansion the extravagance vanished and it became colder, much much colder. Some people keep coolers to make sure that the technology doesn't over heat, but man, it felt like Antarctica down there._

 _One thing can be said about that night, and that is that something inconceivably wrong was going on. It wasn't just the overall eeriness down there, but it was what was hidden down there. Most people would have just found a ton of hybrids down there, but there's something bigger going on._

 _That woman, the one with the mullet, she was planning something. And by the sound of it, it wasn't anything involving bunnies and fluffy pillows. There is a reason why she's trafficking those people._

 _And I suspect that the only one who knows why is Hiro. The Freedom Fighter. He was there long before I came and I didn't know how long he was going to be there. I met him when I was scoping out the place._

 _I was planning on calling the cops and reporting the incident as soon as we were at sea, but there were complications. I'm sure they're long gone by now. To think- there were crates and crates and crates of hybrids down there, but only one made it back home._

 _It's like a horror story, but only real._

 _Human trafficking and enslavement is bad enough... but doing it to children... forcing them to fight to the death. Exposing them to violence against their will. The abuse. The injustice. Something has to be done about it!_

 _Someone has to stand up for them, because they can't do it alone. It isn't their war to fight, but they were thrown into it against their will, making it their fight as well. We may not be able to do much, but we can do something._

 _If everyone,_ everyone _, puts forth a small amount of effort a task seemingly impossible can be achieved in no time at all. We can stop this; we can be the start of a revolution that shakes this planet to its foundation._

 _And it starts here. Right now. With you and with me. With our fighter. With our little Freedom Fighter._

* * *

"Hey, little fighter, things will get brighter."

-Unknown

¤CM¤


	12. Chapter 11- Dressed in peels

Freedom Fighter

 _Chapter 11: Dressed in peels_

* * *

I pinched my eyes shut and hugged myself into a bundle. I felt the world around me move and shake. Was I back in the crate? I tried to open my eyes, but they won't open. Fear suffocated my heart. My eyes won't open!

I kicked out, but the movement was so soft and pathetic. My muscles wouldn't cooperate and I suspect that their betrayal was because of the comfortable heat wrapped around me. A sigh lifted my warmth-filled chest.

There was a rubbing on my back and I relinquished myself to the comforting gesture. I even leaned into it. My eyelids relaxed and I sunk back into the softness containing me. "Shh, go back to sleep, everything is okay, you're okay."

The deep voice was comforting in its firmness and I easily got swallowed by the welcoming warmth. I don't know the voice, but I can _feel_ that I'm safe around him. I would know when a situation is safe or not (maybe) and I'm going to trust my senses with this one. There wasn't a way in the world that a voice so tender can be evil. No way.

' _But what about Trix?'_ I shiver at the memory of my old master and the heat around me turns suddenly cold. _'No, Trix was Bipolar, I swear! One moment she would be all whip cream and caramel and the next she would be whip lash and shock cell.'_ Those thoughts didn't placate me at all and my shivering became more pronounced.

Suddenly the peels of warmth around me were shed and arms engulfed me. I tensed. Did I disturb my new master? Oh no, I hope he doesn't squeeze me to death. That won't be pleasant; breathing is something I like to do.

"What's wrong?" I turned my head to the side. I took in my surroundings. We were in a vehicle of some sort, but it didn't look like any truck I've ever seen. There were no filthy random stains and the surface area wasn't filled with takeout food or controllers and electric prodders. There was a woman up front behind the steering wheel; apparently it was her who asked the question.

Distrust clawed at my brain. If these people didn't have any weapons or controllers what were they planning to do to me? There could be a chance that they were first time arena betters, but that wouldn't be likely, judging by their clothes they don't look like small time betters. Besides if they were high rollers they wouldn't have bought me, I'm only on level six. If you want to really reel in the paper you would go for the level 9 players- the highest ranking hybrid.

I've faced a level 9 fighter once. But I've never seen that man again, not since I was first thrown into the arena. "I think he's scared. Maybe we shouldn't have given him muscle relaxers, he's been out of it for a while and waking up in a new environment with no idea what's going on is reason to be frightened."

The vibrations of the man's vocal cords tickled my ear. In the position with my head against his chest it would be quite awkward to move, lest master get angry. I still had no idea what they were saying. Humans were weird.

"Well then, genius, maybe you should let go of him, because I'm pretty sure that you hugging him is going to give him a headache." The pressure around me left and I sat back down on the blankets rolled around me like a nest. They were soft and fluffy and the texture was interesting.

Involuntarily I reached out and took the material between my fingers, completely ignoring the fact that the man was staring at me. It felt soft and tingles every time I rub it over my fingers. I stared fascinated. How can material be so soft? Were humans able to change texture as they please?

Wow, this is totally cool!

I dropped the blanket and went over to the seat. My hands brushed over the smooth ridges. There's this bone-deep pleasure that tickles into my hands as I'm touching it. I love it! Feeling this is the best thing ever!

I wonder what other stuff there is to touch? The window? Nah, I know windows, they're just like metal, but only smoother. The window. My eyes stared through it and instantly my hands pressed up against the cool glass. "Doctor was right, his system worked right through those drugs..."

People were rushing around, even after dark, and swarmed the streets. Buildings stretched up and scraped the skies, piercing the clouds as if contacting the stars themselves. Signs that lit the darkness declared promises that would probably be met short, and colours bounced of every shiny surface in sight.

"What are you looking at?"

I turned my head. Master was looking at me with a smile on his face. It was a kind smile- just like the one that the stranger had given me. The stranger who gave me the hat and helped me when I was cold.

Maybe everyone who has this smile is good?

He rubbed my hair and it took all my will power not to flinch away. A sad look crossed his face. Was it because I didn't say anything? "Hey, I have a surprise for you, once we get home there's someone I want you to meet." I tipped my head to the side and frowned.

Master smiled again and chuckled. He fluffed my hair and looked as if he wanted to put his arms around me again, but resisted. Why do humans even do that? Is it supposed to help? I don't see how it can help- it's only arms that do stuff.

I felt the urge to return the smile, but couldn't bring myself to fake something so trivial. Instead I just turned my head towards the outside world and stared up, there were vehicles of all sorts zooming around. There was even one that looked like a snake that walked on metal overhead. I found myself staring intently at the long thing.

We stopped at a red light which gave me more time to inspect the weird thing. "That's a train. People get into it and drive places, though I wouldn't use it, there are some people who think it's a toilet and others who believe it's a place to sleep."

I inclined my head and looked at him. "A train." He repeated and pointed at the snake like metal-thing. I blinked. Master sighed. "Hey, be patient, you can't expect him to-"

I tapped at the glass, making the driver stop talking. The light turned green and we moved again, the driver's thoughts completely lost. My finger would have hurt by now, but I tapped the glass with my robotic hand, the sound was completely different from the hollow noise I get when tapping it with my other hand.

I felt like a toddler experiencing things for the first time in my life and I felt stupid. I wasn't making a good impression with my new master, but he hasn't gotten angry yet, so that's a good thing.

Warm blankets were placed over my shoulders, and this time I did flinch at the unexpected gesture. Master smiled at me. "You were shivering. Even if you don't understand me I still want to tell you that I'm here to help you. Nothing is too big or too small, if you need my help I'll be there."

I shuddered, a feeling of déjà vu spiralling down my spine. I wrap the blanket closer and fold into myself. My eyes closed and I willed slumber to take over me, I still feel sleepy, but all the excitement has worked me up.

It was harder to fall asleep, but eventually I slipped into infinity.

* * *

Tadashi put his hand around Hiro's shoulder. The little hybrid fell to the side and curled up next to him, using him as a pillow. Though the positioning was a little off Tadashi didn't feel awkward at all.

"Are we there yet?" Aunt Cass turned from the passenger seat. "You sound like- aaaaw." She cooed at the precious sight of Hiro next to her eldest nephew. "Where's my phone, I have to take a picture of this."

"Yes, we're almost there." Gogo answered as Aunt Cass scrambled around in search of her phone. A flash snapped and Tadashi smiled kindly at the camera. "Hey, give it here." He held out his hand and Aunt Cass obliged. "First, let me take a selfie."

With a quick click he handed the device back and stared out the window. "He's purring like a kitten!" Tadashi suppressed his gales of laughter. "Shhh, you'll wake him! Besides, he's not purring like a kitten... he's more like a lion cub. Cute but fierce."

It'll take some getting used to- the purring- after all, it's not every day that you hear your sibling purr like the low hum of a moped's motor, but hey, who said this whole hybrid-adjustment was going to be easy?

To get through this he'd have to be dressed in peels.

They pulled up to a café and Aunt Cass was the first one out. Gogo looked back at the pair. "You gonna be okay?" Tadashi looked her in the eye then back down at his brother. The story that Fred had told him ran through his head.

There was something big going on and only his brother had the answers. Only thing is that they were hidden behind a language barrier and possible brain damage. Being 'okay' was far from the equation that he was struggling with.

"I don't know, Gogo. But there's something you should know." The woman perked up and adjusted in her seat to look back at Tadashi with full attention. "The person who took Hiro is up to something, I don't know what, but Hiro's fight isn't over until we get the people who did this to him and make sure they're brought to justice."

Gogo frowned. "What do you mean she's 'up to something', they're trafficking kidnapped humans and forcing them to fight to the death, of course she's up to something!" She tried keeping her voice down while at the same time screaming her frustration. Tadashi shook his head. "There's a reason why Hiro can't talk or understand us, and I think Baymax is the only one who can help me."

He raked his fingers through his brother's hair. "Baymax has the same... design as Hiro, sort of, maybe he can help?"

"You know that he's just a squishy balloon robot, right?"

The prodigy smiled and wrapped his brother up in the blankets before picking him up gently. "Perhaps, but there's still hope, and I'm not giving up until I know that Hiro is safe, and everyone else, the world will be a better place if that woman is off the streets. And if she's planning something devious I'm going to find out what and put a stop to it."

Gogo shook her head and put the car in gear. "At least your brother is in good hands. Take care of him."

"Yeah. I am."

Tadashi got out and watched as his partner revved down the street at a speed of lighting with the skills of someone from the movie Fast and Furious. He hugged the bundle closer and followed his aunt into the café.

The lights blinked out as the reunited family stole off to slumber, closing the chapter on the horrors of the past and welcoming a new dawn.

* * *

"It's hard to fight, but it's harder not to."- Me

¤CM¤

END ACT 1


	13. Chapter 12- Hold on kiddo

Freedom Fighter

ACT 2

 _Chapter 12: Hold on Kiddo_

* * *

Hiro banged his head against the desk. A frustrated groan sprung forth from his throat. His hands crumpled up his homework and flung it across the room, hitting the clock dead on the face. "Wow, with that aim you should sign up for Top Shot."

Tadashi turned the page, trying hard to suppress the concerned wrinkle pressing at his brow. He told Aunt Cass that they shouldn't have enrolled him at Westridge High, but she was persistent, insisting that the 'special education' would be good for him.

It didn't look like it was helping at all.

Hiro furiously ripped another page from his notebook, scratching his pen across the surface, making a tornado of black swirls. Finally he just dropped his pen and laid his head upon the cool surface. His shoulders slumped. He reached up and pressed cool fingers to his temples.

They were aching and it was uncomfortable to try and figure out what the hell these human scribbles meant. His breath rattled and he was on the verge of tears. It was nearly two days since he was brought here and only one since he went to a large building filled with humans.

Most of them ignored him as he walked by in his hoody and plain jeans, but some tossed him looks like they knew what he was. Fitting in was harder than a fat person who's trying to fit in to skinny jeans. The 'teachers' always talked and expected him to take 'notes' but all he did was doodle 'till that alarm thing ran that meant you could leave.

It was a relief to leave, until he discovered that he had to do more human scribbles even _when_ he was home. Master had picked him up from the prison- a 'school' they had called it- and brought him back here. All of this wasn't helping at all. It made him feel like he wasn't good enough. It was frustrating.

Tadashi looked over the brink of his book. His brother was shaking in his desk chair and he could hear soft sniffles. Immediately he closed the book, tossing it to the side, and got up. He walked to his brother and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay, maybe you should take a break. You've been busy since we got home. Want something to eat? Maybe we can play some video games?" Tadashi closed the books, noticing the illegible scribbles and stick-figure-doodles in the margin. He frowned.

Hiro didn't look up and it was worrying. Tadashi _gently_ shook his shoulder. "Hey, come on, I'll help you with your homework later, you should chill a little." At last he lifted his head and looked him in the eye. Splashes of moisture were collecting in his eyes. Tadashi took a deep breath.

He reached up and wiped the soon-to-be tears away. His hand lingered on Hiro's forehead. It wasn't warm and the threat of a fever wasn't present. Relieved he breathed out and ruffled his brother's hair. The last thing he wanted was his brother to get sick this soon out of the hospital.

Not much had happened since he was brought home. They just set up a bed in Tadashi's room and got Hiro new clothes. His old clothes were burned. Viciously. To ashes. It was Tadashi's idea of setting the past to flames and paving a new highway to the future.

"Come on, I'm sure Aunt Cass won't mind us scouring around for something fun to eat." Tadashi poked Hiro relentlessly. Hiro squirmed and he knew he was poking him in all his ticklish spots. He didn't last long before he burst out laughing, the stress of school forgotten.

He batted helplessly at Tadashi's hand, but it was in vein, he wasn't going to let go of his brother until he saw tears of merriment running down his face. It didn't take long for said tears to show their shining faces. Hiro's laughter was the purest thing that Tadashi ever heard and he would trade anything to hear it.

Even his beloved moped!

He stopped and gave his brother some breathing space. Hiro was on the floor, holding his sides and breathing heavily. His eyes were closed, but his mouth was open and the overbite winked at him.

Tadashi smiled and offered his hand. When Hiro calmed down he took it and allowed him to pull him to his feet. He wiped the tears from his face with the sleeve of his hoody. The eldest smiled and walked down stairs, knowing Hiro was hot on his trail.

* * *

" _Hey_ , no, you obviously cheated! Rainbow Road is my best track and no one ever beat me, so either you cheated or you've got some serious skills." Tadashi rapidly pressed buttons and swerved the steering wheel to the right.

Hiro was far ahead of him and he was desperately trying to catch up to try and save some dignity. "Okay, fine, Gogo beat me... and Fred... and..." Hiro's cart crossed the finish line with Tadashi not far behind.

"Uuurg!" He dropped the controller and turned to his brother. He was watching the screen intently where his character was jumping up and down with ticker tape flying around. Usually a smug smile would be on his face, but his brother had no expression whatsoever.

"That was the third time in a row. Looks like 'third time lucky' doesn't apply to me. You've really got some Mario Kart skills, little bro!" Tadashi frowned. Hiro still didn't move, he just stared blankly at the TV like he was in some sort of day dream.

He waved his hand in front of his brother's face. Nothing. "Hey, what's going on?" Hiro swallowed. The small movement didn't go amiss and Tadashi noticed it with practiced ease.

"What are you-" Next thing he knew Hiro was laughing loudly, griping his abdomen, the controller discarded onto the coffee table. "Oh, haha, laugh at me because I suck at this game, why don't you. I'll show you, one of these days I'll wipe the floor with your smug little face."

Hiro continued laughing, not acknowledging him at all. Tadashi narrowed his eyes deviously. "Oh yeah? Well let's see how you handle an assault from Monster Tickle!" He flew off the couch and launched himself at his brother, who dodged him skilfully and landed in a crouch on top of the coffee table, kicking over the controllers and magazines stacked there.

"Okay, easy, now, don't fall, you can hurt yourself. And maybe kill Aunt Cass's precious coffee table." Hiro shivered. He stood ramrod straight and stared at someone behind him.

Tadashi winced and turned around slowly. He smiled sheepishly. "I'm gone for five minutes and already you've destroyed the living room." Aunt Cass shook her head and smiled.

"Food's on the table, I have to go back down, but you boys enjoy yourselves. Tadashi, make sure Hiro eats more," She cast a disdained look at the youngest in the room, who stood there uncomprehendingly, just staring between the two of them. "He really really needs to."

"Sure thing. Hey, Aunt Cass, can I talk with you outside?" Cass frowned. Tadashi shot his eyes to Hiro and back. She nodded comprehendingly. "I'll wait downstairs." He watched as she lumbered down before turning to his brother.

"Come on, I bet you're hungry." When he didn't make any indication of movement Tadashi sighed. "Hey, come on, you haven't had anything today, you can't tell me you're not hungry." He winced. Bad choice of words. "Okay, come here." He lifted his brother off the table and led him to the kitchen.

"You start eating, and I'll be back in a little while, don't wait up." Hiro climbed onto a chair and picked up the cutlery. Tadashi smiled and ruffled his hair. He waited until Hiro took the first bite of the Bobotie before leaving.

It was busy downstairs and practically every table was occupied with heavily dressed customers. Wafts of Hot Chocolate and ginger cookies assaulted his senses as soon as he stepped behind the counter.

"If I'd known it was so busy down here I'd-" Tadashi shook his head and grabbed an apron and a pad. He looked around for a pen while tying the material around his waist. "Holidays are around the corner; of course I should have known it would be busy!" He pulled a pen from behind the cash register.

A hand landed on his shoulder. He turned around and came face to face with his aunt. "I need you upstairs taking care of Hiro, everything's handled over here." Before he could protest Cass cut him off. "What did you want to talk about?"

Tadashi sighed and put down the pen and notepad. "Hiro's struggling with school and I can see how it's affecting him. He's not going to adjust to this as quickly as we're hoping and it's putting pressure on him that he doesn't need. All he needs is more time."

Aunt Cass sighed and let her shoulders droop. "I've been reading about PTSD and the best thing we can give him right now is a stress free environment and support. There are a bunch of psychiatrists close by. The closest one is three blocks away. Maybe we can book an appointment and see how it goes? Aunt Cass?"

She didn't take long to respond and a nod took the place of sadness. "I knew I should have picked up a book on parenting, but looks like you've beat me to it. Oh I love you so much!" She crushed him into a hug, which he returned without hesitancy. "I love you too Aunt Cass."

They stood like that for a while, the rush of people flowing into a cacophony of cheerful background buzz. "Oh and Aunt Cass?"

"Mmmm?"

"The gingerbread men are burning."

"OH NO!" She let go and rushed to save her little pieces of holiday spirit while Tadashi chuckled and made his way back upstairs. He could have let Baymax act as a psychologist, but-

He took in a deep breath. Hiro hadn't met Baymax yet. Darnit! He made a promise that first night that he would meet him! No use in crying over spilled milk. "Hey, Hiro, I've got a surprise for you when you're done-"

Tadashi stared around the kitchen. Hiro wasn't there, but his plate was one fourth of the way done and the food stood on the counter, getting colder and colder by the second. "Hey, where are you? You're not done eating, buddy, you gotta eat more if you want to stay healthy."

A thump from above alerted him of his brother's whereabouts, but that wasn't what alarmed him, it was the inflation that startled him. What had Hiro done to himself if Baymax was activating?!

He rushed upstairs to their room, only to find his brother looking up at the marshmallow man with fear in his eyes. Hiro lowered into a crouch, his hands balling up and his knees locking defensively.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." He gave a small circular wave. _'Is Hiro getting ready to fight him?'_ To his utter surprise his brother jumped about ten feet in the air and backed up, before tripping over his school books and falling to the floor.

Tadashi resisted rushing forward, knowing that his project would be more than capable of handling the situation. "Scan complete." Baymax said from the side. "It appears that you are not a complete carbon based life form. I have no data on this, diagnosis- inconclusive."

Hiro backed up even more. He stared at Baymax with wide eyes; he could have sworn a spark of curiosity crossed through his brother's brown eyes. Baymax tilted his head to the side. "Of course I can understand you, you are my patient."

' _Wait... WHAT?!'_

Hiro stood up slowly, holding his hands in front of him defensively. "Your adrenaline levels are increasing and you seem to be... stressed." –Baymax held up a finger- "I suggest lying down and evening out your breathing."

"Baymax, can Hiro understand what you're saying to him?" The robot turned to face his creator. He blinked, or did something that resembled a blink. "Hiro can understand my communication through frequencies on a level that is not attuned to your hearing."

Tadashi's mouth fell open and he felt his heart ram to a stop. "How?" He breathed the word softly as he stared between his astonishing creation and his magnificent brother.

"Hiro tells me that it is possible for hybrids to communicate with each other, I believe that it is also possible for hybrids to communicate with robots due to similar construction."

Tadashi shook his head. "He's talking with you?"

"Yes."

"Can you... can you ask him something?"

Baymax blinked at his creator, processing the question. "Yes." Tadashi felt his knees weaken and his heart rate pick up. _'I want to ask him, I want to so desperately ask him if he knows who I am, if he can remember me.'_

He swallowed the lump in his throat; feeling it hurt already with the efforts of keeping the tears from his eyes and his voice. His breath rattled as he let it out. Baymax waited patiently.

"Ask him... how he beats me every time in Mario Kart." At that moment Baymax faced Hiro and his brother turned to face him, a cocky smile present. "He says his hand is attuned to technology and can manipulate it by accessing its wiring and coding, ensuing a faster response than pressing buttons. He explains it in the way the brain works.

"He uses the comparison of an adrenaline filled brain as opposed to a relaxed one. The relaxed brain in you- processing information and images at a normal rate, but when adrenaline is added the brain processes things faster. Hiro says that that is how it works with him and the controller. It's faster and more efficient."

Baymax held up a finger as he relayed his baby brother's reply. Tadashi stood dumbly and stared at his sibling. Moments passed. "YOU WERE CHEATING!" He wasn't angry, just shocked.

Hearing that your brother can 'talk' with technology using his robot hand was... disturbing. And cool. But mostly disturbing. Baymax tilted his head. "Should I relay that message?"

Tadashi shook his head. "No, that's okay, buddy. Does... does Hiro know we're related?" He swallowed, dreading the answer, but needing to know for sure. The answer is obvious, but having it be spoken aloud was like finalising the absolute horror of what happened.

He needed to know.

* * *

"Tadashi would like to know if you comprehend the status of your relation to him." I stared at the robot. This was amazing! Master and I were talking to one another, albeit it be a type of translated, multi-lingual, thing. And his name was Tadashi. Odd, I could have sworn I'd heard that name before.

I had never spoken to one of my masters before and actually understood what they were saying. It was both exciting and scary. "Yeah, he's my master; I understand my duties and will do them no matter what... even though I hate it."

I glared over at the books dumped on my desk and splattered on the floor. If this is what master wants me to do, then fine. I'll do it; it's only slightly worse than getting mauled by a hybrid, I'll live.

The robot relayed my message, but the thing that made me want to shrink away was the way master's face turned pale. He looks like he's about to faint. _'Did I cause that?'_ I swallowed and felt my chest draw in on itself.

' _Did I give the wrong answer?'_

"Baymax, you can't tell me that he actually believes that. You can't! Oh god." Master stuffed his hands in his hair and backed up until his back hit the wall and he slid down, hanging his head between his knees.

He lifted his head and gave me a hard stare. Despite my want to back away I stayed put, surprising myself with my new found courage. "It's going to be okay, Hiro. Everything is going to be just fine. Hold on, kiddo." A single tear slid down Master's face.

It filled my heart with sorrow, but I smiled, just to let him know that it's okay. Just to let him know that he doesn't have to be sad, and to make him believe the words that he had spoken- whatever they may be.

* * *

"The loneliest people are the kindest. The saddest people smile the brightest. The most damaged people are the wisest. All because they do not wish to see anyone else suffer the way they do."- Anonymous

¤CM¤


	14. Chapter 13- Breakable Things

Freedom Fighter

 _Chapter 13: Breakable things_

* * *

"Hey, Aiden, sorry to be calling so late, but I think it's time to cash in that favour." The sounds of a steam pipe exploding and debris piling into the air and crashing into concrete filled the background.

" _I don't owe_ you _anything. And I'm a little busy at the moment."_ The popping and crackle of gunfire filled the connection and laboured breathing took up the noise of a battle going on. "What are- hey- what are you doing?"

Tadashi wrinkled his brow and listened closely. _"Grenade going out!"_ A voice that he didn't recognise shouted before a monotonous beeping was heard. _"Shit."_ His eyes widened as he listened to footsteps pounding on pavement just before a giant explosion went off.

"Aiden, what's going on?!" He nearly shouted into the phone. More gunfire sparked on the line and Tadashi held the device away from his ear. _"I'll call you back!"_

"Hey, no- wait! I need a favour!" The only reply he got was in the form of the dial tone mocking him hysterically. "Great!" He threw his hands into the air and dropped the phone onto the desk.

Tadashi lowered his head into his hands and stared at the table top. He grabbed his pen and scratched out another name on the paper. "Another contact bites the dust." Aiden was the best guy he had that could help him with Hiro's little... situation, and he was preoccupied.

He didn't know much, but he knew enough about Aiden to know that he wasn't playing Black Ops Modern Warfare. Cold fingers pinched the bridge of his nose and he dragged his exasperated hands down his face.

Hiro tugged at his shirt. Tadashi looked down and winced, reminded of how small his brother was. "What is it, buddy?" Hiro frowned, concerned and scrunched up his mouth. A pained look crossed his brother's face. Tadashi panicked. "Are you hurt?!"

Hiro lifted his shoulders in a shrug and pointed at his cell phone and the list of names. _'What are you doing?'_ He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly while smiling at his brother. "This isn't anything you need to concern yourself with, buddy. Hey, I've got some good news!"

He pushed the paper under a notebook and pocketed his phone while standing up. "Come on," He jerked his head to the side, "It's downstairs in the garage." On their way down, he heard Hiro follow with a clank clunk, causing pain to shoot into his chest. He swallowed back the ache and kept moving.

Even without Aiden he was still able to achieve something, but without his help that small achievement won't fly far. In the garage he gestured for Hiro to sit down. The boy plopped onto the leather chair and stared intently at him as he ruffled through the objects strewn on his work bench.

"Come on, where'd I put it?"

The chair squeaked as Hiro rocked back and forth. Tadashi ducked his head to hide his smile. For a moment he thought he lost it; until he remembered where he had hidden his shard of hope. He slapped his forehead then clicked the external USB port.

The small canary coloured card slid out. Fearfully he pinched the card between his fingers and pulled out. He grabbed a marker and scribbled the words: 'Hiro Hamada' onto the label before holding it up reverently.

Tadashi swallowed. With a deep breath he faced his brother holding up the card for him to see. "Now you'll be able to talk and..." It took no longer than a split-second for Hiro to see the object and straighten like an electric pole was shoved up his spine.

His doe eyes froze on the card. He swore Hiro stopped breathing. "Hiro?" The fluffy head snapped up violently, horror on his face, and stared at him. It felt like someone was pinching his heart. The look on his baby brother's face slammed into his chest and reminded him of thoughts best left behind.

"Hey, it's okay! This is just something to help you get your words together." _'and your memories. Hopefully.'_ Tadashi shoved it in his pocket and held his palms out. Hiro's tensed shoulders didn't relax.

Instead those intense brown eyes kept staring at him with distrust. Distrust. He swallowed again, trying to get the knot in his throat down so he could articulate his intentions.

"I don't want to hurt you... I just, I just want you to remember. I want my brother back." Tears slipped down his face and his attempts of shadowing his pain were thrown to the wind.

"You're right here, but you're not. You're not. You aren't who you used to be and that's the hardest thing to accept. I don't want to accept that you aren't my brother."

His voice shattered; stared sorrowfully at Hiro. His dark brows hugged each other painfully; his lashes kissed tenderly while water wept forth from pained pools.

"I'm surrounded by breakable things. I just want to make them whole again; I want to fix the things that I wasn't able to protect from breaking. I want to help you, Hiro."

' _I'm breaking as well and I know it.'_

Tadashi shook his head. He took a deep breath and wiped the tears from his face and turned to his brother. The disk in his jeans felt heavier as he gazed at his sibling with determination. Wait. Why were his pants vibrating?

He reached in and pulled out his phone. The name on the screen nearly gave him a heart attack. "HI! Wow, I didn't expect-"

" _What do you want, Tadashi?"_

He scratched the back of his head. "You're good- brilliant actually- with tech, I was hoping that-"

" _Listen, I don't have time for the fancy presentation, Tadashi- get to the point."_ He took a deep breath. "I need you to hack something for me- get it open- do you think you can do that?" There was a pause on the other end of the line. _"Depends on what_ it _is."_

He glanced at his brother and frowned before turning his back to him. "I've heard that you have experience with RFID tags, all I need you to do is help me open up a small port, that's it." His eyes pinched shut and his heart stuttered to a halt as a sigh and ensuing silence floated down the connection.

" _To do that I would have to scan the original key before I can unlock your 'port', have any idea where the original key is?"_

Tadashi nearly fell to the floor as this time his heart really did stop. _'Who_ does _have the original tag?'_ All hope drained from him and his face paled, but paled in comparison to the horror he was faced with.

"No." _'but I think I know how to find out.'_ He stabilized himself against the desk and faced Hiro, who was staring at him with curious fear. "I'll get back to you on that, for now, just promise me you'll be able to help?"

" _I don't make promises and I don't have time to waste. This better be important."_

"All breakable things are."

* * *

"Don't give up. You'll have setbacks and sometimes it seems like it's never going to happen. But don't stop. I'll say it again, don't ever stop."

-Patrick Ness

For: Freedom Day (14 June 2015)

¤CM¤


	15. Chapter 14- Collateral

Freedom Fighter

 _Chapter 14: Collateral_

* * *

Her hair stabbed the heavy lighting as she clomped down the long hallway. She gripped the handle tighter, turning her knuckles an icy white. "Out of my way, blockhead!" Trix took the suitcase and brought it down violently on the poor victim of her misplaced anger.

"I'm gonna kill those useless imbeciles!" She burst into the room on the top floor, glaring daggers and swords and every conceivable weapon on earth at the poor misfits caught in the crossfire of her vehemence. "Which one of you did it?! Which one of you _idiots_ notified the cops of their arrival before they even reached port?!"

None replied, to Trix's utter abolition; these men would be the end of her. She slammed the briefcase down onto the table. A bang caused everyone to jump and cast nervous looks her way. "In this bag there is more money than any of your tiny brains can even imagine. But it ain't the money I'm after."

She stood up and glared at everyone. "You are the only lot who knows about my plans. So I'm going to ask you one. More. Time. Who leaked the info?!" Her fist banged on top of the case and her face clenched in anger. Trix leaned over the table, inspecting their futures closely.

No one moved. No one spoke. No one breathed and no one blinked.

"Fine. There are more than one ways to kill a hybrid." Her fists relaxed as she straightened and pulled at her studded leather collar. She snapped her fingers. Not a moment later a man came in.

He was dressed in a plain grey shirt that fit like a second skin and black jeans that hugged too tightly around his lean legs. His green eyes glowed in the darkness and stood in stark contrast with his deathly white hair.

All occupants took a breath in consensus and held it there. "I see you've all met Steadler 0.1. Now, let's try this one more time." Trix cracked her knuckles and spread her fingers on the case. "Who spilled the beans?"

Some men quaked in their seats while others averted their eyes from her piercing gaze. Trix's mouth pulled in a straight line and she stood straight, crossing her arms over her chest. "Fine. Be that way. Steadler, take Sebastian to our transfiguration chamber. I'm sure his fiery personality would bode well for me in the ring."

The fluorescent man stepped forward and grabbed the man sitting in a chair to Trix's left. "Let go of me, you biosynthetic freak!" Sebastian pulled at his arm, but the iron clad grip tightened to the brink of bone snapping.

"Aaah!" He nearly crumpled to the floor. "Call me when his chip needs installing. I need to encode the key." Trix tugged at her collar again as Steadler nodded stiffly and yanked the man out the door.

"No no no! Trix, darling, come on! I'm your friend! You know I wouldn't betray you!" Without turning or batting an eye she replied coldly. "Remember Van Der Hoek?" Sebastian went white and he renewed his efforts. "I was a different man then!"

"Don't worry, _darling_ , you'll be a different man when I'm done with you. Take him away." Her voice held no emotion and the door closed with an equally cold click. Silence captured every one's tongues.

"Anybody else?" This time there was an instant response. The remaining men shook their heads furiously. "Then start talking."

"Them men were bad from the start, you see. They were planning this from the start. It was set up to sabotage you. Them gots contacts. Their plan were to get caught and get away with free merchandise, you see, expand their power."

Trix looked the man up and down. Her hand tugged at her collar as she replied coldly. "I don't believe you. You're too uneducated and overall dumb looking to be taken seriously. Honestly what type of lackey are you? You look like you crawled out under a bridge or something."

"Says the one with spiky hair!" Trix sized him up with calculating eyes. "Even the most delicate of roses have the most deadly thrones." She took a step around the table and placed her fingers around the back of the man's seat, one by one.

He swallowed. "What's your name?" He swallowed again and fumbled with his fingers. "Joachim Rousseau. Most call me Joac." Those delicate fingers pattered over the leather and crawled onto his shoulder. There they tapped tapped tapped at his collar bone.

"French, hey? I've never had French before, if you know what I mean." She stuck out her tongue and winked at him. A heavy blush dusted his face and he looked down, his skin burning where she touched him.

"I wonder how much information I can _suck_ out of you?" Trix said musingly as she dragged her hand along while walking away. The man looked uncomfortable and he squirmed on his seat. The other men snickered knowingly, trying to conceal their laughter behind hands.

"Do you know another thing about delicate flowers?" She curled her fingers around the briefcase handle, keeping her eyes locked firmly on his. He shook his head, a dazed look on his face. "They don't like being circled by bees!"

Trix lifted the bag and brought it down on the man's head. Over and over and over again until his blood was splattered over the sharp edge and on the table. She turned the case over in her hand and stared disinterestedly at the vermillion on in. Uncaringly she tossed it over to the man across the table.

He caught it gingerly. "I want to know who fudged up my plans and I want names. Anyone who gets in my way," –she glanced at the limp figure hanging off the chair- ", get the picture?" The last two men nodded vigorously.

"Don't disappoint me, or you'll be swimming with the fighters, _if you know what I mean_." Her hand grazed her collar as she scratched the black leather. She glanced at the bag in the man's hand. "Clean that up and lock it in the safe."

She flicked her hair and exited the room. "Who needs anger management? I can manage my anger well enough." Trix wiped her red hands on her pants and walked away. _'At least I'll have an army ready by the time I get more details, I'll be ready for whatever comes my way when I reclaim what's mine.'_

Trix turned a corner. The hallway was deserted- no one ever came to the top most floors- all the action was down stairs. She pressed her back up against the wall and closed her eyes. For a moment she pretended that she hadn't just crushed a man's skull with the object that held the key to her future.

With difficulty she swallowed back the knob in her throat and forced her tears to take a hike. Her red hands shook as she reached up behind her and unclasped the buckle of her collar. She looked around, making sure there was no one present, before looking at the inscription inside the leather.

Determination spiked in her and made her sadness and shakes scramble away. "I'm coming for you, Sloane. I promise." This time her hands didn't shake as she replaced the collar around her neck and fastened it.

She adjusted it until it was perched perfectly around her neck. With a deep breath she went to the stairs, taking them two at a time. Getting back into the centre of action was the only thing that would be able to distract her for now.

Trix feared the dreaded phone call. The one that would tell her everything she didn't want to hear. She needed to get it off her mind. She needed the distraction. She needed anger. She needed the spur of the fight.

She needed to use the hybrids as collateral, because they used Sloane as collateral...

She needed to get her little Freedom Fighter back.

Hiro _must_ be found.

* * *

"Anger is the primitive form of pain."- Me

¤CM¤


	16. Chapter 15- One Foot In The Grave

Freedom Fighter

 _Chapter 15: One foot in the grave_

* * *

I pressed my food around on the plate. My eyes turned up to stare at Master Tadashi. He was walking around, putting all types of things in a bag and pulling on weird looking clothes with many shiny badges and stuff.

"Eat your food, Hiro."

I stared back at the plate, not moving, waiting for him to remove his gaze from me. It worked and he moved again. I looked up again; he sat across from me now, pulling on large black boots.

They weren't made of rubber. That fact put my nerves to rest and I slowly put the 'fork' back in my mouth. I wasn't hungry, but they wanted me to eat more. He turned his head to me and I dropped my eyes instantly.

' _Would he be angry knowing I looked at him?'_

There wasn't a burst of anger or a rage explosion of human words. I didn't want to make him angry. Making him angry meant he would wipe my memories. He might not understand, but my memories are really important to me. He can't just take them away by replacing all my old memories with his new ones.

The new memories in that yellow card.

An upgrade. Every time I get a new upgrade it feels like a little bit of myself gets chipped away like someone reshaping a sculpture in their image. I'm not something they can shape like they want.

I have a say in how my life is run... don't I?

"I have to go to the station and won't be back until tonight... maybe later- it depends. Please take care of Hiro while I'm gone."

"Why do you have to go all of a sudden? Can't whatever it is wait until tomorrow?"

I looked up. Master was faced away from me; talking to the lovely lady who makes the food- I figured out that she is Master's master. She always tells him what to do and he can't do anything about it. Her name is Aunt Cass; weird name- **Aunt** Cass- but humans are weird anyway.

"No, Aunt Cass, this is very important. Don't worry; if you lock the doors and make sure all the windows are shut you'll be fine." I put another piece of food in my mouth. She sighed and looked over Master's shoulder.

Her eyes met mine. I didn't look down, meeting her concerned gaze with my own curious one. She smiled at me. I smiled back, my lips curving around the lingering fork. Her eyes glowed with amusement and she faced Master Tadashi again.

"Don't come back too late, I'll keep your food warm." Master put his arms around her and squeezed her like he did me the other day. I tilted my head. Humans were strange. He let go and ran away like he was scared of her. Master waved at me. "Bye, Hiro, see you later." He was gone and I stared where he stood.

Not a second later he came back and pointed at me with a scowl, that didn't really look like a scowl, and demanded. "Eat your food." Then he was gone. This time for good. Humans were very strange indeed.

* * *

"First of all, not only is your request crazy, but it's impossible! Tadashi, how are you planning to do this? They aren't your usual petty thief's; they killed before- they did things that are unimaginable- you can't just stroll up to them and demand answers!"

"Watch me." Gogo threw her hands in the air and gave a maddened sigh. "Where do you get these crazy ideas?"

"I just need you to intimidate them. These guys don't strike me as leaders, more like the imps who do the dirty work- give them enough pressure and they'll snap."

She ran and stood in front of him, placing her hands on her hips. He stopped and scowled at her. "Honestly, Tadashi, this isn't going to work. These guys are being convoyed to the state prison and they're awaiting trial. Getting a seating with them so we can play good cop bad cop isn't on their agenda."

"My appointment is overdue." He pressed passed her, making a beeline for the elevator to the detention level. "Do you have a death wish?" Gogo caught up with him easily, slamming her foot in the doorway.

"In this line of work we all have one foot in the grave. Are you coming with me, or are you just going to keep the elevator waiting?" Gogo's eyes softened and she set her jaw. "You're as crazy as the Mad Hatter. You're not going anywhere until you have permission for your little interview. If we're going to do this, we're gonna do it right."

Tadashi kept her gaze; his hand skimming over the object in his pocket. If he did this without procedures there is a chance he can be discharged and put on probation. And if he followed the rules he might not get permission on grounds of being too emotionally involved with the case.

Catch 22.

The real question is which one is the lesser of two evils?

"I can't, Gogo. This is too important to let slip through my hands because of some old dude's decision. I trust you. I trust you. Please cover for me." He pleaded. This wasn't just like a child wanting something, this was real and this was important.

"If you go through with this then you _are_ one step closer to your grave." Gogo got in and the doors slipped shut. Tadashi smiled at her, his hand hovering over the chip in his pants. She looked at him. "You look weird in uniform; jeans suit you better."

As quickly as she had glanced at him she faced forward again. He shook his head; his smile widening. "It's more intimidating if I go in with this on, it's all about getting in their head, that's why I was hoping you would help me."

"The day I'm not on your side is the day I'm brainwashed or brain-dead. None of which is ever going to happen." She faced him again. "Thanks, I really apre-"

"Got any gum?" He shook his head. "Perfect." She muttered. He pressed the button reading 'level H' and the metal box jolted to life, the annoying elevator music started up with a 'ding a dang and ding dang doodle'

"Just _perfect_."

* * *

"' _This data storing unit, or 'book', has been designed to reprogram the human brain, allowing it to replace the lost art that was once called 'reading'.'_ Hey, are you listening or am I just boring you to sleep?"

The woman put down the book and turned to me. She didn't look angry. Amused was a better word to describe her mood. She tried reading to me all night, but it was no use. All these 'books' that she had were about stuff I never heard of.

The picture on the front looked interesting enough. It was of a human hand with weird fleshy things coming from it. The book's name was '0.4'. I could tell that it would be a great story, but to know this I would first have to understand the stuff she was reading.

She sighed and I turned to meet her gaze. "Maybe I should get you something else? Teenagers like comics, right? You could look at the pictures instead of trying to read, that sound like fun, right?" She tried smiling, but it fell like a house of cards. The woman shook her head. Clearly she was sad.

Is it my fault that everyone is sad around me?

"Come on, I bet the TV is more entertaining than boring old me. Godzilla's on tonight- the new one not the old one- I prefer the original. The new one feels like they wouldn't end the movie until every building in the entire city was destroyed."

She chuckled as she got up and retrieved the remote. I flinched, expecting her to shock me. There was a buzz of static, but no shock. I blinked as the box of moving pictures turned on. _'Stupid, she was just putting it on.'_ When am I ever going to get used to this?

She searched the channel and once she found it we settled into the couch and watched. I jumped when I felt something press up to me. I yanked my legs onto the couch and latched them to my chest.

My arms clamped around them and I peeked over the edge. "Mochi, where were you? I knew you wouldn't let me watch a movie without you, come on." The woman patted her lap and the small creature jumped up and curled on her legs.

She looked at me with concern as I eyed the little monster, shivering in my seat. "It's okay; she won't hurt you, not even if you hurt her- though I doubt you'll hurt her." The woman chuckled at her words and stroked the furry beast's back.

What startled me the most was when it purred. _'Is it a hybrid too?'_ I reached out a finger and poked it. It was soft and warm to the touch- not anything like a battle bot. Frowning I scooted closer and placed one hand on the hairy thing.

It jumped slightly and inclined its head to look at me. I suppose it was my cold hand that startled her. That wasn't what interested me at all. I kept my attention on the heat coming off it and the texture of its body.

I curled my fingers into the hair and stroked gently. Soon after she settled back in Master's boss's lap. Not long after that the purring began again. It took all my self control not to shout out and pull away.

This was weird. A living creature making the same noises as I. _'Is this what I sound like?'_ A chuckle from above caught my attention. I stopped rubbing and looked up. I cringed. I was practically on top of the woman.

"I think Mochi likes you."

"Meow!" The creature made a noise that I've never heard before and I pulled back. The TV made noises and I turned back to it. The pictures had changed to a scene of catastrophe, humans were running around and there was one dude that looked like Master.

He was carrying a guy who looked suspiciously like me. Weird. " _'Sergeant, Lt. Brody. Listen I need your help, I'm trying to get to the mainland.'"_ I wonder if she knows that it looks like master? I pointed at the picture box and tugged on the woman's sleeve.

' _How do the humans say that word?'_

My head hurt as I tried to get the words into formation. I closed my eyes and focussed really really really incredibly hard. She turned to me, confusion on her face. I took a deep breath. My eyes pried open and my fingers clenched at her shirt.

Sweat gathered in my brow and it felt like my brain was about to burst.

"Da- Dasi."

I put my hand to my head, hoping the cool metal would soothe the heat. Why was my head hurting? Black spots tangoed across my eyes. The woman jumped up- the creature screeching and running away.

I swallowed and fell back against the chair, warmth closing around me, while the woman's words registered in my mind.

"Oh my god."

* * *

"You are your own beginning. Every day, every hour, every minute you start again. There is no point wishing you were someone else, **you are who you are** \- start there."

-A.M. Homes.

¤CM¤


	17. Chapter 16- A Blank Spot There- ish

Freedom Fighter

 _Chapter 16: A blank spot there- ish._

* * *

 **SYSTEM REBOOT ACTIVATED. #% !*#**

 **PREPARING REINSTILATION OF DATA.**

 **ERROR FOUND. DATA FILE CORUPTED. #% !*#**

 **SYSTEM SHUTDOWN COUNTDOWN INITIATED.**

Where fragile spirits dwell and where fragile spirits gather is where the sun touches the horizon. Bathed in golden radiance, too bright to see and too hot to touch and always, always out of reach.

It is where people gather to escape the world and cast their souls to the sun and set it aflame- watching as it burns in bright ebullience to form a bright beginning in the shape of ashes from the past.

Some call it the Hereafter. The Afterlife. Others just plain call it death. Death isn't _quite_ the word I would use to describe it. It is now, the small gap between loss and gain, that I have full access to what's mine.

It's a pity that I won't remember it.

Heck, this will be some story to tell Tadashi and Aunt Cass. The tale of tears and woe: of how the blank spot in my memory was my salvation. I remember that I've had a system reboot more than once, but I can't recall whether they were significant or not.

What I know is there is a vital part of info that needs to be brought to light, not set to flames. While having no memories of my experiences thanks to every reboot, I believe my past is what made me who I am today. No matter how horrifying it is.

Maybe I won't remember my scars when I wake up. Maybe I will. Perhaps the faces of the people surrounding me will be as unfamiliar as a diamond to a poor person. One thing I know for sure: it's her fault.

Trix.

She did this to me. She caused my brain to do this every time I'm close to recovering and it's her fault the only thing I remember is my name and my primary directive. To obtain freedom I need to get rid of this _tumour_ this _sickness_ on my brain.

I need help. I need Tadashi. He knows what to do. He can program Baymax, he can contact someone and he can _help_. He can be my key to freedom. He can unlock the chains I'm surrounded in.

He just needs to figure it out, before it's too late.

He needs to... needs to...

 **DATA DELETION COMPETE.**

 **SYSTEM RESTART ACTIVATED. #% !*#**

* * *

"Hiro? Hiro, honey, can you hear me?"

I opened my eyes; pain accompanying the flash of light burrowing into my cornea. My eyes closed faster than they had opened. "You're awake! Oh thank goodness you're awake. You worried me!"

Soft pressure contained me and my eyes flew open faster than lighting could strike. What was she doing? Was she hurting me? Escape. I have to escape. I need to find a way out and fast. I pushed the woman away and jumped up.

Material fell from me and dropped onto the floor. I stared at her with bewildered eyes. No. Not bewildered. Beastly eyes. "Hiro?" Must keep the vessel protected. Must fight. Must keep my body safe for further usage.

Somehow this information leaked in my mind's eye and I felt compelled to obey.

My mind calculated the threat and examined the area. The arena's environment has changed and the opponent's appearance was altered to look innocent. Don't judge a Bot by its casing.

Primary directive: Destroy.

"Hiro?!"

I lunged forward. Her eyes widened, I had her, but she dodged and ducked behind cover, dropping out of sight. I ended up tackling the floor with a painful thump. If I scan the area I could pick up her vitals and locate her.

My eyes raked around. There were no weapons; not even gasoline tanks to light up. Establishing a connection with my foe failed. I can't detect her.

Hidden sensors?

There was no sight of her. I dropped into a crouch, ready for anything, and scanned the arena. They went all out this time. This place didn't even look to be lined with electric barriers and heavy steel casings.

I have to hand it to them- they're getting good- in a bad way. And my opponent is probably a skilled hider. I hate their type. They take longer to destroy.

They all get annihilated it only depends on how long they can survive, but the outcome is inevitable. Only one thing to do if she's going to hide. "AAHHH!" Anger fuelled me and I allowed it.

Furniture flew as I turned them over and threw them with all my force, knocking things to the ground before breaking their perfect faces. Movement in the corner of my eye made me turn and glare.

' _There you are.'_

"Hiro, what are you doing?!"

I ran to her and grabbed her around the midsection, dragging her to the floor and sitting on her abdomen- successfully pinning her to the floor. The first punch I threw caused my hand to bleed into the floor- sparking pain.

"Aah!" I shook my hand and glared at her, seeing only red. She dodged my attack and caused me pain. I'll pay her back for that. Learning out of my mistake I used my other hand, slamming a hole into the floor instead. I missed, but at least there was no pain this time.

She looked directly into my eyes as I reared and readied for another punch- not intending to miss this time- and end the match once and for all. "You're not Hiro." She said it calmly, something that irked me.

She was about to be eliminated she shouldn't be calm! "Aaah!" I brought up my other fist as well. Double the pain to be dealt. Blood and oil dripped onto her face as I glared down at her. "Come back to me, Hiro, I know you're in there, don't do this!"

Now she pleaded. How did she know my name? My life essence dropping in her face didn't even seem to bother her. The only thing in her eyes was love and pleading. I've seen many of my enemies pleading for mercy before, but why was there love in the mix?

Love wasn't something that belonged in the arena. Why is she being so weird? She isn't anything like a battle bot! She doesn't give off any transmissions. She doesn't have any robot parts and she's... warm.

Warm.

"Come on, Hiro, fight it. I know you can. You're my little fighter. You can do this." What she said sounded encouraging, not mad, not angry, not maleficent, not full of evil intent. I grabbed my head.

What's happening to me?

"Hiro?"

' _Aunt Cass?'_

"Hiro!"

My hearing was the last thing to go as I flopped onto the floor and closed my eyes, my red vision returning to normal as black puzzled together. _'What's happening to me?'_

* * *

"The most important thing to remember is this: To be ready at any moment to give up what you are for what you might become."

-W.E.B. Du Bois.

¤CM¤


	18. Chapter 17- Jury Rigged

Freedom Fighter

 _Chapter 17: Jury Rigged_

* * *

"Come on, Paul, just let me in! They don't have to know about it." Tadashi leaned over the desk and eyed the man. "Sorry, but I can't do that, I already got in trouble for letting you see that other dude the other day; I'm not letting it happen again."

He glanced over his shoulder at his friend, hoping she could help him somehow. She just stood with crossed arms leaning against the wall looking down on the scene with disinterest. "Will you do it for a doughnut?"

Tadashi wiggled his eyebrows. "No." He dropped his efforts and bit his bottom lip. "Would you do it for 2 doughnuts?"

"Are you scoobies trying to Scooby Doo me?"

"Oh, come on, Paul. We don't even need to talk with them for too long! Just a few minutes and no one has to know! It'll be the best kept secret this side of San-Fransokyo." The officer picked up his magazine and continued reading.

Tadashi's shoulders sagged and he turned to Gogo. He lifted his eyebrows and widened his eyes, jerking his head to his problem. She sighed and pushed off the wall. "Listen, Pauli, I know things that can ruin your life."

The magazine dropped and he stared open eyed, open mouthed, at her. "Where did you hear that name?" She stood smugly and crossed her arms over her chest. " _No one has to know_ if you let us in for a few minutes."

He muttered under his breath and glared at her. Tadashi held his breath. It didn't look like the man was convinced enough. "I wonder what the boys'll think." She pressed, seeing her first attempt was about to be squandered.

He held her flamed glare, a feat not just anyone could accomplish. Paul picked up his magazine and focussed on it. All hope washed away. There's no way he's getting to speak with them. Hiro's going to be speechless forever.

A buzz ripped the air in half. Tadashi's head snapped up, a smile spreading. Paul still had his nose in his magazine. "I didn't see a thing." He said. Gogo grabbed his arm and yanked him through the gates before he could even utter a thank you.

"What was that all about?" He resisted the urge to pull her to the side and interrogate _her_ , but curiosity killed the cat...

"Gossip travels fast when you're me." That was all answer she gave and he suspected that was all he was getting. "You're scary good sometimes."

"I know."

Gogo turned the corner, Tadashi close behind. "Don't look!" She rushed back and pushed him away. "Gogo, what-" She shook her head and pressed his shoulder more urgently. "It's not pretty." She warned and gave him a concerning frown.

Tadashi frowned. He was _this_ close to helping his brother and now _this_! "What are you talking about." He rounded her and looked into the cell and instantly regretted it. He took a deep breath and held it in, his gaze frozen on the scene.

Gogo tugged at his shoulder. "I told you not to look! Uuugh, you never listen to me!" His hand came up and covered his mouth. "I think I'm gonna hurl." She bolted two steps back. "Lay off the look, it's not easy doing this every morning." She gestured to her clothes and styled hair.

Tadashi rounded back again and pressed up against the wall. His hands clenched at his abdomen and he took deep breaths. He closed his eyes and thumped his head against the concrete. "We were so close."

"I know." Gogo reached out and softly touched his arm. "We were so close." His voice tightened and his breathing hitched. "Tadashi-"

"NO!" Like a viper he struck his fist against the wall. "No no no no!" Again he brought his fist down. "Tadashi, chill! Woman up, there are better ways to handle this!" She grabbed his elbow and held it steady.

"What are we going to do now?" he laid his head against the concrete and held back his tears. He wasn't going to cry in front of her, not again, no way. "We'll figure something out, we always do."

Tadashi nodded then shook his head. "Maybe. I don't know. This was my only lead and look where that got me." He didn't move, but Gogo glanced in the direction of the cell.

"We have to report this, but I don't know how without us getting in trouble. Paul can cover for us- say something like he heard a commotion and came down to see what was going on. He can say this was what he found."

All he could do was nod, numb from despair, and push from the wall. "Let's clear out. The stench of defeat is killing me." Gogo laid her hand on his shoulder. "I told you not to look. Why don't you ever listen to me?"

Tadashi gave a dry laugh and shrugged her hand off. "I guess I'm bull headed." The moment didn't last long. He shoved his hands in his pockets, his fingers brushing the card. _'I've failed.'_

"Why do you think they did it?" He shook his head and shrugged. The path back to the reception felt exactly like _'the morning after walk'_. He shrugged again, the non-committal gesture ticking her off. "Stop shrugging, shrugger!"

"I can only guess that they knew something they didn't want to leak. I don't know why they would consider it; the court is so corrupt I'm sure the jury is rigged- they would have gotten away scot-free. My best bet is that there were people after them- people who wouldn't ask nicely."

Tadashi opened the gate and Gogo stepped through, him following shortly behind. "Paul- there's something you need to hear about."

Paul's choked surprise shot down the halls and stroked into the cell- splattered with blood and bathed in the stench of slaughtered human. Empty eyes stared into the bloody words painted onto the shadowed walls.

' _Two can keep a secret if one's dead.'_

Tadashi's phone rang. He shot an apologising look at Gogo as she dealt with Paul, and pulled it from his pants. The ID made him cringe. He accepted the call and held up the phone. "Hey, Aunt Cass, I know it's late, I'll be back soon I'm-"

" _Tadashi get over here_ NOW _."_

"What are you-"

" _Now."_ She hung up and Tadashi stared at the phone with his brows pulled together like magnets. That was unexpected. Did it have something to do with Hiro? The air stopped flowing and his face went pale.

There was no way she would call him with such urgency and hang up seconds later if it wasn't serious. "Gogo, I have to go!" He didn't even wait for a response. He was out of the detention level and into the elevator in a split second.

Tadashi slammed his finger down on the button. The thing dinged every time he brought it down, but that didn't make it move faster. Getting back home might take longer than he hoped when the doors closed at last.

* * *

"Have a belief in yourself that is bigger than anyone's disbelief."

-August Wilson


	19. Chapter 18- Grandma's Bulldog

Freedom Fighter

 _Chapter 18: Grandma's Bulldog_

* * *

Books were everywhere and the couches were tipped over. The broken light forced the room into darkness. It felt cold. Colder than it was supposed to be in the usually cosy home. Tadashi took the flashlight from his hip and shined it into the gloom.

The light skipped over broken CD's and pottery, gleamed off the silverware strewn across the counter and shone onto the dirt trampled into the carpet- the fern crushed into a green pulp. The chandelier barely hung from the roof and a blown light bulb flickered with life.

"What happened?"

"Tadashi?" A voice whispered from the side and he whipped the path of light over to it. Aunt Cass cringed at the sharp gleam and covered her eyes. "Aunt Cass! What happened?! Did someone break in?! Are you hurt!"

He dropped the flash light and rushed over, the absence of light barely exposing their outlines. "Shhh! You'll wake him!" She looked down, her gaze settling on the bundle curled in her lap and encased with her arms.

He put a warm hand on her shoulder prodding her to look at him. "What. Happened?" She shook her head and looked down. Tadashi frowned. Even in the murk he could make out small drops of water landing in his brother's hair.

Tadashi scooted next to her on his hands and feet before sitting down and putting his arm around her shoulder. The flashlight rolled and cast them in pale white. He pulled her closer to him, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder. "Hiro... he... he talked."

He gasped and almost pulled away, but the desperation in her voice made him stay silent. "When he woke up he was all different, violent. He attacked me and threw around the furniture." Aunt Cass shook her head and raked her hand through the sleeping boy's hair.

"He snapped out of it and passed out. Then he woke up again and it was exactly the same. Only worse." She gestured to the trashed house and he looked around- even though he was already aware of the mayhem.

"What the hell?" Both heads snapped up and came to a conclusive rest on the approaching figure. Gogo had her gun in her hands, safety on, and was frowning at the same scene he was welcomed with.

"Gogo, what are you doing here?" Her hand clipped up and the barrel of the gun greeted him. Tadashi's hands sprung up. "It's just me, put away the gun, there's no threat." Gogo narrowed her eyes on the scene, the weapon unmoving. Apparently she decided it was safe. She complied and holstered her gun.

"You left so fast I couldn't get a word in. I got here the door was open and the lights were out. You can't blame me for thinking something fishy was going on. This place is wasted- what happened?"

And there she goes being all Gogo- fast, precise and to the point.

"By Aunt Cass's description I think Hiro's fighting chip was activated when he tried speaking. Maybe it was a fallback code? Triggered when he tried accessing data that he didn't have so all he got was his... preliminary purpose?"

"Grandma's Bulldog." Gogo looked at the ground and frowned. "I'm sorry; I didn't get that, come again?" She shook her head. When she lifted her gaze she stared at Hiro, the frail bundle sleeping innocently in Cass's arms.

"I think you should take him to bed while we clean up this mess- it sounds like you've had a rough night." She bent down and picked up the flashlight. Cass nodded and got up, using the wall for support, and picked Hiro up as if he were weightless.

Tadashi turned away. He didn't want the image of Hiro being sickly skinny burned into his brain. He didn't look until he heard her footsteps stumble up stairs. For a long moment he sat there, pondering the meaning of his friend's words. _'Grandma's Bulldog.'_ Was that some type of code?

The scraping of chairs on the floor and the clinging of cutlery prodded his eyes open. Gogo placed the flashlight on the kitchen island and started scraping up the broken glass and plates. Tadashi stood up and helped her; together they started _picking up the pieces_.

"I really need to talk with you." Gogo dumped everything in the trash and turned to him. He swallowed and turned his gaze to the floor. She crossed her arms and leaned against the counter. "This... I didn't expect this to happen."

He rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at her from behind his fringe, waiting for her to say something incriminating. "No one ever expects coming home and finding out that their little robot brother destroyed the house and terrorized their aunt."

Tadashi let out a dry laugh. It was short and held only a tinge of humour, but it didn't reach his eyes as he looked at her. Why had he never noticed how beautiful her eyes looked? Even in the darkness, illuminated by a faulty light and a low-battery-flashlight, her radiance was the brightest.

His eyes were fixed on her while he shook his head and replied distantly. "That's not what I meant." She frowned and dropped her arms. Gogo reached for the rag and wiped the counter, turning her gaze over her shoulder.

He waited for her to say something, but she didn't. She just continued cleaning. Tadashi felt the vibes in the air: she was hiding something. "I didn't expect to find out Hiro is violent. I didn't expect to find out that the only lead we had committed dual suicide and I sure as hell didn't expect that I-"

He bit his tongue and shook his head. Tadashi looked away when she faced him, not wanting to meet her soul searching gaze. "No one said this rollercoaster was going to be fun. There will be ups and downs, twists and bends and it will be scary. Hell it will be damn scary."

She put down the dish cloth and walked to him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "But it has to be done. Your brother has to get better and _you_ have to help him. He can't do it on his own." She gestured to the rampaged room.

"If this isn't a cry for help then I don't know what is." Tadashi still refused to look at her. Her words made sense, but he didn't want to listen to them. If he had been a better big brother all those years ago then Hiro would never have been kidnapped.

Then this would never have happened.

"I didn't expect him to be so different." His voice was barely a whisper and it broke like an old record player, but she could hear him perfectly and it hurt. It _hurt_ to see her strong partner like this.

"Different is good. We may not understand it now, but different isn't a bad thing. Hiro may be different, but it isn't his fault. He's still your brother, he just needs guidance. He needs a role model. He _needs_ you. He needs _you._ "

Finally Tadashi looked up, tears threatening to fall, but refusing to do so. Again he barked a hollow laugh. "I'm the dude; I'm supposed to be the strong one." Gogo punched him on the arm and pushed him away. "Then you should stop being a dude and woman up."

"I totally support cross-dressing and homosexuality, but 'womaning- up' isn't going to happen anytime soon." That comment rewarded him with a rag to the face. "Clean the carpet, you noob."

He chuckled as he pulled the material from his face and when over to the killed fern. He picked up the plant to see what he could save, but its life on earth was finished and got a one way ticket to the trash.

Tadashi proceeded with scrubbing the carpet, his arms tensing as they dug out the dirt. "Gogo, earlier you mentioned something about a Bulldog. I don't like you keeping secrets from me. What were you talking about?"

He sat back on his hunches and wiped the sweat from his forehead. The brown cloth felt like a ton where it hung over his taxed shoulder. "It's nothing you need to know about, Tadashi, trust me."

"I do trust you. And it's because I trust you that I want to know, we're partners- we don't keep secrets from each other." Tadashi inspected the carpet, the dirt was almost gone. Almost.

"We should switch these out for wooden flooring. Something tells me this isn't the last time the poor plat will barf on the carpet." He spoke under his breath as he got up. The kitchen was clean and everything was in place when he faced her. _'She works fast.'_

"It's not my place-"

He tilted his head and tossed her a dry look. _'Really?'_ She took a deep breath. He had never seen her like this before. Gogo wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"My grandma had a bulldog once. He was real cute and everyone loved him, until one day he snapped. He got real aggressive and would bite anyone who got too close for comfort. I don't know why he did that- no one did.

"He acted like one of those dogs on TV. the ones people come to try and anti-agro. It was fine for a while- everyone just stayed out of his way and kept their distance. That was until he got his jaws on a man passing by our house.

"The man landed in the hospital- seriously injured- they couldn't get the dog off him. And when they finally did they took him away. They put him down- saying dogs who act out are a threat to society and don't belong amongst us."

Tadashi shook his head. "You're comparing Hiro to that dog?!" He sounded more hurt than angry and his voice lowered. "Hiro didn't hurt anyone! Aunt Cass is fine! He didn't-"

"But he could have!" He recoiled at her harsh words, the meaning of them sinking in. "You know as well as I that hybrids weren't made to play tag. Admit it or not your brother was there for _years_ and in that time he didn't play intern. Tadashi, don't get me wrong, I'm on your side, but Hiro is dangerous and as soon as others find out he'll end up just like grandma's bulldog. Dead or in a pound."

Gogo got her flashlight and walked to the door. "The world isn't used to different. They're scared of it."

* * *

"There are roadblocks and tripwires and briar patches galore, but even they are an essential aspect of the journey."

-Gary Z McGee.

¤CM¤


	20. Chapter 19- Not a job for

Freedom Fighter

 _Chapter 19: Not a job for..._

* * *

This is what I hate the most. Waking up after a blackout- in a completely unknown place. The only difference it this time I know where I am. I can't explain the level of relief that gives me.

I sat up and looked around. Soft light came through the shutters and the blankets bundled at my waist. My hands gripped the material. I'm alone. I can't hear anyone and there's no one in the room with me.

' _Why did I have a blackout? What happened? Where's master? What did I do?'_ My heart skips a beat and I rush out of bed.

The blankets bowed at my feet and I nearly tripped over the discarded books as I rushed to the stairs. _'The last time I had a blackout I did something that I regretted and I have the scars to prove it. I hope I didn't do something to hurt master!'_

My feet felt colder than usual as I raced into the living room. I almost dissolved into a pool of diesel at what I saw. Master Tadashi and Aunt Cass were in the food-make place talking with each other.

I breathed a sigh of relief. My eyes narrowed and I regarded them carefully. If there is a single wound on them I'll deconstruct myself. These were the best masters I've had in my entire life and I couldn't bear to hurt them.

I'd rather die before I hurt them.

Master Tadashi was the first to notice me. He didn't smile at me like usual. That was the first thing that made my oil run cold. I'm a monster. Whatever I did made his smile vanish.

He didn't speak either he just looked at me with a frown. A disapproving scowl. I cringed and hunched my shoulders, wanting to sink into my skin and disappear between my clothes, just so I don't have to see that look.

That look is the worst torture I ever had.

"Hiro, do you understand what I'm saying?"

Master stood up and walked to me. I took a step back. My heart beat faster and my brain ordered me to run. I couldn't bring myself to listen. Somehow I knew that he wasn't going to hurt me.

"Hiro, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want you to answer me."

I looked at my feet, my hands toiling with each other. He took another step closer and I tensed. At least I didn't run away. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him kneel in front of me.

I felt his warm hand on my shoulder and my muscles seized up. My head rest against my chest and the effort to look down was hurting my neck. What if I look at him and want to hurt him?

I can't live with myself.

"Hiro, look at me."

I held my breath. Tears were partying in my eyes and if I breathe they'll fall. What was master going to do to me? He placed his hand under my chin and lifted my head. This I didn't expect.

How come he was smiling at me while looking sad? He held his breath. I reached up my ice cold hand and touched his cheek. There weren't tears, but I could see them in his eyes.

I could see how sad he was. I don't want him to be sad. I don't want him to be sad or angry because of me. The only thing I want master to be is happy. "Dashi." It felt weird saying human words.

I've never done it before. It felt wrong somehow.

Master's tears started walking, but a smile greeted him. I was shoved into a hug; master's arms crushing me. His tears fell on my shoulder. He was still on his knees, so his head was directly next to mine and I could hear the almost inaudible sobbing.

I stood there with my arms at my sides; staring at Master Aunt Cass, but that felt weird. I hesitated as I brought up my arms. What was I trying to achieve here? I continued anyway- never mind the awkwardness.

My arms touched around master's body and I closed my eyes, resting my head against his shoulder. Now I see why humans do this. It actually feels good. My throat stung as I held back my tears.

Master wasn't hurting me; even when I did something bad. He wasn't hurting me. "You can talk. You can talk." He shuddered and his shoulders shivered. It felt like I should do something to comfort him.

I patted his back and opened my eyes. Master Aunt Cass was leaning over the counter with her face in her palm, cooing at the scene. I swallowed, my eyes going wide. The shirt in my hand crumpled between my fingers as I tugged at it.

"Dashi. Dashi. Dashi."

His grip tightened and I stayed quiet. "What is it, buddy?" For a moment I didn't move. When nothing happened I tugged at his shirt. Master Aunt Cass was still staring at us and I didn't know what to make of it.

It was awkward.

Tadashi got the clue and let go of me. He found her gaze and chuckled at it, wiping tears of merriment from his face. "He can talk." I twisted in his grip to see her nodding, smiling, and putting a hand in front of her mouth.

"I told you." I squirmed in his grip until he let me go. "Hey, buddy, I bet you're hungry. There aren't any bacon and eggs, but I'm sure cereal, that tastes like plastic, will do." Master stood up and guided me to the kitchen.

He went over to Master Aunt Cass and they started walking around. I just stood there watching them, not really knowing what to do. "There's no way you're eating cereal when we should be celebrating!"

"But, Aunt Cass," Master turned them away from me, thinking that I actually understand what they're saying. He looked over his shoulder at me as he spoke in a hush. "We can't afford it. The hospital bills and treatment for Hiro... The cafe just isn't making enough money."

I tilted my head to the side.

She frowned and bit her knuckles. Tadashi continued, but she shoved him on the shoulder while smiling. "I think we can handle breakfast, Tadashi, you shouldn't worry about these things. I'm the guardian, worrying about you is my job."

Master frowned. Whatever she said wasn't making him any happier. He looked at me. I glanced around, averting my gaze. "Okay, let me help. Hey, buddy," I looked up as he approached me. "Don't just stand there, sit."

He pointed to a chair then walked away to the cupboards and started getting stuff out. I rubbed my arm as I watched him work. I walked to the chair and tried to get on. Why does human stuff have to be so big?!

No- it wasn't the chair that was so big- it was me that was so freakishly short. Being a hybrid sucked in more ways than one. I shoved my foot onto the seat to get a hold, but it slipped and I almost met the floor face to face. My fingers dug into the sides and clung for life.

I huffed and pulled. My feet kicked out as if the air would suddenly give them a boost and lift me onto the seat. Nope. With a puff and a sigh I dropped and fell limp- my hands still desperately clinging to the sides of the chair.

Frustrated was the only word that came to mind.

Angry didn't even touch the surface, but it's down there simpering and waiting for the opportune moment to strike, and I'm sure that that moment will arise if I don't get onto this chair. Of all upgrades why did they never think of installing rocket feet or something?

Flying would be cool and effective.

I hung there, like a suggestive thought, when the phone started ringing. I watched as master walked over, eggs in his hand, and picked it up- pinching the cordless contraption between his shoulder and head.

"Hamada residence, Tadashi Hamada speaking how may I help you?" He frowned and bumped the thing up higher as he moved back into the kitchen. I inched my head around the island, still clinging to the chair, and watched him walk and talk.

"Oh, hey, no you can't come over _right_ now, we're making breakfast- maybe later- wha?! No, I'm not still sore from when you beat me at Mario kart! I'm not a sore loser, you cheated! No... I don't think everyone who beats me cheats that's just ridiculous."

Master's eyes shifted to and fro like he was searching for a threat. I tilted my head to the side and looked around for a threat as well, but there was none. What an odd gesture to make. "Yeah- he's fine... why do you care, you barely know him... that's not fair- we know him better than you- he's family."

He cracked the eggs and put them in a bowl and threw away the shells. Tadashi picked up a metallic thing that looked like a balloon and started beating the flying fudge out of the eggs. With his free hand he took the phone and held it to his ear.

"What do you mean 'have you read the newspaper' I'm not _that_ old! I just woke up I'm not walking three blocks just to buy a newspaper to read the headlines!" He took the bowl and emptied the gooey substance into a pan. "No! What?! Hey I told you, you can't come over! No- hey, don't you hang up on me-"

He looked at the phone with an open mouth. "He hung up on me. Unbelievable." A small smile came onto his face. "Aunt Cass, we're gonna need more bacon and eggs, we're having company." He put the phone back to bed while shaking his head.

When master turned his eyes settled on mine. For a long moment he just stared at me, like his mind was processing what was going on. Here I was, clutching at the chair, eavesdropping on his conversation like a curious cat, trying not to slip to the floor.

"This is the most normal thing that happened since we found you, Hiro." He cracked a smile and strolled over to me. My arms slunk around the wooden legs and clung tightly. When he touched me I jumped and my grip tightened.

"Come on, let go." He tugged at me, pulling me away from the chair, but I refused. Like a stubborn mule I clasped the wood and stuck to it like superglue was smeared over my body. "Hiro, let go."

Tadashi tugged harder, the chair moved along with me. I tried to suppress my snickers. "Let it go, let it go! Come on, princess, your lover is wooden and everyone sits on it- you can do better!" His fingers dug into my sides and started tickling.

I felt my grip weaken and I let out a laugh. "Dashi!" I squealed between attempts at hiding my amusement. My hands tried in vain to grip the chair, but my fingers slipped against their will. With the help of Tadashi's incessant tugging I was popped from the chair and lifted into the air.

"And Tadashi wins again! There will be no parties at Hiro Stadium!" He made noises like a crowd roaring while lifting me high and spinning me around. "Oh the shame- the humiliation- what will his girlfriend, Wooderella, say?"

I batted at his shoulder until he gave up and put me on the seat. "Okay, okay, champ. There." He put me down and ruffled my hair. As soon as I touched down I stood up. Now face to face with him.

Wow. I really am short. Or maybe he's just tall? Whatever.

We stared at each other. Not saying anything. Just staring. I reached up and squeezed his shirt between my fingers. My eyes rested on my hand. The mechanics in them beat and whirred and I could _feel_ life flow through it... but I couldn't feel what I was touching.

I couldn't feel the heat that was coming from him. I couldn't feel the cotton of his shirt. I couldn't feel the rise and fall of his chest. I couldn't feel the life flow from him into my hand, because it wasn't human. I wasn't human. That's why I hurt them.

I hurt them because I am less than human- a monster- I'm a hybrid. A killing machine that followed its purpose the night prior and almost succeeded in it. I'm scared that I'll hurt them again. That I'll hurt him.

"Dashi." Even when I spoke it felt wrong. "Don't stand on the furniture, Cass will get angry." He put his hand over mine and closed. "Someone you know is coming to visit. Will you be good?" He looked me in the eye.

I blinked. He sighed. "Come on, let's get dressed- we don't want to entertain guests in our PJ's." Tadashi took my hand and guided me upstairs. "You can talk with Baymax while you wait- do you want that?"

He gave me clothes and moved to his side of the room- turned away from me. I stared at him for a while, the clothes clasped in my hands. He pulled the wall thing between us and started undressing.

When I was sure he wasn't looking I jumped out of my clothes and threw on the stuff he gave me. I didn't want master to see my scars. The scars are mine. They may not be something that I got willingly, but they're a part of me and each one has a story.

My story.

"Wow, you dress so fast I think you can take Gogo on in a speed contest." He came through the shoji screen, instantly seeing me on the bed where I sat with my hands folded in my lap. "Ow." I blinked. Was he hurt? I sprang up and bolted to him.

If my master was hurt it is my duty to see to his safety and provide- "I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. Hello, Tadashi, what seems to be the problem? My scanners detect no physical injury."

Tadashi gave me an odd look while turning to face the robot man. I still don't think I'll get used to him popping out of a red container. "No, Baymax, I'm fine. Can you keep Hiro busy while I make breakfast? I don't want him getting bored or anything."

The marshmallow turned to me. I took a step backwards. "Have you considered engaging him in your activities? Cooking is a great way of bonding. To strengthen your relationship and to build trust it is good to have a mutual love of something that can be stimulating and-"

Tadashi smiled and looked at me with a weird expression. "No, no, that's okay, Baymax- I just need you to watch him. The last thing I need is for him to tip over chairs and listen in on important conversations that can cause stress."

Baymax looked at me and blinked. "It would be positive for Hiro's mental health if he is in a stress free environment." Master stepped to the robot and patted its inflated arm. He flipped his head to the side and trotted down stairs.

I stood there staring at Baymax, who stared back at me. When I blinked he blinked. "Okay, this is getting weird. What does master want me to do?" He blinked again. "Tadashi doesn't want you to do anything, Hiro."

I shook my head. "No, there has to be something I have to do." I looked around. The room was disorganised. "Maybe I can clean it for him." My eyes raked around. It _was_ filthy. "Nah. I'm not a maid. Master can do that. I don't clean things I break them."

"There are many productive ways of passing time." The robot lifted its finger and waddled closer. I took a step back, my hands lifting up. "Whoa. What are you doing?"

"I am doing as Tadashi commanded: keeping you busy." I frowned and looked at the stairs. My arms dropped. "He tells you what to do." My frown deepened and I looked at the floor. "Why doesn't master give me commands?"

The question wasn't mean to be answered, but no one told Baymax that. His head tilted to the side as he regarded the small confused hybrid. "Tadashi loves you. He would never tell his brother to do anything."

My head snapped up. My mouth mouthed the words 'what' but my vocal cords wouldn't speak them. I could feel my heart speed and my eyes go wide. I swallowed and raked my hands through my hair.

"Wh- what?" The words came out softer and more distraught than I had thought. The air felt cold as my hands shook. I can't breathe! I can't breathe! "Oh dear." Brother? Brother! Master... Tadashi... what?

Soft arms picked me up, but I barely registered it. "There there." Petting ruffled my hair and heat came through my side. Brother? Master was my brother? Pain came bolting through me. "Aah!" I grabbed at my head.

It felt like someone had abruptly stabbed me in the brain. I blinked and my vision went red. "Hiro, I suggest taking deep breathes." The monotone voice pierced through the fog in my brain and I shook my head.

The red seeped away like a bad dream and my vision blurred back. I did as Baymax told me. Deep breath in then out. The heat in my side became familiar and calming and I sunk into the robot's grip. It was relaxing.

"I suppose I shouldn't have told you that."

Brother? No. That can't be true. If he was my brother then why would he have bought me right after I got off the ship? Wait... what really happened that night? My previous masters didn't sell me- I didn't see the exchange...

I touched my throat. They didn't give him the key to my shock collar. My hand moved over to my shirt and skimmed over my access port. They didn't give Master Tadashi an access card either. What does that mean?

' _I'm stolen property.'_

I sat up. Without expression I pushed myself out of Baymax's grip and walked forward. I stared at the wall. "That means I still belong to Trix. It means I have to go back." My throat tightened at the idea and my stomach dropped.

I jumped when knocking from downstairs accompanied shouts of welcome. Wait. I know that voice! My eyes went wide and I raced downstairs. I stumbled and fell; my hand shot out and grabbed the banister. My feet slid, but at least I didn't follow through.

With more caution I padded down and peeked around the corner. "Oh, hey Fred, long time no see." Aunt Cass wiped her hands on an apron as she approached the man. My heart stammered in my chest.

"Wasup. I came to beat Tadashi again. Oh, and this." He put a newspaper face down on the counter. "Weren't you satisfied with brutally beating me last time?" Tadashi emerged from the living room. "Never." He looked serious, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Since the last time you played me I'd gotten better- experience goes a far way." I took one step down and peeked my head around further. "Oh yeah- who'd you play, your aunt? Somehow I doubt she has skills that can rival mine."

Aunt Cass chuckled and shook her head. I took another step- not believing what I was seeing. How does Tadashi know this man? He saved me- he was the guy with the warm hat... My hand touched my head.

Where _is_ my hat?

My foot slipped on the edge of the last stair and I tumbled down. The carpet scraped against my skin, but the worst I got was a burn. I looked up and found all eyes staring at me. "Hey little guy!" I almost sunk into the carpet.

"Look what I brought you!" He reached into his pocket. I blinked, my curiosity getting the better of me. I stood up and edged closer. My eyes narrowed suspiciously. He pulled a woollen hat from his pocket.

"Christmas is just around the corner, so I thought maybe you'd like an early present?" He held it out and I stared in disbelief at it. I looked up at him. He had that lazy trademark smile wrapped around his face.

With a tentative step forward I touched the hat and pulled my fingers back, and looked up at him. He still didn't move. Having more confidence now, I gripped the hat and tugged at it. He let go and it rolled open.

It wasn't the same one he gave me that first night- the texture was all different as well as the colours. This beanie was a beautiful blue and had big eyes on; white teeth around the rim. I was sure that if I'd put it on then it would look like a blue monster was munching on my brain.

I smiled and looked at him. His smile grew. "I'll never get used to that cute gap in your teeth!" I put the beanie on my head- my hair pushed into my eyes at odd angles. "Here let me help you." I heard footsteps approach and I looked around- blind to everything.

Next thing I knew warm hands were pressed under the hat sweeping my hair out of the way and tugging at the material until it was perfectly perched on my head. "There." I blinked and the face of Fred smiled at me.

My smile widened and I jumped on him, tackling him to the floor and hugging him. "Ah no! He's got me, he's got me! Fredzilla and Freedom Fighter locked in combat!" A flash to the side made me perk up.

Tadashi held the phone in his hand and was smiling at us. "So many cute Hiro moments; so little memory. What a tragedy!" My head tilted to the side. "Food's ready!" Fred perked up like an excited puppy. "Food?"

He jumped up, and I scrambled to get off him before I'm thrown to the floor. Tadashi grabbed the back of his shirt. "Woah! Not so fast. First you're gonna tell me what all the drama's about with the newspaper."

Tadashi gave me a look. " _You_ can have an extra helping of omlets." With his free hand he pointed at the chair in the kitchen. I tilted my head and walked to where he pointed, my eyes never leaving his.

"I think you're going to have to sit down for this." Tadashi frowned and let go of him, both of them walking to the island where I was struggling to get on the chair. Master... brother... uurrg... whatever- lifted me onto the chair.

Fred grabbed the newspaper and held it against his chest. Aunt Cass put out plates and started dishing out food, but none of our attention was on that. We were all focussed on the news bringer.

"We tried covering this, but it was only a matter of time until the press got their grubby little paws on this story. Photo's from _that_ night got leaked and now we're in a bit of a pickle." Tadashi didn't have to ask which night he was referring to- they all knew.

Aunt Cass pushed the plate to me and handed me a fork. I took it, still staring at them, and started eating. Fred looked at me; his eyes were sad and his mouth was pulled down. With a deep breath he put the newspaper on the table: face up.

The silence that followed made me stop eating and stare at the thing that caused them to stop doing stuff. I couldn't understand the human squiglee stuff, but the picture spoke a thousand words.

The food that slid down my throat felt sharp and painful and my heart stopped in my chest. My hand reached out and I grabbed at Tadashi's sleeve. "Dashi. Dashi." I tugged at it, but he didn't react. He kept staring at the newspaper- not even paying me any attention.

That was me- the picture. It was a picture of me in the crate. Wearing next to nothing. Frozen half to death. Emblazed in crisp light. Bundled in the corner. Scarred. Terrified. Frightened.

' **NOT A JOB FOR SFPD'**

* * *

"Little by little the ocean makes rocks into rainbows. Not sure how- I'm not in charge of explaining poetry!"

-unknown

¤CM¤


	21. Chapter 20- Uninvited

Freedom Fighter

 _Chapter 20: Uninvited_

* * *

Tadashi grabbed the paper and read it. His eyes floated through the article. " _'SFPD; heroes or hellions?'"_ He looked up at the frowning faces. He looked at Fred, who nodded at the paper and urged him to continue reading.

"' _Dubious reports have stated that the rescued minor has been given custody of to Sergeant Tadashi Hamada (22). Hiro Hamada (15) kidnapped 12 years ago, and presumed dead, was rescued from a raid at The Port of San-Fransokyo on 15_ _th_ _December._

' _Scars and lacerations indicate that the boy has undergone many acts of violence and abuse- even the transition from human to hybrid. Doctor Eric Sigmund Lancaster PhD. states that Hybrids are wired to be fighting machines and have shown signs of violent tendencies when agitated, confused or unable to access memories._

' _This violence is exactly why they should not be handed to the care of the public, no matter relation, rank or right. Charlotte Gardener (45) from Child Services has this to say:_

" _We have had many cases where children from abusive situations were handed to us. I believe we are well equipped to handle any child from any background. Hybrids are a new step, but one we are ready for and can without a doubt handle better than this officer from San-Fransokyo Police Department._

" _It is in the child's best interest to be in an institution where he can be safe from himself and from the others." Not much is known of the situation at present, but it is doubtful that a case as serious as this can be swept under the rug or hidden in the closet behind lock and key. Is this really a job for SFPD?'"_

Tadashi slammed the paper on the counter, causing everyone to jump. "This is a load of garbage! They can't just take Hiro away from us! We haven't done anything wrong and neither has he!" He grabbed at his hair and paced back and forth.

Aunt Cass picked up the paper and started reading it through. She shook her head as she too read the same words. Over and over and over again. I looked at them. They were more stressed than usual and I'm blaming that newspaper.

I got up and snatched the paper from Aunt Cass. She gave a yelp of surprise and stared with widened eyes as I ran to the trash and threw it in. I closed the lid and sat on top of it, crossing my arms over my chest.

Now they were all staring at me. "I appreciate the gesture, but you're not throwing that away- we're recycling it." Tadashi picked me up with ease and set me down. He took the paper from the trash and rolled it up.

Fred swiped it from him. "No. We're burning it. Screw recycling- you can save the world in another way." He smiled and winked at me. That made me smile- despite the sour atmosphere. "Sounds like a plan to me- hey are you hungry? We made extra"

He turned to Tadashi, the mood in the room lifting with his enthusiastic reply. "Nothing is better than free food! Unless it's mouldy!" Everyone laughed; the bad news forgotten. "Don't talk of mouldy; Cass's cafe can be shut down by the health inspector if even a speck of that is near here."

Tadashi tried looking serious, but one glance at me broke his facade and he smiled. For all the world he looked like the sun decided to use him as whitewash- a tanned radiant can of happiness.

' _That was a bad metaphor- I should really work on that.'_

We sat at the table and food was passed around- along with jokes and laughter. No one noticed that I didn't touch my food- just poked it around to make it look like I was eating. The picture of me burned in my brain.

It was disgusting and I'm sure if I eat it would make a reappearance in the toilet soon after.

I listened to what they said, catching some words like: fight and money. What were they talking about? Were they going to make me fight soon? Finally! At least now I can be of some use to master instead of just sitting around doing nothing.

"Listen if they try and take my little bro I'm going to kick their asses! You don't have to hide him at your place, Fred, we're not convicts." Tadashi put another piece of bacon in his mouth and chewed slowly.

"I'm just saying I have enough money to support him and his therapy- just until it cools down and the dogs at the printers get another bone to chase. There are a lot of stories out there; it won't be long until people lose interest." He was done eating so he just sat there, waving his arms like he was a politician doing ballet.

"What about school? He has to go back Monday. There's a lot of work he has to catch up on and the teachers were kind enough to give him school in the middle of winter vacation- we can't just put that off." Cass put down het utensils and gave Tadashi _the look_.

"I called- told them he needed some breathing time; frankly I think they're relieved- even teachers need vacation- even if some of them act like Godzilla." I looked up. My fork stopped poking the meat and I stared at Tadashi.

He sat across from me. Aunt Cass touched my shoulder. I turned to her nervous smiling face. "It's an expression." Tadashi frowned and looked between us. "What's an expression?" She smiled at him and I tipped my head.

"Godzilla is a sensitive topic." His eyes narrowed in confusion, but he shrugged and popped a fork full of omelette into his hungry mouth. "Hey, Fred, you're a connoisseur of sorts- so you would know- what type of comic do you think Hiro would be interested in?"

A weird smile spread over his face and he laced his fingers and put his elbows on the table.

' _Hiro, no elbows on the table.'_

' _Sowwy, Aunt Cass.'_

I shook my head and blinked. That was weird. What was that? Was that something from my database? I blinked and blinked. There were no traces of the memory, but I swear I saw it. "If there was a choice then it would be hard to choose between DC and Marvel."

He sat forward and I focussed back on them. "Both of their artwork is stellar and the story lines aren't bad either." He tapped his fingers on the table. "It depends on what you're interested in." This time he turned to me; a pensive look on his face.

"If I said buy him an Ultron comic then that would be cruel." He cracked a small smile and winked at me. "An Iron Man comic would also be a reference blunder." He tapped at his chest- right where my access port would be.

"My best bet would be... Wolverine. Totally wolverine. But only the newer type stuff- his outfit looks way cooler now... not that that matters, but yeah. Wait no- too much violence. Never mind. Just buy him an Apocalypse Now Now manga and we'll see how he takes it."

Fred was the only one who laughed.

I frowned and crossed my arms. Not sure why- it just seems a right response somehow. He cut off and stared at Aunt Cass who stared at him with wide eyes and pursed lips. She cleaned her throat. "Okay, well you think about that then tell me when you know." She stood up and started clearing the table.

Fred flew up and helped, grabbing his plate and Tadashi's empty one as well. I looked up as Cass took my plate. She frowned at the food still sitting there. With a sigh she left. My shoulders relaxed. I'm glad she said nothing. I really don't want to eat anything.

I sat there- lost. Everyone got up and started moving around- clearing the table, filling the sink with water. Putting away leftovers. Even Fred, the guest, did something. He washed the dishes and Tadashi dried and put them away.

I did nothing.

Just sitting there- useless- staring at them. _'I hope that fight they were talking about happens soon- at least then I can do something for my master... only... he's not my master... he... stole me.'_

"Hiro, I do not think you should come downstairs while stressed." Baymax came down the last stair at the slowest pace I have ever witnessed. _'Stressed?'_ Wait- had he been walking down the stairs since I left?

That's just... wrong.

"Woah- robot!" Fred wiped his hands and walked closer- just as Tadashi put away the last knife. Baymax blinked. _'Can he even be confused?'_

"Oh- this is Baymax- I guess he's Hiro's friend at this point rather than a health companion."

"Cooooool!" Fred poked at his Vinyl tummy. The bell rang and filled the room with its cheery rigs of adjustable Christmas carol. ~Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells- blah blah blah blah blah~ I jumped out of the chair. What was that?!

Shivers ran up my spine. _"Baymax what-?"_

The robot turned to me with a waddle. "Do not worry- that was the doorbell. It alerts people of the arrival of guests or other-." Tadashi waved at the robot and it stilled. "I didn't invite anyone." He walked downstairs and opened the door.

Tadashi was pushed aside in a _flash_. "Charlotte Gardener from Social Services." I peeked around the corner and saw a crew of humans standing in the doorway. They had cameras and microphone sticks and all types of weird stuff.

"Hey what are you-" The woman pushed past Master and started walking up the stairs. Tadashi jumped in front of her and planted both his hands on either side of the hall. "I don't care who you are, but you don't have permission to enter my home. Leave."

She narrowed her eyes and smiled a thin snake-like smile. With a click she flicked a pen and pulled a note pad from nowhere. "Assertive, but rude." Her hand slipped over the paper as she spoke. _'Is she making human squiglee stuff?'_

"I'm here to assess the living environment of one Hiro Hamada." She spoke in clipped blocks like she was a typewriter being reset with a _ding_. Tadashi waved a hand at the crowd of people behind her- their lights flashed as they took shots.

"I can't help it- they follow me everywhere- like paparazzi for case #2243." He narrowed his eyes at her answer. "You're not getting anywhere near him without a warrant." She smiled and pulled a paper from her purse.

His eyes went wide as she handed it to him. "All the legalised documentation. Took me a week to get it, but I do what I can." She smiled and clicked her pen, pinning it to her notepad. "If you'll kindly step aside."

He didn't do it. His eyes ran over the page; desperate to find an error stamped somewhere on the crisp paper. Both his hands gripped it until ridges formed on the white expanse. Charlotte rolled her eyes and shoved him aside with ease, her heels clicking on the wood as she marched up.

I yelped as her gaze met mine and her eyes went wide. I ducked around the corner and ran behind Fred, clutching his legs, using him as a shield. When she showed her face I shrunk away, trying to stay unnoticed behind him.

I don't know much about humans but I know enough to know she is a lot like Trix- which means bad news. Bad news all over.

"Excuse me, but who are you and what are you doing in my home?" Aunt Cass stepped up to her and placed her hands on her hips, glaring at the strange Trix-woman. "Unfriendly and straightforward." She stroked her hand across the paper again.

She held out her hand afterwards. "Charlotte Gardener, Social Services." Aunt Cass reached out to shake her hand. The woman pulled back before she could touch her. She squinted at her surroundings.

"Home looks freshly abused- perhaps just slobby inhabitants?" She wrote again. The people from before came up, cameras flashing, with Tadashi in tow. That paper was practically crumbled between his fingers. He went and stood beside Aunt Cass; his eyes meeting mine briefly.

With white knuckled fingers he relented the document to her. She took it and read it over. Her eyes squint at every word. "I would like to speak with the child." Fred took a step back; his hand reaching behind and settling on my head.

That caused her attention to go over to him immediately. My cover has been blown. "Step aside." Fred narrowed his eyes. "Make me."

She smiled. With thin fingers she flipped the pages of her note book; her eyes read over it. "Oh, it's easy to make things happen. I can make Cassandra Hamada lose her custody, I can make Tadashi Hamada loose his rank and his job, I can make Hiro Hamada lose himself in the system I can even make Cassandra lose her Cafe."

Fred took another step back, his eyes still narrowed, I followed him back. "There's no way you can do that." She lifted an eyebrow then looked back down at her notes. "Oh? Cassandra is incapable of taking care of a child with brain damage- her debt is growing and her Cafe isn't supporting much either- it's so hard to take care of a child when you're a single parent."

She smiled. "Tadashi has been caught on footage breaking the law and approaching criminals scheduled for convoy only to be discover dead after he left." She winked at Tadashi who went pale.

"And finally little Hiro. The trouble child. It's so hard to keep track of every orphan who comes in when there are so many cases that a busy woman such as myself has to deal with day in and day out. I'll ask you again. Step. Aside."

I felt Fred's legs tremble. I looked up at him. He looked back at me with saddened eyes. I swallowed and he stepped away. I watched as his hand left my head and he stood against the wall; glaring daggers at the woman who smiled sweetly.

I swallowed again as she approached. She smiled at me and I almost dissolved into tears right there. God she even _looked_ like Trix. "Hello, Hiro, I hear you've been a strong little fighter." She knelt down in front of me and looked me deep in the eyes.

"Tell me about your family. Can you tell me something about your Aunt? How about your brother- Tadashi- is he kind to you?" The woman's face melted into a faded memory.

' _Dashi?'_

Tadashi looked up at me as I came towards him- a book in my hands- _'You wead me dis.'_ He frowned at me- his young face growing angry _\- "Grow up, Hiro, I'm not reading you that stupid baby book!"_

He shoved me and the room dissolved into a darkened alley. I sobbed in the shadows. Why is he so mean to me? Dashi is mean. I could see the cafe across the street. Maybe I should go back? It's getting dark... _"Hey, Kid, ever hear of a syborg?"_ There was a man in the shadows. I couldn't see him, but I shook my head.

" _Well you're about to become one."_

"Why isn't he responding to anything I ask?!" The woman turned to Tadashi. He looked at me with concerned eyes as I blink and blink and blink. The fire and darkness blended together in a swirling pool. Yin and yang fought against each other for control.

I swayed on my feet.

"I... he... he doesn't talk to strangers. You're making him nervous." Tadashi knew he couldn't tell the truth. The truth would sound so much worse.

"Can you tell a little about yourself?"

The flashes from behind her went wild and jumped across her skin and the carpet and the walls. They reminded me of fire; fire licking at everything and devouring with a hunger that cannot be extinguished.

Fire from the arena burned at the corners of my eyes and grabbed at my arms, at my feet, as I flee for my life. It grabbed my flesh and burned to a red scar; snickering snidely and sliding up my waist, around my torso; chocking by the neck.

I could feel my eyes glowing equally warm as the blood red embers of the fire as I shuddered in my shoes, keeping a lock on my distress. It didn't work and I could feel the fire winning over the darkness.

Charlotte stood up; taking notes. "I'll be back. He better talk by then or-" My eyes flashed red and I jumped her. She screamed as she hit the floor. The flashes snapped like angry dogs and fire flared in my mind.

The shouts of distress from my side flowed into the cheers of the arena. Trix. I'm gonna kill her! She wants to hurt me! Take me away from my home. Trix thrashed under me; I pinned her successfully and brought my fist down.

My hand connected with a crunch and blood came from her nose. I smiled in satisfaction. Seeing the pain on her face is the best type of revenge. The blood in my veins raced and pumped adrenaline.

' _Kill her. Finish her. Kill her.'_

The crowd urged me forward. But it was too easy. I have her in the palm of my hand- I can snap her neck and end my suffering. The only thing I have to do it _twist_. My fist made a beautiful bruise blossom on her face.

The next punch will be her last.

What is this? Why is Trix's face looking like the ceiling? Where's the blood? Where's the broken bones?! Where's my prey?! I thrashed, but the pressure on top of me pinned me to the ground.

"Hiro. Hiro. Hiro. Calm down."

Voices rushed around and lights flashed. I turned my head and saw a bunch of men carry my target out of the arena. NO! I'm not done yet! My thrashing grew wild and I shoved the person away.

He crashed into a table with a grunt, but my attention was running forward and tackling Trix to the ground. We tumbled down the stairs. Limbs were everywhere and pain bloomed through my head and shoulders.

"HIRO!"

When I hit the ground I didn't move. The pain was too much. My face was squished against the wood and stared at Trix. Her unmoving body stared at me. I smiled, satisfied, her chest wasn't moving and my sensitive ears couldn't hear a heartbeat.

Threat: eliminated.

Hands touched me and I groaned; stiffening. It hurt. They shouldn't touch. My eyes blinked and the red vanished. "Oh my god." Aunt Cass came into my narrow view. She crouched next to the weird Trix-looking-lady.

She put her fingers to the woman's neck. A sob exploded from her chest and tears jumped from her eyes. Her hand came up to her mouth and covered. She shook her head and turned her eyes to me.

I frowned, but that was painful so I stopped. Warmth walked down my forehead and dripped down my nose. Aunt Cass's eyes widened and she stood up. "Call an ambulance!" Feet rushed down the stairs.

There was more flashing.

I blinked and the warmth dropped onto the floor. I blinked again, but this time my eyes didn't open. _'Now that Trix is dead... am I free?'_

* * *

"If I got rid of my demons, I'd lose my angels."

-Tennessee Williams

¤CM¤


	22. Chapter 21- Breadcrumbs

Freedom Fighter

 _Chapter 21: Breadcrumbs_

* * *

" _9-1-1, what's your emergency?"_

"Hurry, send the cops! Someone's shooting!"

" _Hello? Sir, I need you to stay on the line... hello? I think me lost a caller."_

Aiden dropped the phone onto the ground and popped a bullet in it. The distraught civilian ran away, tossing distressed looks over his shoulder. Before a bullet could land in his brain he ducked behind a car and the rounds slammed into the metal.

"Tadashi, you owe me for this." He looked over his cover and tossed a grenade. His attacker ran and the explosion went off- sending the man flying to the ground. Aiden holstered his gun and slid over the hood of the car- his boots hit the pavement and he ran over to his target.

He picked the man up by the collar and slammed him into the ground. He leaned over him. The dazed man took a moment to realize the situation. "Don't kill me, man!" His hands were up and pleading.

"Give me the info I need and that won't happen." Aiden leaned in close, the proximity an obvious intimidation tactic. "I don't know anything, man, I swear!" He narrowed his eyes and slammed the man back into the pavement.

As quick as lighting he ripped his .45 from under his trench coat and pressed it into the sweating man's cheek. "I'd rethink that answer if I were you."

"Go #$%& yourself." Aiden pulled the trigger. The man looked away and whimpered. _Click._ He growled and bashed the man into the pavement again. "Next round I'm not using an empty clip. Where are they hiding them!?"

"I don't know, man, I really don't know." Aiden rolled his eyes and shot the man in the neck. The tranq dart knocked him out cold. He dug around in the man's pockets until he found it. The phone felt light in his hand.

"I bet there'll be something in your call log you bastard. The cops can handle you when they find you." Speaking of... the sirens were off in the distance and if he didn't make tracks he'll end up in a cell right next to this man.

Being the vigilante of Chicago had its ups and downs. Some people just have a hard time seeing the good in what he does. He cleans up mess like them. Human traffickers. Hybrid fighting is just another rung on the ladder he has moved up on.

Thanks to Tadashi he got a new goal.

"I'll just hack this and see what he has to hide." Aiden dialled a number and the answer was instantaneous. "Jordy, what cars do you have? I need something fast."

" _Why don't you ever call just to say hi?"_

He ducked into an alley and strolled past a couple making out against garbage cans. "Sorry if I hurt your feelings." He's not sorry. He's never sorry. Jordy just likes to be melodramatic. "Well I've got a vintage Vespid, but it's gonna cost you- you know where I got it? There I was, walking down the street when I saw a couple of Viceroys harassing this hooker..."

Aiden rolled his eyes and turned the corner. The coffee shop across the street was booming and would make a perfect spot to wait until the heat dies down. "Listen, Jordy, I don't have time for one of your fables- just get me the car."

Without another word he hung up and pushed open the glass doors. The scent of _Douwe Egberts Mocha Kenya_ hit him like a wall of rich bricks. He pocketed his phone and went to the counter.

"Welcome to Brewed- Chicago's most prestigious coffee shop where we specialise in coffee. What's your order?" The girl behind the counter was bored and her eyes showed as much. "Coffee."

"What kind of coffee, sir? We've got cappuccino, steamed lattes, Mocha grandé-"

"Coffee." He narrowed his eyes. She looked at the tablet and typed in the order. "What kind of sugar do you want with that? We've got white sugar, brown sugar, artificial sweeteners-"

"No. Sugar." Again she looked down and typed onto the piece of tech. "What kind of milk would you like? We've got full cream milk, skimmed milk, low fat-"

"I just want coffee! How hard is that?!" Aiden whisked around and chopped out of the store. _'What has the world come to if it's so hard to get coffee?!'_ The woman from behind the counter stared at him and shouted:

"But, sir, we specialize in coffee!"

Aiden was down the street when the cop car zoomed past him; siren wailing. He removed his phone and looked down at it. Looking inconspicuous was his speciality. When the car didn't stop he looked at the direction in which in vanished.

Back to HQ.

Good. The suspect has been neutralized.

The phone in his hand buzzed. Aiden put it to his head _. "Next time don't hang up on me, you ingrate."_

"Jordy." His voice dripped of warning. _"Yeah, yeah. She's waiting for you; beautiful paintjob, by the way- don't mess her up like all the others. And no street races."_

"No promises." This time Jordy hung up. Not a second later the location was sent to him. In a parking garage- classy. Aiden started walking; the second phone in his pocket feeling suddenly heavier.

He padded a button and the connection was made. Hacking the device would be easier than pulling a trigger. The information that he would get, on the other hand, would be heavier to bear than anything.

"What the-?" Aiden frowned. There were pictures and audio logs as well as video footage. "What is this?" He thumbed through the picture library; the images making him sick. This was worse than normal human trafficking.

The images were violent and indecent.

If the hybrids were forced to fight in an arena then, by all standards, they were lucky. And the images on this phone can prove that. "What kind of sick man does _this_ to children?!" The phone in his pocket vibrated.

Instantly the connection was made and the call was redirected to his phone. There wasn't a name, but he picked up. Aiden didn't answer- he let the person start talking.

" _Where the bloody hell are you, you blockhead?! You were supposed to bring me the package an hour ago! If you stopped for doughnuts I swear I'll kill you!"_

The voice was female and distinctly British. "I'm sorry, but he can't come to the phone right now; he's a little... preoccupied." There was a long pause on the other end. Then the call disconnected.

Aiden smiled a slim one. He walked into the parking lot over to his car. There was a sticky note taped to the driver's side window. He picked it off and read it. _'The hooker hooked me up with her baby.'_

He shook his head and crumpled the paper. He threw it over his shoulder and yanked the door open. The fresh leather seats and customized interior met him. "Well, at least she's got good taste in cars."

Aiden sat there in the shadows; face illuminated by the phone. His thumb glided over the screen as he traced the call. It beeped and left a locator flag. "There you are..." He read the name appearing on the screen.

"Trix Lindsey."

The car purred to life and the lights shot against the wall. "Time to put an end to this." He put the car in gear and reversed out. The tires screeched as he floored in and left a hell of a black stripe on the concrete.

Eh- the maid will take care of that.

The subwoofers blared out _'Justin Bieber's- Baby'_... or something. Aiden skipped the song in under a split second. Clearly this car belonged to a hooker...

"Time to follow the breadcrumbs."

* * *

"Everybody wanted to be the hero of their own story. Nobody wanted to be comic relief."

\- Lev Grossman

¤CM¤


	23. Chapter 22- Stare into the Abyss

Freedom Fighter

 _Chapter 22: Stare into the abyss_

* * *

Tadashi sat with his head between his knees; his fingers fisting his hair. Hiro was busy having an MRI. He was faced with bigger problems. Much bigger issues. Like giving a statement.

What happened? Why is the Child Services agent now in a body bag being shipped to the morgue? Your brother did this? Why are our key witnesses to the hybrid trafficking case dead and more importantly- why are you our prime suspect?

With a wordless sigh Aunt Cass sat beside him and handed him the Styrofoam cup. Tadashi looked up as the rich scent of coffee hugged his nose. "I hear Brewed is the 'Next Big Thing'." He took it with a sarcastic smile.

He didn't even bother trying to reply. Aunt Cass sunk into the chair and caressed the cup. "What are we going to do?" He stared at his coffee, not expecting an answer. He didn't want one. Reality isn't something he wanted to face.

His brother almost got his brain bashed in on the banister, he was being questioned for the death of two prime suspects, Charlotte Gardener was dead, Aunt Cass was about to lose her Cafe because she's drowning in medical debt and his brother...

Tadashi swallowed. Facing reality is the last thing on his agenda.

Cass put a hand on his shoulder. He lifted his head and looked at her. She didn't smile. She didn't frown. She just stared. With a blink she faced forward; her hand still on him. Tadashi's phone rang; the happy tune making him grimace.

Without looking who it was he pressed red and pocketed.

He took a sip from his coffee. "You should answer it," Aunt Cass didn't look at him; still staring at the wall, "It's probably important." She took a drink from her cup. Tadashi shook his head. "Nothing is more important than Hiro."

For the first time since she arrived she frowned- making facial expressions. "Everything is important, but we need to prioritise." Again the phone rang. Tadashi stared at his Aunt. He didn't know she was a fountain of wisdom.

What a surprise.

He nodded and stood up. The phone tickled his fingers as he walked away and answered. He couldn't even get a word in before the caller cut him off. _"You need to come to Chicago."_ Tadashi frowned; his hand clenching the cup.

"Aiden- what? I told you I'd call you back."

" _Well you didn't so I took matters into my own hands."_

"What do you mean by that?"

" _I told you I needed to scan the original RFID tag to open this thing you requested- so I did a bit of digging. Why didn't you tell me you found your brother- it would've made things less complicated."_

Tadashi's eyes went wide and his throat dried like a desert in a drought. "How did you find out about that?"

" _It's all over the news- you'd have to live under a rock to not have noticed."_

He pinched the bridge of his nose and began pacing to and fro. "Tell me something I don't know."

" _Knowing you found your brother gave me insight into what you wanted open- I'm guessing his access port- I put together two and two and started asking around."_

"If by asking around you mean one of your little 'vigilante interferences' then I'm guessing this story isn't ending well."

" _You wanted Billtong so I'm giving you the bull."_

"I have no idea what that means."

" _Travel more and you'd know- get to Chicago and maybe Santa has a little present for you."_

Tadashi stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait. You got it?!" His heart beat faster than a Burnout engine. He gripped his hair; unable to stop the smile being birthed on his face. _"No."_ His smile died. "No?"

" _No."_

Tadashi shut his mouth. Aiden's irritation leaked through the line and he wasn't about to push his luck with this short tempered man _. "But I've got a lead- follow up on it for me and I'll exchange that info for your little brother's... whatever it is you want to do. Get to Chicago as soon as you have it."_

"Sure, but what-" Tadashi stared at the phone as it beeped in monotone. "Why do people always hang up on me?" He frowned. What just happened? Before he could put the phone away it buzzed and dinged.

He clicked on his mailbox and found an e-mail sent from his 'little helper'.

 _ **Evans Avenue 34**_

 _ **Sloane Lindsey**_

 _ **Find out who she is and where she is. Remember to keep an Ace up your sleeve. Poker Night.**_

The message faded into black and white. Tadashi frowned. "What are you doing?" He jumped ten feet in the air and his phone struggled to stay in his grip. The abrupt voice from behind caused his heart to spike.

Tadashi turned and faced his partner in crime. "Gogo, what are you doing here." His sweaty fingers gripped the device a little too tight and his knuckles flashed white. "I asked you first." The dry look he gave her was almost comical. Almost.

"Why act like a three year old?" She punched him on the arm. "I'm trying to lighten the mood you dweeb! Be grateful." He smiled and ducked her next hit. "I was just... you know what- no more secrets- I'm going to be honest with you, because you deserve it."

He swallowed and looked down; suddenly guilty. "You had the guts to be honest with me and look how I treated you." Gogo punched him again. "Woman up and tell me already!"

"Hey, I'm trying to have a moment here." He seemed hurt. Actually hurt. She stopped and allowed him to have his little moment of self-pity. "I found someone who can open Hiro's access port. If this works we can remove the fighting chip and get him back to normal...only..."

Tadashi looked at his phone; his grip altering between vice like and fairy like. "The only problem is we have to go to Chicago to do this. With everything that's happened I don't see that happening."

Gogo frowned. She'd been in the office when the news came in. It felt wrong to say 'I told you so' so instead she raced down here to see if they were okay. "I can help you, but you're not going to be happy with my methods."

That was the last thing she wanted to say. Helping her partner and friend escape the country like convicts- which at this point they are- isn't something she had planned since the first day at Police Academy.

The look that sparked in Tadashi's eyes convinced her that it would be worth it. Anything would be worth it to paste a smile like that on his face.

"Anything for Hiro."

Gogo frowned. "Where is he?" His smile crawled into a corner, curled up, and died. "Doing tests. He was in the ER since last night- his collarbone was broken and they had to relocate his shoulder.

Tadashi swallowed and looked down. His face pulled in pain like a nail was beat through his foot.

"His head was bleeding a lot when the EMTs arrived." He clenched his eyes and turned away. "It's like staring into the abyss. The further you look the darker it gets. You can't really see the light at the end. It's just one. Big. Black. Pit."

"Hamada family?"

Tadashi's head snapped up and he swirled around. A doctor approached Aunt Cass as she stood up. At the man's words the cup in his hand slipped and splashed onto the floor- spilling cold coffee everywhere.

His knees caved in. Gogo grabbed him around the waist and pulled him up before he could meet the floor. He could see Aunt Cass thumping back into the chair- her expression scary blank. He couldn't hear anything beyond the heavy ringing in his ears.

" _He's paralysed from the waist down. The police will escort him to his room. Tomorrow his suffering will end when he will be lawfully euthanized. I'm sorry for your loss."_

Suddenly the abyss got bigger. And darker.

* * *

"In Africa, you do not view death from the auditorium of life, as a spectator, but from the edge of the stage, waiting only for your cue."

-Peter Godwin

¤CM¤


	24. Chapter 23- A risky bid

Freedom Fighter

 _Chapter 23: A risky Bid_

* * *

"You can't kill him!" Tadashi ripped free from Gogo's grasp and propelled forward. Aunt Cass's head snapped to him; her eyes going wide. The doctor turned; unfazed. He stared as the young man approached.

He nearly slipped on the stain that slicked the floor, but he kept charging forward. Tadashi's hands were clenched at his sides. "I presume you're Hiro's brother."

"You can't kill him just because he's paralyzed!" The doctor recoiled and took a step back. Tadashi stepped forward glaring right at the man- invading his personal space and standing toe to toe.

He was prepared to fight.

"Oh- OH. I may have worded my sentence wrong. Hiro isn't being euthanized- he's being executed; he killed a woman of the state in cold blood and is seen as too dangerous to keep around. I've received word that the court is allowing this considering the circumstances."

It happened so fast neither Gogo nor Aunt Cass had time to react.

Tadashi's hand shot out and gripped the doctor around the neck. He drove the man into the nearest wall and leaned in closely. His rock brown eyes glared into the doctor's. Tadashi could feel the man tremble beneath his fingers.

' _Good.'_

He was so close that his furious breath crashed into the man's face. Sweat dripped from his forehead. Tadashi could feel the veins in his neck throb and tighten. He lowered his eyebrows and opened his mouth. His teeth bared white under the sharp light.

"If you _ever_ accuse my brother of murder again your body will be the next in a body bag." He didn't even realise he was tightening his grip until the man choked and garbled beneath him. "And you won't ever get your _filthy_ paws on him."

With another squeeze he let go and watched with heaving shoulders as the man slumped against the wall; rubbing his bruised neck. "Where is he?" The doctor glared at him. Tadashi clenched his jaw and fists. He didn't answer.

" _Where is he?!"_

His voice boomed across the halls and made some of the nurses stop and stare with wide eyes. The doctor flinched; eyes widening. With a shaking hand he pointed down the hall and stuttered: "Room 101."

Tadashi snapped forward. The doctor shrunk back. He gave a satisfied smile and clipped away. Aunt Cass and Gogo stared at the doctor for a brief moment before following. The man was frozen in disbelief.

Tadashi opened the door with a trembling hand. Hiro was asleep on the bed, just like the many nights before when he visited after they first found him, only this time he was strapped down with leather and secured tightly to the bed.

He swallowed the tight clod that swelled in his throat.

The cast around Hiro's torso was a putrid white and stung his eyes. A bandage was wrapped around his head and was stained crimson. It felt like walking in quicksand as he made his way to his brother.

He didn't bother with a chair. After his little show with the doctor he was sure to be thrown out. "How am I going to save you?" His hand embraced his brother's much smaller one. He had forgotten how miniature he was.

Something about hospitals always made people look so fragile- no matter how stupid and cheesy that sounds. No matter how _**clichéd**_ **.** There are just some things that can't help but be so.

"Definitely not on your own." Tadashi lifted his head and turned to Gogo. She stood in the doorway; Aunt Cass next to her. "I'm thinking you have a plan?" She pushed off the wall and plopped into a chair.

Aunt Cass still stood stricken in the doorway.

Tadashi tossed his phone at his partner. "Read the message in my inbox." Gogo frowned, but grabbed the phone in mid-air and proceeded in doing as he told. Aunt Cass stepped forward, her legs numb and shaky.

"Who's Sloane Lindsey?"

Tadashi shrugged and walked towards her. His hand let go of his brothers and it fell to the bed with a soft rustle of material. "That's what I have to find out- Aiden will only help me if I can give him the info. And I need to find said information at this," –he pointed at the address- "Location."

Aunt Cass took his place and slipped Hiro's hand in her own. He watched as she smoothed her thumb over his skin. "So this is a poker party? Do you know how to play?" Tadashi shook his head; still staring at his brother.

"Well then it's a good thing I do. Come on. We don't have much time- the people are coming for Hiro tomorrow. We get the info today, escape with Hiro tonight and be in Chicago by tomorrow. Then your buddy can help us with your brother."

Tadashi frowned. He shook his head. "What about Aunt Cass? We can't leave her here. What happens to us if we do this? Then we're convicts on the run- we can't ever come back."

Gogo sunk into the chair and pursed her lips. "That's the price of freedom. Are you willing to pay?"

"San-Fransokyo is my home. I grew up here." He looked at her, but she didn't face him. She stared forward; eyebrows drawn. "Tadashi, you wanted to do this; this was your plan- to save your brother, and I'm just trying to help. Don't ask me to make decisions that don't affect me."

She looked at him. Deadly serious.

Tadashi stared at his hands. The clock ticked and the machines beeped. All four occupants breathed and it felt like they were sucking away the oxygen. He could feel his lungs shrink and his heart hop helplessly.

"I'd rather try than die. Hiro is innocent. I'm not sure what happened back at the cafe, but I know that he couldn't help it. I know that he doesn't deserve to die."

Gogo gave him a rare smile and stood. "Hurry up- we've got some hussies to hustle." She held her hand out and he took it. With a heave he was on his feet. They walked to the door, but Tadashi stopped.

"You gonna be okay?"

His Aunt didn't reply; didn't even acknowledge that he spoke. She just stared at her nephew. Broken. Fragile. Condemned. He swallowed. He stepped forward, but Gogo's hand on his shoulder made him freeze, cast a waning glance at his guardian, and follow her out.

* * *

Gogo zoomed into the driveway and cut the ignition. The house was normal and the garden was just a pathetic patch of grass. Faulty lights glowed and lit a path down to the storm cellar. Where the doors should have been there was now a perfectly decrepit set of stairs leading into the darkness.

Gogo restrained herself from reaching for her gun. Habits die hard. The two of them descended into the smoke coveted room. "Are you sure you know how to play?" She blinked and gave him a dry stare.

Tadashi lifted his hands in surrender and let her lead the way. The round table in the middle of the room had three men sitting around it- already deep in a game. They laughed as one man told a tale.

The empty bottles of booze gave more insight of why they were laughing for no apparent reason. "How much to deal me in?"

The men turned their attention to Gogo. She stood with her arms folded; glaring at each of them in turn. They looked at one another then started laughing. "You're not from around here are you?"

Tadashi decided to keep his distance. Obviously she knew what she was doing. "Clearly not; because I'm more educated than you."

The men around the table 'ooohed' and the man who spoke looked around, glaring at them. "You don't 'buy in' to the game we're playing here, girly. We're playing for things much more _valuable_ than money- I don't expect a _woman_ to understand."

Tadashi swallowed and took another step back. This guy just broke every rule in history when speaking with Gogo. "Indulge me." His mouth hung open. He closed it and stared with wide eyes.

' _I hadn't been expecting that. More of a Chackie Chan moment or where she goes all Billy the Kid on their asses and shoots them back to the hole they crawled out of.'_

The man adjusted in his seat. "Are you a _cop_?" Tadashi swallowed; sweat gathering in his brow. "That is debateable at the moment."

' _What are you doing?!'_

The man looked her up and down. He scoffed. "I _like_ this one, boys, a _cop_ that admits it." The other men sized her up. "We smell _cops_ from a mile away. What makes _you_ different?"

Gogo took a seat in the empty chair. The men didn't mind at all. They picked up the cards and started shuffling them, cutting them, and dealing them. Tadashi blinked. He knew Gogo had skills... but this-

"There's a chance that the police are corrupt and I don't want to be a part of that. But that's not the point- I'm looking for someone."

"Aren't we all?" The men laughed and Gogo picked up her cards. She glanced at her hand then placed the cards face down. "I was thinking maybe one of you know her?" One of the men laughed and jabbed the man next to him in the ribs.

"These louts know as many _women_ as they do the different _shades_ of blue." A punch to his jaw made him shut up. "Talk for yourself, James." Three cards were placed on the table. The ace of spades, nine of diamonds and a king of spades.

"Does the name 'Sloane Lindsey' ring any whistles?"

Tadashi stared at them as they played. There wasn't any money... what are they betting with. "Oh- so you want _info_? Well then- you've come to the right _place_. Whoever sent you has excellent _connections_."

The man put three chips forward. " _Raise_." The other men stared at him; eyes narrowed. Analyzing- gauging- looking for any signs of a bluff. "Why?" Gogo called and pushed three chips forward too.

"We don't bet with money, _princess_ , we bet with secrets- information- anything that others _don't_ want us to know. So tell me- what do the _people_ down at the station have locked behind their _walls_?"

One card was placed on the table. Queen of spades.

"If we're betting with secrets here then what do _you_ have to hide? Have the info on Sloane?" Gogo narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. All of the men stared at her. "I guess you'll just have to _win_ the pot and find out, _girly_."

With a smile she leaned forward. "Raise." She put her chips in the middle. The men narrowed their eyes. " _Call_." James pushed chips forward; his eyes never leaving hers. "Fold. Damnit." The fat one threw down his cards angrily. "I need a beer."

He stood up and walked to the bar. Tadashi followed him with narrowed eyes. The last one stared at the cards on the table- down at his own hand- at the two remaining players then back at his own cards.

"Check." He knocked the table two times. The last card was placed on the table. A '7' of hearts. Gogo stared at the last card, her heart rate picking up and sweat collecting on her forehead. "All in." She pushed everything she had forward.

Everyone stared at her again.

"That's a risky bid."

She narrowed her eyes. "Not woman enough to take me on? Or do you think it's a bluff? Maybe... or maybe I actually have an ace up my sleeve." She winked. "Does anyone have gum?" The man popped the cap off his beer and took a cheek-inflating swig.

James narrowed his eyes. "Go _fish_. Call." He pushed all his chips forward. "Do you have such a hard on for getting under the cop's panties and revealing all their dirty secrets?" The last one folded.

" _Maybe_ , or maybe I have a good _hand_."

"Or perhaps you have a superiority complex and don't like losing."

He raised an eyebrow. Gogo gestured for him to lay down his hand. He did.

The ace of hearts and the king of clovers.

Tadashi closed his eyes and looked down. _'Two pair. Gogo lost.'_

"Now- tell me _all_ about the _cops'_ blackmail. This ought to be _good_." James sat forward, leaning his elbows on the table. Gogo sighed. "There's this one guy, Paul- he works down at the detention level. You can get him to do practically anything if you use the right... _incentive_."

Tadashi looked up. What was she doing? She promised Paul that she'd never reveal his... whatever. James nodded- hooked on her words. "But that's a story for another time." She picked up her cards and flipped them over.

"Read 'em and weep."

The ten of spades and the jack of spades. A royal flush.

The fat one put down his beer. "Well I'll be damned- the newbie princess won." Gogo sat back and crossed her arms. "Now. Tell me all about Sloane."

* * *

"One of the most important things I've learned in life is to ignore what people say. I watch what they do instead."

-Amanda Patterson

¤CM¤


	25. Chapter 24- Role model

Freedom Fighter

 _Chapter 24: Role model_

* * *

Snow crashed into his face as he got out the car. "Meet me at the university when you're done!" Tadashi nodded and slammed the door. Gogo pulled away- smoke mixing with the frozen flecks.

He tightened his grip on the plastic bag. _'We're halfway there.'_ His shoulders pulled together and trapped the heat as he entered the hospital.

Hiro was awake when he came in. Aunt Cass was nowhere to be seen. Tadashi smiled as he approached his brother. Hiro tried to push himself back. He snarled at him and bared his teeth. Tadashi stopped.

His mouth opened as he tried to form words; but failed in misery. His eyes scanned his brother. He was still strapped down- needles puncturing his skin- blankets locking him to the bed. His hair struggled beneath the bandages- his beanie on the bedside table.

His eyes were terrified and glued to him. Hiro was acting defensively. But why was he- Tadashi rushed forward. Hiro renewed his struggles; inching away from Tadashi's reaching hand. He grabbed his brother around the chin and turned his head.

A glaring bruise spread on his cheek.

"Hiro... who- who hit you?" Concerned eyes captured his brother's attention- urging him to calm down. "Are you okay?! Did they hurt you anywhere else? I'm going to kill them! Hiro, are you okay. Oh no. You're hurt."

Hiro tensed as Tadashi stroked a thumb over the bruise. "Where's Aunt Cass? Did she get our message? Did she go back to the cafe? Oh no- you're hurt- did they do it while she was gone? We have to get you out of here!"

Tadashi ran to the door and locked it. He jammed a chair against it and opened the window. They were on the first floor. He could get out and... and _carry_ Hiro to...

' _He's paralyzed.'_

He closed his eyes; his hands stopping with the leather. His breath hitched as he stared at the sheets. His brother was unable to walk. Oh gosh. Hiro made a noise in the back of his throat. Tadashi's head snapped up.

He could _feel_ the fear radiating from his brother.

Pain shot through him. "No, Hiro, it's okay. I'm getting you out of here." The buckles clicked loose and he threw them over to the other side. He undid the straps around Hiro's ankles and wrists. Hiro scrambled back, on his elbows, but regretted in instantly.

Hiro yelped; reaching an uninjured hand over to his shoulder. Tadashi gently took his hand away and put it in his lap. "Calm. Calm. I'm here to help." He cast a nervous glance at the door; no one heard them. A breath of relief escaped him.

"I brought you clothes- so you don't have to wear the scrubs- I know; they're irritating, right?" Tadashi picked up the plastic bag and dug out a bunch of clothes. "Should I help you dress or-" At the state Hiro was in there was no way he was dressing himself.

"I'll put on your shirt- but your undies and pants- no way!" Being as careful as possible he removed the scrubs and kicked them under the bed- banished to the dark side. The cross collar strap around his shattered bones was the best brace ever, but the worst to manoeuvre around.

Tadashi bundled the shirt and slipped it over Hiro's tangle of black tresses. It caught on the Clavicle support brace. He glared at it and gently tugged it over. Hiro squirmed in discomfort. "Hey its okay, buddy- see it's over."

He left the material and it rolled over his scarred flesh. Tadashi turned his head. He knew Hiro didn't want him to see his scars and to be honest he didn't either. Bad memories.

He handed the underwear and pants. "You can handle that, right?" Hiro looked at the underwear. He opened it and stretched it out in front of his face. The material touched his nose and he sniffed it.

Tadashi bit back a disturbed look. He put his hand over his brother's and lowered the clothing. "You don't sniff underwear unless you're a pervert." Hiro tilted his head. In a flash he put the underwear over his head.

This time he laughed.

"Okay, buddy, I'll help you, but you have to pinkie swear not to tell a _soul_!" Hiro turned his head; one eye peeking through the leg hole. Tadashi shook his head and ripped the undies away. "Lay back."

Hiro blinked. "This is so embarrassing. You better not be recording this. And don't add this to memory either!" Tadashi poked Hiro's feet through the holes. He looked away as he slipped the underwear higher and higher.

They stopped going up and he risked a peek; one eye stealing a glance. He sighed and let the material go. "There. The pants will be easier now that you're half decent." Tadashi stood and held out the pants.

"Come on; get up."

Hiro blinked.

Tadashi pan-faced. "You have to stop doing that." He gripped Hiro's hand and lifted him out of bed. The little guy winced as his feet touched the floor. His metal foot met the linoleum with a clank.

"Okay, one foot in front of the other."

Hiro lifted a foot; wincing at the pain. Tadashi frowned; concerned. He continued, frowning as he angled the limbs into the material. Tadashi smiled as his baby brother stuck his tongue out in concentration.

"Don't wobble your legs so much. Steady them."

With a sigh and one too many curses Hiro was finally in the cargos. Tadashi grimaced as he zipped the fly and tugged the shirt over it. "Get into your jacket- it's cold out." He held out the jacket, but he made no move to take it.

"Oh yeah- shoulder."

He moved around his brother and smoothed the jacket around his shoulders and through his arms. He zipped it up as well. "At least all the clothes cover up that nasty brace; that's one up for outfits, right?"

Tadashi brightened and gave Hiro a genuine smile. "I got you something!" He hopped over to the bag and removed the last remaining item. He held it up for him to see. Hiro's eyes brightened at the colours.

He stepped forward; feet clicking on the tiles. "This is Superman; he's a good guy- like you. He _only_ uses his powers for good; never for evil. Remember that." He gave the comic to Hiro, who took it with straining fingers.

The little hybrid stroked the colourful front. He tipped his head to the side. He pointed at a robot on the cover. Tadashi frowned. "That's Atomo- the metal menace, but he's the villain." He pressed his finger on Superman who was flying in action. "You're more like the hero. Like Superman."

He reached out to ruffle Hiro's hair. Freezing and glaring at the bandage on his head. His hands grabbed his beanie and situated it on his head. "There. Now you don't look like an escaped convict with a head injury."

Tadashi moved to the window; Hiro hobbling after him. He glanced at the door- satisfied no one entered yet and clattered through. His shoes thudded onto the frost; the cold hitting him full force.

Snow cut into his hair and bit into his exposed fingers. He looked back into the room. Hiro was standing there- looking lost- hugging the comic to his chest like a protective shield. Tadashi curled and uncurled his fingers. He motioned his hands.

"Come on, buddy, let's get you out of here."

Hiro took a tiny step forward, his fingers tightening around the book. "I won't hurt you come on." His voice was soft and soothing. The little one took another baby step. Tadashi breathed through his nose and looked away. He clasped his wrist in his opposite hand.

"Hurry up, buddy, we're running out of time."

The snow white flecks taunted him with their frozen faces as they brushed around his body. He shivered. Hiro rocked from side to side; taking another teeny step. He was in reach now. Tadashi wanted nothing more than to reach out and grab him around the shoulders; pulling him through the window.

He would have done it- hadn't he known of his baby brother's injuries. He looked away- glancing around him- there was no one around. Who would dare be out in this blizzard? "Hiro _please_."

He tapped the window pane; his voice rising in pitch. Hiro narrowed his eyes and looked at him sideways. He inched forward. He was now standing against the wall right in front of him. Tadashi gave a low laugh.

"Okay, okay- now try putting your leg over the edge."

Hiro tilted his head and frowned. "Okay- wait." He leaned through the window and slinked his arm around Hiro's waist- one arm hooking under his good shoulder. He lifted; Hiro squawked. Tadashi grunted as he lifted his brother out the room.

He placed him on the ground. Hiro wrapped his arms around his waist- his head resting on his stomach, all his weight leaning on him. He shivered and his bones shook. Tadashi frowned and looked him over. He was fully dressed in warmth- he couldn't possibly be-

He slapped his forehead- why is his brain so _frozen_ and _slow_?!- looking at Hiro's naked feet. "I'm really not in the zone today!" He groaned and closed his eyes. Hiro's shivering brought him back. Tadashi rubbed the nape of his neck and shifted from leg to leg.

He hadn't brought any shoes, but he can't let his brother walk around bare foot.

"I'm gonna kill myself for this."

He blew out a breath- the smoke being cast to the wind. "Hey, buddy, I'm gonna carry you, okay? Okay?"

Hiro let go with a yelp. He touched- touched his shoulder. "For the moment hugging is bad- no hugging- you're going to hurt yourself more." He levelled a look at him; tears collecting in Hiro's eyes.

"Okay, here we go, buddy." He placed his arms behind his knees and the other around his back- instead of his shoulders- and lifted. Hiro weighed next to nothing. "I thought we were regulating your nutrition intake? You're still skinny."

Tadashi started walking; shaking his head. "From now on you're having a pure Mc. Donald's diet so we can fatten you up- no more skinny ass for you!" Hiro rest his head against Tadashi's chest and burrowed into the heat.

"If only Gogo could see me now: talking my brother into eating plastic and grease and having him trudge through snow without shoes- escaping from his room/cell. She'll be so proud- I'm the best role model ever."

Once the cold vanished and his brain freeze melted a cold deeper than anything settled in his gut.

Why was Hiro able to walk?

* * *

"Adversity is like a strong wind. It tears away from us all but the things that cannot be torn, so that we see ourselves as we really are."

-Arthur Golden

¤CM¤


	26. Chapter 25- Planting a Bug

Freedom Fighter

 _Chapter 25: Planting a bug_

* * *

`Aiden crept along the wall and slipped around the corner. He ducked behind a bin of bashed baseball bats and removed his phone. He had his suspicions of why the signal came from May Stadium and he didn't like it one bit.

This stadium was abandoned for the last twenty years and all entrances were shut off- all except for the basement which was unlocked and hung on rusty hinges. Down here the walls were soundproof.

That's one of the reasons these traffickers used this place as their base of operations. No one can hear them scream. Aiden tapped into the security cameras; hacking them with stealth and skill.

On his screen he could see exactly what the people in the security room can see. All they saw was an innocent tray of rotting bats; abandoned years ago. He narrowed his eyes and controlled the camera- forcing it to move and angling towards the next one- which he hacked as well.

All down the halls he hacked and surfed the camera's, scoping the place; getting a good idea of where guards were, which doors were locked and which ones he had to move through to get to his target.

First he has to take out the guards in the security room and lock them in the dressing room. It won't be that hard- knock them out and dump them in his little dumping place. He was already in the basement so all he has to do is get in there: boom pow boom- voila!

Home run.

Aiden buried his phone and snooped around the corner. He could make out two people through the window. One was standing against the wall- facing the window and staring at the wall. She had a shaved head and had a Piledriver locked in her grip across her chest.

The other was drumming his fingers against the desk- ear buds drumming soft music. He didn't wear a shirt, but that didn't seem to bother the chick at all; the constant tapping was getting on her nerves.

She kept glaring at him sideways every now and again. There wasn't anyone else in there. If he could get in there- take her out without her firing a single shot he could knock the dude out as well without him even noticing. Or setting off an alarm.

He cracked his knuckles and removed his friction lock 21 inch baton. This was going to be easy. He pushed open the door and stormed in. The woman's eyes went wide and she levelled the barrel at him.

Aiden tackled her to the ground; knocking the gun from her hands. It dropped onto the floor as he took his baton. She struggled and pushed at him as he pinned her to the floor. He put a hand over her mouth to keep her from calling out.

Muffled grunts came from her as they quarrelled. The man kept drumming his fingers and sang off tune- Aiden was thankful that the walls were soundproof- this guy was going to kill him.

He debated whether he should hit her on the head to knock her out. _'I don't hit women.'_ She raised her head and moved his hand. The woman bit down. Aiden pulled his hand away; shaking it.

"Terrance you idiot!" Aiden brought the baton down on her temple twice. She fell still. Hitting her twice could kill her. He knew it was possible, but the second hit wasn't as firmly placed as the first- so she would be out longer than usual instead of the blow killing her.

The man in the chair didn't turn around. He waved his hand and talked louder than necessary. "JUST CHILL! THIS IS MY JAM, ROX, JUST FRICKIN' CHILL!" Aiden stood up. Terrance looked in the window; seeing a man rise behind him.

He whirled around, but all he saw next was stars and the glow of the universe as his music faded into infinity. Aiden holstered his weapon and put it in his pocket. He looked at the two of them.

They weren't getting up anytime soon. He felt guilty, but pushed it away- they deserved it. These scum bags were part of illegal slavery and they didn't do anything about it. "The cops better appreciate my little present when they find these dead beats."

He pulled at his trench coat. He shoved Terrance out of the chair, his slump body crashing into the floor, and sat - facing the monitors. "Let's plant a little bug to make their system sick enough to visit the _'hospital behind bars.'_ " His fingers floated fast and across the console as he uploaded the virus from his phone.

"There. Now- at a click of a button all their equipment and communication will crash. An entire empire will burn to ash. Now, where are you...?" Aiden scanned the live feed and filtered it through the profiler.

Police records and shots scanned everyone's facial recognition and threw the results to his phone. Every single person in this place had a file. Even the ones that didn't have a police record- there were other files that the government had on them- all in the system.

Birth certificates. Work references. Medical records. Everything.

His phone beeped twice. "There you are." Aiden enlarged the screen of security camera 47. "Trix Lindsey. Head of this operation. No police record. No records at all. Everything is erased from the system. To the world you're dead- a ghost drifting through and causing terror to children. To all. I've got you now."

Aiden stood and glanced at his phone. She was in the VIP lounge. He took in a deep breath and put away his device. The man on the floor groaned. He kicked the man in the stomach and swiped out the door.

He locked it behind him and broke the handle.

"Time for one of my _'vigilante interferences'._ "

Aiden ran up the stairs; removing his Spec Ops .1911. Loaded with tranq darts and topped with a silencer. He ducked behind a corroded bench and fired, hitting an armed guard in the neck.

The dude grabbed at it and yelped- before dropping to the floor. Another guard came around the corner- spotted his unconscious comrade and yelled out. He removed a pistol from his belt and looked around while walking forward.

Aiden monitored him carefully. The man bent down and surveyed his buddy. He recoiled and stood up- "Hey, we got a-" He fired and the man dropped on top of the other. He stayed behind the bench for a while.

No one came.

Aiden vaulted over the dilapidated piece of trash and crawled closer to the corner. He peeked around, but saw nothing. With a blow of breath he ran up the stairs, two at a time.

Cold air flowed through the hallways; pale shadows thrown onto the concrete as the midnight moon spread its glow onto the stadium.

It was eerie. Silent. Not even voices echoed down the corridors and through the doors. He didn't see any more guards. Where were they? Only moments ago they were streaming the place- almost scanning- and now...

He stopped and stood straight. Removing his phone, he looked up the blueprints and his position. The lounge was just through the doors up ahead. For the HQ of hybrid trafficking, which spread through the world like pestilence, there weren't many cages around.

There wasn't even a whiff of hybrids.

Where did she keep them all?

" _Ladies and Gentleman!"_ Aiden dodged and rolled behind a trashcan. The voice echoed like a hollow shriek through his ears. _"I'd like you to meet Fullmetal, our reigning champion, against Atom- a little junkie we_ rescued _from the streets and brought to glory!"_

" _Unfortunately, what these two boys forgot was their place! Once a fighter always a fighter! These two thought they could escape and ruin our fine establishment and entertainment! Well it's time to teach them a lesson! What do you think about that?!"_

Aiden scanned the corridor. He didn't hear anything except the crackle of static. His eyes landed on an intercom in the corner above the lounge doors.

" _Fight!"_

His eyes went wide. Hybrids.

He tightened his grip around the hilt of the gun and ran for the door. At the wooden barrier he crouched down and pushed open slowly. He peeked through and saw her sitting there- in a chair staring through the window; flanked with armed guards.

Aiden snuck through and pressed himself against the bar, in the middle of the room, hidden by shadows. There were a couple of people in the room. Most of them wore Rolexes and tuxes.

' _Even the higher class of Chicago are spun in between these spiders. These creepy crawlies.'_

He crept behind the bar, shooting a man standing there alone and dragging him behind it; placing his immobile body against the island. "Hey," Aiden froze and looked up. "I bet two grand Atom is going to win." He looked around the corner and saw two men addressing Trix.

She stared out the window, through the heads and fists waving erratically in the air, and onto the field. "Let's make this interesting, chief, if Atom wins I'll give you the blackmail I have on you- heck- I'll even toss in a hybrid you can have some fun with when your wife isn't home."

Aiden clenched his jaw. _'Great. Now our police are corrupt as well. Damnit.'_

"Deal." The man replied, not even waiting for her to finish. " _But_ if Fulmetal wins I want one of your patrol cars and ten grand." The man stuttered. "Where am I supposed to get ten grand?! Who do you think I am- I can't just get you a patrol car."

Trix shrugged. "I'm offering you a valuable deal here, chief, that blackmail doesn't come cheap... the hybrid I don't really care much about." She waved her hand and picked up her Bloody Merry.

The crowd outside the soundproof glass shot to their feet and pumped their arms in the air- food, beer and spit flying. An explosion from down in the field brightened the dark night. The police officer looked down at the field and smiled.

"Fine- Atom seems to be winning anyway- it's because your other fighter is a pussy- he doesn't even throw a punch."

Trix gave a dry laugh. "There are some hybrids that purr like cats if that's what you're saying. We can get you one. Or if you don't we can just have them fixed- that will cost extra." She put her glass down and stared out the window.

The woman took out her phone and typed a message. "If I win the bet I don't have to pay at all." He couldn't see her face from here, but he was sure she just smiled and lifted her shoulders. "We'll see."

The crowd roared and cheered. The officer's eyes went wide and he ran to the glass- pressing his hands against it. "What happened?! Why is he down?!" Aiden frowned. One moment the man was confident about winning- Trix sends out a message- and now he was losing.

He narrowed his eyes and grabbed his phone. He leered around the bar and checked her out. He pressed his phone and made the connection. Hack successful. Aiden looked up her chat history. _'_ _ **Shock Atom- he can't win. Do anything. X-X or else.**_ _'_

She was rigging the game. By torturing the hybrids that are forced to fight or die. He shook his head and put away his phone- his gun griped in his hand. _'This ends now. Scan the RFID card and get out. The cops can handle this. I'm sure if I hack the chief's phone I can flush out all the other crooked bastards serving in Chicago's finest.'_

Aiden stood up and levelled his barrel. His first target was the guards.

He pulled the trigger and the dart slammed into the man's shoulder. He dropped like a sack of poop to the ground. Trix jumped up- her drink flying to the carpet- and turned to him. Their eyes met.

"Get him!" She shouted and pointed a finger at him. The bullets rapped off the second man's machine gun and slammed into the fine Cape Chesnutt finish. It chipped the wood and sent splinters splattering everywhere. Aiden fired off a round and ducked.

The man was huge, but his aim sucked. "You should spend less time sucking on steroids and more time in the shooting range, Roid Rage!" He peeked around the corner and found that he shot the officer.

The rich scum fleeted the scene- running out the glass double doors. Trix in tow. _'Great she's getting away.'_

The cascade of deadly lead didn't die down and it made him wonder if the little maniac even had a shot limit. Above him the wood started falling apart and scarpering onto the carpet and into his hair.

Finally the shots ceased and the man swore. Aiden took his chance and vaulted over the shredded counter- holstering his gun and ripping free his baton- he kicked the man in the ribs and he fell backwards- crashing into the window- making it crack.

The people outside ripped apart and stared with wide eyes at the damage inside the lounge. He ignored them as he walked forward. The man pulled at the hammer of the gun- trying in vain to reload.

Aiden lifted his baton- the man lifted his gun. He tackled the man around the waist- crashing through the window- sending bullets and glass firing into the air. The crowd dispersed with shouts.

The weapon's muzzle lifted up and ripped holes in the roof. Aiden brought his baton down on the man's skull and he stopped moving. With gloved hands he ripped the weapon from his hands and tossed in behind the broken bar.

He holstered his weapon and got up; his boots crunching the glass. Aiden wiped the splattered material from his leather trench coat and ran. He jumped through the window and shot the double doors open. It was dark, but there was a stairwell- the only way out.

He ran- his feet digging into the carpet.

He didn't bother taking the stairs one floor down- he jumped, hitting the ground rolling. Aiden got up and continued his chase. The pigeon holes up above made the light from the highlighted field flash onto his face like a movie reel moving too fast.

Blocks of beams blinked over his pumping legs and arms.

Aiden took out his phone and looked at the screen. The blinking red dot glared at him. She was right up ahead. But she wasn't moving. He ran faster- removing his gun.

She was waiting for him and he was ready.

He saw her RFID tag as she was running- it was around her neck- on a dog chain- flapping like a talkative person's mouth. It probably escaped from the inside of her jacket as she ran, because she was obviously trying to hide it from sight back in the lounge.

And for obvious reason.

Aiden slowed down and came to a stop. Cloaked in shadows were three figures. Trix and two more. He narrowed his eyes. "Are you too scared to take me on yourself? You must be if you always have goons to do your work for you."

"I've heard of you. _The Fox_. Chicago's cloaked hero. The vigilante. Rumour has it you were busy tracking down kidnapped girls and slaughtered slaves. Now I find you here. Had a change of heart?"

He flexed his fingers around the hilt of his gun. "When you started globalising your sick _industry_ news reached me faster. Your trafficking days are _over_ Trix."

Even through the shadows he could see her sardonic smirk and the shake of her head. "Oh no. They're only just beginning. Get 'em, boys." Aiden narrowed his eyes. The two silhouettes' head snapped up and their eyes open.

Fluorescent green flowed together as they braided between each other and charged at him. Aiden fired off two rounds- the darts hitting them in the neck and chest. They faltered, but didn't fall down.

Aiden lowered his gun. The two of them, moving in unison, tugged the tranq's from their bodies. They glared at the darts; snapped their heads up at him- growled- and charged again. Unaffected from the shots.

"Shit."

"Aren't Steadlers wonderful? My best hybrid's yet. Mindless soldiers programmed to follow my every command. Very expensive to make."

The hybrids slashed their claws at him and he ducked falling back and dodging. Aiden screamed as their claws nicked through his clothes and scraped his skin. He rounded them and kicked them to the ground.

They tripped over their disordered limbs and fell into the ground- kicking up rocks and dust. Without wasting time he charged at her. Trix stood, unthawed, her hands clasped behind her back.

Aiden was charged into the ground from behind- his head bouncing against the dirt. The Steadlers punched him into the floor and pinned him. He lifted his head. Trix crouched before him, the tag dangling in front of his face.

"Oh how the mighty fall. Tell me, _Fox_ , why did you come here? Was it to free my hybrid friends? Was it to bring me to justice? Or was it to prove that you can get to anyone, anywhere?"

She stood up, his eyes following her every move. "I've heard of your tactics before. You play on the mind- intimidation- to win the fight before it even begun. Well I've got a news flash for you, _Fox_. I'm hard to intimidate." She came back into his line of sight and lowered again.

"And even harder to beat. I've got an army and now that even the great vigilante can't stop me, I doubt any big hero will show up. The city will be mine. I'll use my power to take back what's mine and no one can ever take it away from me again!"

She snapped her fingers and the two hybrids stood up; griping him under the arms. Aiden slipped his hand into his pocket and gripped his phone. Trix didn't notice- too busy gloating in her villainous monologue way.

Why do bad guys always do that? Explain their plans? Are they stupid or something?

"How poetic will it not be if I turn you into one of my pets? I can use that as a scare tactic- show the world I can take down even the best of heroes." Aiden took a breath and thumbed through his apps.

He knew his phone good enough to find what he wants without needing to look. The system hacks were somewhere in here. An EMP. If these hybrids were anything like robots... He padded his thumb into the screen.

All the lights in the stadium went off- some of the power transformers exploded- sending sparks shooting. The power box behind Trix exploded and she toppled to the ground. _'Oops, wrong one, but a Blackout helps when I'm escaping.'_

Moving his thumb a few inches and activated the EMP. The Steadlers on either side of him twitched sporadically and loosened their grip before falling to the floor. _'Great- I found their type of tranquilizer.'_

Aiden shot forward and ripped the dog tag from Trix's neck. She struggled onto her hands and knees. When she lifted her head Aiden was gone. Along with her key to creating new hybrids.

* * *

"We're so intelligent now that we're too smart to survive. We're so well informed that we lost all sense of meaning. We know the price of everything, but we lost all sense of value. We have everyone under surveillance, but we've lost all sense of shame."

-Bruce Sterling

* * *

For Independence Day: 4 Jully

* * *

¤CM¤


	27. Chapter 26- Way Off The Grid

Freedom Fighter

 _Chapter 26: Way off the grid_

* * *

"Why doesn't he have shoes? Damnit, Tadashi! He's your brother and you can't even take care of him enough to make sure his feet don't fall off from frost!" Gogo charged at him; hands flailing.

"Is the transport ready?" Tadashi put his brother on the ground; who wobbled on his legs and gripped his comic. Gogo stopped and blinked. "Yeah- I know- he can walk I don't know-"

"They lied to get him on the short list for a death sentence." Now it was his turn to blink. Gogo punched him on the shoulder. "Pick him up! His feet!" Tadashi, who rubbed his shoulder, jumped and scrambled to pick up his baby brother.

"Why?" She started walking and he followed. "They knew he was a minor, regardless of his current state, and was convinced that the court wouldn't give permission for the execution- they would have sent him to an institute for the criminally insane instead."

They walked over the bridge; the stream dusted with a frost layer. "So they lied about him being cripple to make the sentencing look like an act of mercy instead of letting them know what it was really about: prejudiced slaughter."

Gogo nodded. "The government is corrupt. They don't want the public to know of the truth about hybrids so they'll do anything to hide it-that's why you two need to get out of here. They're framing you for the murder of those two men- you're not safe in San-Fransokyo anymore."

Tadashi stopped- ceasing in the middle of the bridge. A light wind dusted his hair and tingled his shoulders. "You're not coming with?" Hiro squirmed in his grasp and burrowed into his hold; shying away from the cold.

"Someone has to hold the fort and make sure your Aunt is A-okay." He cringed at the mention of his Aunt. "Where is she? I didn't see her at the hospital." Gogo came over and petted Hiro on the head as he fell asleep in his brother's arms.

"Fred picked her up. We thought it be best if she wasn't present when you did your escape- the less she's involved the better." She stepped away and continued forward. "Okay. So what's your clever plan to get us way off the grid?"

"Well, Mr. Fredzilla wanted to give you a chopper, but I turned him down. The blades would have frozen and I don't want you dropping out the sky like a dead bird. So he offered something less conspicuous."

They walked into the Ito Ishioka robotics lab. "What are we doing here?" Tadashi struggled with the bundle in his arms. Carrying him for so long made Hiro feel heavier than he is. "Fred's family sponsors the research lead here. He told me to bring you here. There's a present waiting for you."

Gogo pushed through the doors to the labs. He was met with people walking and working on all types of technology. Tadashi marvelled at it all, but Gogo lead him away. They passed into a hall then got into an elevator. She pressed the button for level twelve.

As they ascended he leaned against the wall- relieving some of the weight. "Who are we meeting?" Gogo popped her gum and leaned against the wall next to him. "No one. Fred's not here and neither is anyone else."

Tadashi pushed away from the wall and backed away. "Gogo what-" The doors slipped open and he jumped at the ding. Hiro stirred; he groaned at the sudden jolt and pounded at his chest. Tadashi deflected the hand. He wasn't hitting hard, but it was annoying.

"Sorry, buddy."

Hiro blinked and came back to the world of the wide awake. He stared up at Tadashi with dazed eyes. He slid his eyes shut and opened them. For a moment her just stayed in his arms; staring up at him.

Tadashi looked around and blew out a breath. Hiro pushed at him until he got the point and put him on his feet. He padded a few steps away from them; griping the book tight. He gave his brother a reassuring smile and glanced at Gogo.

Her face was blank. "Don't forget who the real enemy is." She whispered and walked out of the elevator. Tadashi looked down and frowned. _'Why did I even think she'd turn against me?'_ Hiro lashed onto his leg.

The contact brought him back and he smiled. He stroked Hiro's head through the hat- mindful of his injury and followed his partner. He walked straight into a giant dome-like lab. The elevator opened up to the building.

Tadashi gaped at the technology. Laptops he's never seen before. Next generation tech the public had never even _heard_ of. While marvelling at everything Gogo retrieved two items from a table and returned.

He looked at her. She grabbed his wrist and slapped a watch onto it. He looked at the device. It wasn't a watch, but it looked like one. Gogo took Hiro's arm, gentler than she had his own. Hiro flinched and pushed into his leg; whimpering.

She put the device around his wrist then let go. He curled himself around his body and hid behind him. Tadashi frowned and placed a hand on his head. "What did they do to you, buddy?" His question was barely a whisper.

"Okay, listen up, because I'm only going to say this once." Tadashi's head snapped up and he focussed. "That is what you're going to use to get from here to Chicago undetected. There are two buttons. One to set your destination and the other to get you there."

While explaining this she pointed to the dials on either side of the watch. One was black with a red tip and the other was black with a yellow tip. "It also has voice recognition; it's been programmed to only listen to you- so you don't have to worry about someone stealing it."

Tadashi touched the surface; his hand sliding over the GUI screen. "What is it?" The image changed to show him the time and date. "A compact teleportation device or rather: TPD." His eyes widened and he looked at her.

"You're kidding me." She scoffed at him. "You knew me since you joined SFIT; do you think I'm capable of cracking jokes or kidding around?" He shrugged. Gogo popped her gum.

"Hiro's isn't capable of setting a destination and going there- it's only to be used as a guideline to follow yours. You chose the destination and it takes both of you there. Oh and the time resets automatically when you arrive somewhere. The only downside is that you can suffer the effects of Jet Lag."

Hiro tapped at the screen of his TPD. The images ranged between the screen saver- time and date- and the owner of the device. Occasionally, between the rapid taping, his name and face popped up. "It can only be brought off when the two devices are placed next to each other."

Gogo took both their arms. She turned them and pressed the two brothers' wrists together and with a click the devices opened up. She let go of Tadashi's wrist and clipped Hiro's device back on. He did the same with his own.

"So yellow is go and red is stop. I think you need to run this by me one more time." She scowled at him. "Just speak into the device where you want to go and hit red." Gogo took out her phone.

"I recorded everything the guy from poker night told me. I'm sending you the file now." She tapped at her phone then put it away. "Once you get to Chicago get to a motel and wait for your buddy to contact you. He said he'd help you. And he better- or else I'm coming after him."

Tadashi's phone beeped and he angled it out. He forwarded the E-mail to Aiden. "You know," Gogo began; her voice straining with all seriousness, "If you're missing for seven years homeland security declares you dead. You can still come back- it will just be a while."

He put his phone away and looked at her. She stepped forward and pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back; burying his face into her shoulder. When he pulled back he spoke 'Chicago USA' into the TPD.

Blue sparked around him and Hiro. Gogo stepped back and stared as their forms blended into nothing. Tadashi spoke four words...

"Until we meet again."

...then disappeared.

* * *

 _Lost in skies of powdered gold... caught in clouds of silver rope._

Tadashi zapped onto the ground; Hiro clinging to his legs for dear life. Water pelted onto him and thunder rumbled in the sky. He looked around. They were in a field; trees dotting the muddy plains.

 _Showered by the empty hopes as I tumble down; falling fast to the ground._

Hiro tugged at his clothes; trying to climb up onto his torso. He looked down as the wet seeped between his feet. That wasn't what distressed him. He picked his brother up and put him on his back. Hiro clung around his neck.

The water was seeping into his mechanical foot- it could cause him to malfunction. Tadashi looked around as lightning flashed above their heads. They had to get out of the rain- and more importantly: out from under these trees.

 _I know I'll wither so peel away the bark, because nothing grows when it is dark._

He started running; Hiro protesting as his shoulder was shaken, but gripping him tightly- covering his comic from the pour down. The rain peppered them and soaked them to the bone. What was worse: Frostbite cold or soaking wet?

 _In spite of all my fears I can see it all so clear. I see it all so clear._

Tadashi could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket. He didn't stop treading through the slippery mud and sticky long grass that clung to his wet body until he saw lights burning in the distance.

They were not houses. Street lights, lamps puckered from buildings that stood tall and stabbed the dark depressing clouds, lighting the way for him to run to safety under cover of a building.

 _Cover your crystal eyes and feel the tones that tremble down your spine. Cover your crystal eyes and let your colours bleed and blend with mine._

As soon as his shoes touched the pavement of the deserted street he twisted and turned until he spotted a vendor down the block- sporting a lovely gazebo he can cover under. Tadashi took cover and lowered his brother.

The man looked up; asked him if he wanted anything. "No thanks." He then realized he didn't have any money. He had nothing except his brother and a comic book. He was alone in a city- the city where it all began.

 _Making waves in pitch black sand. Feel the salt dance on my hands. Raw and charcoal coloured thighs. Feel so cold and my skin feels so paper thin._

His phone vibrated again and he pulled it from his pocket- which plastered to his skin. With trembling fingers he put it to his head- hair dripping onto the pavement. Water pelted onto the roof and pattered into the drain.

"H-hello?" Tadashi swayed from foot to foot and hugged his brother closer- their clothes squelching. _"I got your E-mail. It gave me more insight. We should meet. Are you in Chicago yet?"_ He turned and stared at the vendor. The newspaper in the rack read: 'Chicago Tribune'. "Y-yeah."

He took a moment to marvel at how well the piece of tech worked. Not a single hitch. Except for the stupid thing dumping them in the middle of a field instead of in the city. _"I'm coming to pick you up stay where you are."_

Tadashi blinked. The line went dead. He stared at the screen. A second later an alert message came up that read: 'system hacked- location compromised.'

 _I know I'll wither so peel away the bark because nothing grows when it is dark. In spite of all my fears I can see it all so clear. I see it all so clear._

Hiro trembled under his fingers and pressed himself deeper into his side. They stared at the rain as it fell and dripped into the gutter. At least the wind didn't blow; then they would have been royally screwed. Wet and wind aren't friends when it's cold.

There weren't many people out- only a couple strolling under an umbrella, holding hands and talking- not noticing the rain crashing down on the earth. Not a care in the world.

 _Cover your crystal eyes and feel the tones that tremble down your spine. Cover your crystal eyes and let your colours bleed and blend with mine._

Tadashi looked up as a banged and worse for wear Vespid 2.0 pulled up right in front of them. The passenger door opened and Aiden leaned over; speaking through the gap. "Get in." He didn't hesitate. He opened the back door and guided his brother in, making sure he entered at an angle that wouldn't upset his brace.

He closed the door then got in the front. Aiden slammed the accelerator and they zoomed away- the rain melting with the window and spraying away. Aiden turned up the heat and put it on blast.

Tadashi turned back and peeked at his brother. He sat on the seat with his knees hugged to his chest- the comic at his side- arms wrapped around him. "We're soaking the car- I'm sorry." The man held up his hand as he turned a corner.

"Hey, we're friends, small shi-" He peeked through the tri-mirror at the small one in the car. _'Great, now I can't even swear anymore.'_ He continued. "Small _stuff_ like that doesn't bother me. We've got other things to focus on."

Aiden reached into his trench coat and held up a small card- hanging from a chain. Tadashi's eyes went wide. "It that-?" He nodded and pocketed it again. "Yup- the master key." He turned the wheel and turned into an alley.

Tadashi frowned. "One of my hideouts is here- we can't go to The Bunker today, but tomorrow the sun will shine and all will be well. In more ways than one." He cut the lights and got out.

Tadashi turned in his seat and looked at Hiro- he looked back at him. "Hey, buddy- are you ready for this?" He felt in his jeans- and found what he had been looking for- the memory card that he carried with him.

Always. Carried with him.

Hiro blinked at him. Aiden tapped the window and walked up to a giant metal crate under a concrete condo. Tadashi got out- glad they were parked out of the rain- and got his baby brother. They followed the man as he pressed a button on his phone.

The metal crate slid open to reveal exactly what the name meant- a hideout. There was a gun closet- filled to the brim with ammo and weapons. Aiden clicked the lock on that one- looking at Hiro all the while.

"There's a bed if he want to sit down while we do this." He pointed at a small cot set against the wall. The hum of computers and CPUs made the small space feel lively. Tadashi patted Hiro and let him sit down.

Aiden stared at the small boy. "Amazing. I've never met a Hybrid that didn't want to murder me." Tadashi winced at the label. "Please don't call my brother that." The man glanced at him sideways.

"Right. Hiro. Let's get this over with, shall we?"

 _But I'm OK in see-through skin. I forgive what is within. Because I'm in this house, I'm in this home. All my time._

"Where's the access port?" Tadashi took a deep breath then started peeling away his brother's wet jacket and slowly slipped away his shirt. Aiden ignored the brace and focussed on the circular port.

"This it?" Tadashi nodded. This time he didn't look away. He took in every jagged scar, every red tinted flesh that now marked his brother 'til the end of time. He put it off for as long as possible, but it's time to face the music.

His brother is hurt. Scarred. Beaten, bruised and broken. And he's going to pick up the pieces and glue them back together. It takes twice as long to put someone together as it does to fall apart. But he has seven years. Seven years he and Hiro are alone against this.

Seven years to fix and mend the scars.

 _Cover your crystal eyes and feel the tones that tremble down your spine._

Aiden put the tag to Hiro's chest. There was a beep and a hiss. Tadashi sucked in his breath as his brother's whole essence slipped out his chest- exposed to them all. He swallowed and took out his yellow card.

He pressed it in next to an angry red one.

Tadashi scowled- hand griping the fighting chip. Aiden's hand shot out and took his own. He looked at the man- appalled. "What are you doing? Let go! I'm removing his fighting chip!" The man shook his head.

Looking first at Hiro then at Tadashi.

"Don't you get it? Look at that- do you see any other chips? No. That means that who your brother became is in that chip. Everything he experienced since you rescued him is saved in there. If you remove it- you remove a chunk of his life. Part of his existence. Part of who he is."

Aiden let go and stepped away. "Think about it." Tadashi knelt there on the floor- his hand hovering over his brother's fighting chip. The _thing_ that made him violent. The _thing_ that also became part of his brother. The _thing_ he can't remove.

The TPD on his wrist beeped and he looked down. One past Twelve. Tadashi sighed and pressed the access port. It closed and locked. Hiro stared blankly at the wall. "Merry Christmas, Hiro."

 _Cover your crystal eyes and let your colours bleed and blend with mine._

* * *

"We can never truly understand each other, but we can come close enough that we can communicate with ease."- Me

 **Song: Crystals- Of monsters and men.**

¤CM¤

END ACT 2


	28. Chapter 27- Hope Is A Sad Thing

Freedom Fighter

ACT 3

 _Chapter 27: Hope is a sad thing_

* * *

I blinked as images flashed behind my lids. Tadashi sat in front of me and stared at me with drawn brows. I hate it when he acts concerned. He always does that. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him.

He frowned and inched back. "Hiro?" I touched the brace on my shoulder and winced. Attacking Charlotte Gardener was one of the worst decisions I made since I ran away. I blinked. _'Since I ran away.'_

I sucked in air and pressed myself against the wall. Tadashi took another step back. _'He's afraid I'm going to attack him... am I?'_ I remember. Everything. Even the memories Trix stole from me.

To be honest I wish those memories are gone still. Bile rose in my throat and I heaved. A bucket was pressed into my hands as I emptied my stomach. I killed people. Not just the person from child services, but many, many, others.

Children. Hybrids. Slaves.

I heaved again. I'm a murderer. Shudders ran up and down my spine. Memories from the arena washed through my brain and _burned_ me. Memories from after the fight. Trix. The torture. I swallowed; acid burning my throat.

The screams and the tight spaces.

"Dashi." I begged; my voice hollow in the bucket. "I'm here buddy, I'm here." My brother came up behind me and gently lowered me into his chest. He tried taking the bucket from me, but I clung tighter.

I'm far from finished with it. He's my brother. He saved me. He's not my master. My brother. I tried to kill Aunt Cass. My shoulders and broken bones burned as I forced everything I had into the bucket.

"Shh, I'm here. I'm here for you, otouto." He rubbed circles on my back and hugged me closer. I've been fighting all my life. Even after I was rescued I was still fighting. I don't even know what I'm fighting for anymore.

The only memories I have of Tadashi and Aunt Cass is that of before I was kidnapped. Before I was taken into the shadows and made into... into a monster. I don't have any memories of my parents. I don't have a childhood.

I don't have a childhood that doesn't exist of anything other than blood, gore, flames, weapons, death, screaming, burning flesh, scars, torture. Escape. I heaved again, but nothing came out.

It was counterproductive and made me hurt even more.

The smell made me nauseous so I let it go. Tadashi took it from me and put it on the floor. He wiped my face. Tears flowed and I couldn't stop them. Thunder clapped outside and made me jump. I burrowed into Tadashi's grip; turning around and hiding from the dark memories.

He wrapped his arms around me. "I've got you. Nothing is ever going to take you from me. Ever again."

"Dashi, 'm scared." He didn't reply immediately. I sniffed and shuddered. "I'm too, buddy, but we have each other. And if we have each other nothing can hurt us." The thunder rumbled and I whimpered; trying to hide.

There was nowhere else to go, but stay in my big brother's arms. I felt his hand cup the back of my head and he leaned into me, resting his head on top of mine. "I want to sing you a lullaby, but that sounds ridiculous. You're fifteen for crying out loud."

"Please." Again lightning struck and I cried. The words took me by surprise. "Baba black sheep have you any wool? Yes sir yes sir three bags full: one for the mama one for the dame and one for the little lamb that lives down the lane." He rocked back and forth while singing.

I closed my eyes and he tracked his fingers under my hat and through my hair. "Wha's a black sheep?" The fingers in my hair stopped. I frowned. Then Tadashi continued. "A black sheep is when... when you're different from everyone else."

I looked up at him; the tears in my eyes glinting off the small lamp. "Like me? I look different." Tadashi sat straight and took off my beanie. He threw it into the pile of wet clothes in the corner. His fingers gripped the bandage on my head and started unwrapping. "It's not so much how you look."

His fingers brushed my hairline and pushed away my damp locks. "It's something special- like what's inside." Tadashi placed his warm hand over my access port. "That's what makes you different." He took my hand and placed it over my chest, before wrapping his hand around mine. "It's who you really are on the inside."

I looked down at our hands. Behind the warmth and the cold I can see my access port. I took my robotic hand from his and pulled it away. I don't want him touching it. It's a declaration that I'm a monster. I don't want him to think of me as a monster.

I'm a monster- inside and out, but I don't want him to realize it.

"So," I looked up; realizing that there was a man there. My eyes went wide and I pressed myself into Tadashi. I'm pretty sure I'm hurting his ribs by pressing into him, but I need to get away. The man continued talking.

"What exactly did the chip you put into him do? Because all I saw so far was terrified and vomit. Lots and lots of vomit."

"Hey, it's okay- this is Aiden, he's my friend. I met him two years ago." I nodded and narrowed my eyes at him. Tadashi may trust him, but he's done nothing to earn my trust yet.

"Uum- well, it's supposed to be a memory card, but Hiro's problem wasn't memory. I found out- after Aunt Cass told me what happened that night when I got back from the station- that he remembers everything, it's just locked away. So the yellow card is like... a key of some sort. It detects any malware inside Hiro and terminates it."

Aiden nodded and sat on his little steel stool. "So it's like an Anti-virus detector. AVG... Norton security... Panda?" Tadashi nodded. "Yeah- when he rebooted he must have... must have accessed a pretty bad memory. Hopefully it gets better."

"Hope is a sad thing." Aiden got up and walked to the gun locker. He removed the lock and took out his tranquilizer silent ops pistol. "Where are you going?" He looked at us as he popped a magazine in the chamber.

"I'm going out. After tonight I need a drink. You two should get some sleep; especially you, Hiro. That wound's only going to heal if you rest."

He slipped out and the room was still except for the purr of computers and monitors. Tadashi stared where he was. Aiden was right. We needed sleep. We have been running on empty for two days and the dregs of exhaustion finally caught up with me- and I could see it in Tadashi.

He rubbed his eyes. I yawned, but refused to close my eyes. I stared at Aiden's work table. Hammers and screw drivers were carefully hung onto the wall. The desk was clear except for a burner phone and an extra iPhone.

"Come on Hiro, it's time to charge our batteries."

He lied down and lay his head on the pillow. I sat for a moment- still staring at the work table. It reminded me of the medical centre- where they would experiment on me- see if there was some way they could make me a better fighter.

The images and memories shot through my brain.

My breathing fastened. I swallowed and looked at Tadashi. His eyes were closed and he was already half asleep. I curled up next to him- my shoulders scraping and barking at me to stop moving. I did.

I settled down next to him and stared at the blinking monitors. As soon as there was no more movement in the room the lights went out. I jumped and the lights went back on. This is going to take some getting used to.

I don't like the dark.

Once again the lights went dead and I stared at the blinking dot of the computer. I focussed on it. Tadashi's breathing evened. He's asleep.

There's no way I'll ever be able to get a good night's sleep again. Memories of the past haunt me. And I found myself thinking...

Maybe Trix was merciful for sealing my memories...

* * *

"Sorrow is better than fear. Fear is a journey, a terrible journey. But, sorrow is at least an arriving."

-Alan Paton.

¤CM¤


	29. Chapter 28- Let's Play Make A Deal

Freedom Fighter

 _Chapter 28: Let's play make a deal_

* * *

Atom ran. When the lights went out bad things happened. The hybrids in the cages surrounding the stadium fell to the ground- gripping their shock collars. A moment later he tumbled to the ground- kicking up dirt and grass.

Electricity ran through his veins and made him cry out. He jolted and flopped around. What was going on? In the dark the flames from the fight glowed and crackled and shone some light.

The shock stopped. He got onto wobbly legs- looking into the stands. Where were all the humans? They're just- gone. What happened? Why did the lights go out? Where's his opponent?

"Hey, follow me!" Atom turned around and saw golden tresses disappear around a structure. He ran after him. Was this another escape attempt? Fullmetal ran to one of the hybrid cages.

He put his hands onto the bars. Surprising him he didn't shock. With the power out no electricity can reinforce the cages. "Let's get out of here." Fulmetal pried at the bars. The hybrids inside stepped closer and helped- eager to escape.

Next thing they knew they were on the ground- fire racing through their blood. "Oh no you don't." Through the dark he could make out the glaring face of Trix- an electric prod in her hand- stabbing at the two of them. "No one's escaping tonight."

Commotion on the other side of the arena made her look as hybrids ran from their cages and made a bee line for the exit. "Get them back in their cages!" Trix shouted. The hybrids at her feet tried to get up.

With a kick and another shot of electricity they were motionless and unconscious. Some of her men ran up to the fleeing hybrids- shocking them- slapping cuffs on their wrists and dragging them back to smaller- individual cages.

Screams pierced the night and made her frown ever deeper. Her neck felt weightless without her key. _'Why would the vigilante want my key... of course! So I can't make any more hybrids!'_ Trix growled and slammed the prod into the first victim inside the cage.

The hybrid fell to the floor- spasms rocking its body. The other hybrids fled to the furthest corner- pressing away from her. _'I need to get that key back!'_

Two of her men came up and took the unconscious hybrid away- dragging the two escapists to their rotting cells. "I'll deal with those two later." She locked the prod onto her hip, dragged her hand through her short hair, and walked into the stadium.

With funding and lucrative illegal money she had customized this little structure to be her base of operations and main arena for hybrid fighting- only to have it compromised within minutes.

"Get my head of security down to the conference room. NOW!" The random dude jumped and ran away- heading for the basement. Her benefactor was not going to be pleased to hear about this.

Not at all.

Trix slammed the button of the elevator- cracking its surface. She popped her knuckles and cracked her neck. There will be blood. If nor the hybrids nor the Steadlers were able to do so then she's do it herself.

Never send a hybrid to do a human's job.

Her boots crushed the metal as she stepped into the box and demanded it to go up. This time she won't have a briefcase to crack a guy's skull and she won't have a key to make hybrids out of her incompetent followers- so she had to do something else.

Trix leaned against the wall and touched her collar. The leather felt smooth under her fingers. _'Sloane.'_ With a ding the doors slipped open and she shot out. She slammed the doors open; causing them to groan on their hinges and slam holes in the wall.

Trix sat in her chair and steepled her fingers. She leaned her elbows on the table and leaned her chin against her hands. Her eyes glared at the open doorway. Waiting patiently for the incompetent fools from downstairs to arrive.

The large monitor behind her flashed and beeped. Trix turned around. And frowned. She intercepted the call and the video feed came through. Her world went black and white and her face as pale as paper.

"Good evening Trixea Lindsey. Or is it not?"

She gulped. "What do you want, blockhead- I'm busy."

The man on the screen chuckled and shook his head. He twisted the ring on his finger and gave her a level stare. "I'm sure you are. I have a present for you; it is Christmas, the time family and friends should be together."

He stepped aside and Trix fell apart. She shot to her feet, her hand over her heart. "Sloane!" The girl on the screen dissolved into tears. The water walked over the tape covering her mouth and she squirmed. Her wrists were tied behind her back and she was sitting on a chair.

"I told you I wanted my money, Trixea. Its been two weeks and still I haven't gotten it. Where. Is. My money?"

Trix glared at the man as he stepped behind Sloane and pulled her head back- exposing her neck. "The money is safe. You'll get it when I get her." The man shook his head and took out a knife- pressing it to the girl's neck. "You've pissed me off too much to only want money- we're way beyond that point."

His words weren't maleficent or devious- he sounded playful. "Don't hurt her or you'll get nothing. I don't know what you want if it isn't money you're after, but you won't see anything if you hurt her." Trix widened her stance and glared at the man.

Her hands fisted at her sides.

The man laughed again and lifted the blade, dropping Sloane's head. "Fine; fair game. I've heard you're making a little army. What are your plans, Trixea? You going to come over here and save her with force? I'd like to see you try. Honestly- it would amuse me."

The man put the blade back into its sheath. Trix narrowed her eyes and shifted weight. "Let's play make a deal. I'll forgive your debt; return baby Sloane back to you. All you have to do is get me the boy who lived."

Trix frowned. "The boy who lived? Are you kidding me?! How am I supposed to get Harry Potter? Do I look like Voldemort or something?" The man rolled his eyes and blocked her view of Sloane. "Let me put this in terms that you can understand. Get me the one you yanks call Freedom Fighter and I'll return your precious cargo." He nodded to the girl behind him.

"Wouldn't want her waiting."

Trix took a step back. "That runt? What do you want with him?! I sold him weeks ago- he was a bloody mess- his mentality is nothing but a pile of poo, I won't be surprised if he killed himself."

The man chuckled, his hand resting on the knife at his hip, and levelled an amused look at her. "It's not about his state of mind or physique, it's all about status. There are a bunch of brothels that would pay a pretty penny for someone who managed to escape the clutches of the arena and got onto the news. Kid's practically a celebrity. And who hasn't ever dreamed of doing it with a famous person?"

Trix nodded. "I get you that bloke and you let her go, no holds barred?"

The man stretched his arms wide. "No strings attached. It's a deal. I'll be there in three days to pick up the package." The line went dead. She stared at the black screen, her heart dead in her chest. _'Get the runt and her freedom is secured.'_

Trix swallowed.

The last she heard of Hiro he was in San-Fransokyo living with a cop and surrounded by a ton of trouble. "Ma'am?" Trix spun around and glared at the door- the woman from security with a shaved head stepped into the room. _'Why had I called them here again?'_

"Contact my spies in San-Fransokyo and ask them to give me an update on Freedom Fighter." The woman stood there- shaking. "DO IT!" She jumped, shuddered, and ran. Hiro was somewhere and she was going to find him and give him a warm welcome home.

* * *

"Knowing what's right doesn't mean much unless you do what's right."

-T. Roosevelt.

(Reviewer: Mr. M, please see profile.)

¤CM¤


	30. Chapter 29- A pit of Paranoia

Freedom Fighter

 _Chapter 29: A pit of Paranoia_

* * *

Hiro leaned his head against the glass of the L-train and yawned- putting his hand in front of his mouth and rubbing his eyes. Aiden sat across from him- keeping his eyes hidden behind his hat and staring down at his phone the whole time.

He couldn't blame him. If you were the vigilante the cops must be after you twenty four seven. Aiden lived in a pit of paranoia- just waiting for someone to notify the cops, or his identification to be skewered.

Well... _they_ lived in a pit of paranoia. They were on the run too and joining forces with a wanted man isn't a good way to stay off the radar. Hiro squint his eyes and looked out the window with dwindling curiosity.

Everything looked so familiar. The back alleys- the smoke coming from steam lines underground- the occasional hooker standing on the street corner. He was back home. Back where he was made and where he fought- he was in his own back yard.

Hiro shivered.

Tadashi handed him a doughnut. He blinked at the jelly powdered confection. He took it and held it in his hand- avoiding the stickiness. Hiro stared out the window- Tadashi's concerned frown echoing off the glass.

"Hey, Knucklehead, you better eat that before Aiden pounces on you to get it." Said man looked up- glanced at Tadashi- then looked back at his phone. "See- the eyes of a predator." Hiro smiled and chuckled. Tadashi swiped her hand over his brother's head.

The bandages were off- his head healed for the most part. He pulled the beanie over the angry red stitches. Being in dry clothes after last night was blissful. True to his promise there wasn't a drop of water in the sky- Aiden could become a weather man- they knew he'd do a better job than those idiots down at the studio.

Hiro took a bite- the jelly squishing out onto his fingers. He stared at the doughnut in disgust. "'Dashi this gross." He swiped his hand until the jelly flew off and shot into a woman's hair. Tadashi's eyes went wide and he suppressed his laughter.

The woman jumped and touched her hair. She screamed at the red sticky goo in her hand and flung it against a window- screaming even after it was off her. The jelly clung to the window and slid down like a snail: slow and leaving a trail of slime behind.

The woman turned- looking for the culprit. Tadashi killed his smile and laughter- pressing Hiro's hand down and hiding the guilty piece of food. "Nice going; now 'Jean Simmons' is after us." He didn't sound accusing- the laughter in his voice betraying him.

Hiro blinked. The woman huffed and sat back down. Tadashi looked up- the sun shining onto him and making him look like a golden boy straight from Hollywood. "I'll make a mental note that you don't like jelly."

Aiden tapped on his phone. "Come on- we're here." Tadashi looked out. They were far from a station and it didn't look like the train was slowing down. "But we're still-" Aiden pressed his thumb onto his phone and the train slammed its brakes. Sparks cried into the morning air and the rail beneath the metal snake's feet glowed.

"We don't need a station when you've got me." He stood up- just as the automated voice said: _'doors open'._ Aiden thumped onto the elevated tracks- the city below the metal construction buzzing and glowing. Tadashi gave Hiro to him and got down himself. Aiden put Hiro down and walked on the tracks.

They followed him.

"You know we're on a train track, right?"

"Yeah."

"Why are we on a train track?"

"Cameras at the station- we can't get seen."

"Because walking on a train track in the early morning is inconspicuous."

Hiro took Tadashi's hand. They continued forward. It wasn't until they heard a whistle from behind that they started running. Aiden laughed and looked over his shoulder at the approaching train. Hiro struggled to keep up- his shoulder protesting.

Tadashi picked him up and put him on his back. "Get ready to jump!" His eyes went wide as his legs pumped. "WHAT?!"

Aiden leapt off the side of the track. Tadashi's pace stuttered as he watched the man drop over the edge. The train from behind roared and ate up the tracks like a beast. If he didn't get off he'll be part of the machine's diet.

Tadashi ran; Hiro bouncing on his back. "Hold on!" He closed his eyes and he went over the edge. Hiro slipped from his grip and tumbled through the air. Tadashi's eyes shot open. "Hiro!" Before he could reach for his brother he fell into a pile of rotting trash. Boxes spilled from the dumpster and cluttered onto the pavement.

Tadashi groaned. _'Hiro.'_ He shot up and looked around. The alley was filled with graffiti and junk. It looked like something a hobo would call home. "Hiro?! Where are you?!" He tumbled over the rim and crashed into the ground. "Uuuh."

His muscles protested as he got up- looking around. Neither Hiro nor Aiden was anywhere to be seen. Cop sirens cried and blue shone into the alley. Tadashi's eyes went wide. "Oh no." The officer came out and levelled a gun on him. "Freeze! Hands in the air!"

What was this? Some Wild West play session between cowboys and Indians where the cowboys jump off trains and the Indians shoot them sky high with their military grade weapons? Apparently so.

Tadashi put his hands above his head. The cop stepped forward. "Well well well look what we have here." The man took a walkie talkie from his belt and spoke into it. "We've got a ten O." The man listened to the crackle as the people on the other end responded. "Identify yourself." The cop looked at him.

"Uuuh- uuum." What was he supposed to say? "Yeah- fine I'll check." The cop put the radio away and took out his phone. The gun didn't waver a bit. Tadashi stood there. And stared. He crinkled his face. What the hell kind of a cop it this?!

The man checked his phone- the looked at his face- back to the phone- back to him again. He put the device away and put both hands on his weapon. "Looks like today I hit the jackpot. Tadashi Hamada; brother of Freedom Fighter." His eyes went wide.

"Oh no."

The man stepped closer. His eyes adjusted to the piercing light. What looked like a uniform transformed into Kevlar under a motor cross jacket; Levi jeans and Doc Martins. "Perfect." The man chuckled. "Trix has been looking everywhere for you, you little biscuit. Where were you? We were throwing you a party."

The man removed handcuffs. "Against the wall- don't make me shoot you. This is a new jacket and I don't want it to get all bloody right after I bought it!" Tadashi gulped, looked down the barrel, and saw his life end with the pull of a finger.

He did as ordered. "That's a good boy. Hey; you'll make a good hybrid- you already follow orders like a bit-" Tadashi waited- his hands cuffed behind his back, but the man was deathly silent. He dared turn around.

Aiden slammed his baton and pocketed it. "Looks like I'm not the only one going to live in a pit of paranoia from now on." Hiro came out behind him and poked his metal foot into the man's side.

"Dummy." Aiden ruffled his hair- his beanie missing. "I like this one." Tadashi sighed, his shoulders slumping, and turned around. "You gave me a heart attack! Hiro, are you okay?! Are you hurt?" He stepped forward and bent over, looking for any injuries.

With his hands cuffed he couldn't really fuss much, but that was a good thing. Hiro wouldn't want him to touch him anyway. No touching. "Come on, we're almost at the bunker. You'll be safe there while we plan the attack."

Tadashi stood up straight and followed Aiden and Hiro. They walked out the alley. "Attack, what?" Aiden turned around. "Trix is coming for us. She wants her RFID tag back and I'm pretty sure she wants Hiro too. There's a hit out for you. Whoever gets you gets the reward."

Tadashi swallowed. "Just like cowboys and crooks." Aiden stared at him. "The real question is who is which." He looked at the cuffs around Tadashi's wrists and over to the cop car. "Looks like we don't have to walk all the way there- we got a free ride."

They got into the police cruiser and Aiden started it up. "Why didn't we just take your car instead of the train?"

"A car full of bullet holes isn't inconspicuous. We need to get there without being noticed."

"And a stolen cop car isn't inconspicuous?"

They drove. Aiden didn't say a word. "Why 'Dashi tied up?" There came a scoff from the front. "It's a Fifty Shades of Grey reference." Tadashi glared at him through the mirror. Hiro kept poking him, wanting an answer he can understand. "To make me look like a criminal- that way we can blend in while driving _a stolen car_."

"The evil man works with Trix." Hiro frowned and scooted closer to his brother- leaning into his side. Tadashi stiffened. "Who's Trix, buddy?" He looked at his brother, but he didn't reply. He just sat against him with glossed eyes.

"Trix is the woman we're after. Or should I rather say she's the one after us." Tadashi started. "You mean she's the one who did this to Hiro?! Why am I only now hearing about this?" Aiden drove into a hobo camp- fired up trash cans with people in tattered clothes surrounding it.

Boxes for homes and rust cars beyond repair were strewn everywhere. "Maybe it's best to hide things that people don't like hearing about." Came his answer. They were under the highway- the homeless camp- hidden from the public, but still present.

Aiden angled the car onto a dirt road leading to the river and stopped before a switch bridge. The thing looked decrepit. On the other side of the bridge was an island- isolated from land- in the middle of the big ass river.

"Welcome to the bunker,"

He hacked the bridge and the thing swung open- allowing them a clear path onto the little haven of salvation,

"My personal pit of paranoia."

* * *

"One of the deep secrets of life is that all that is really worth the doing is what we do for others."

-Lewis Carroll.

¤CM¤


	31. Chapter 30- Unstoppable Force

Freedom Fighter

 _Chapter 30: Unstoppable force_

* * *

Trix strapped her gun to her hip and checked if her tazer and prodder were charged and operational. There were escape attempts all through last night and the vermin didn't want to settle down.

If any of them escape and attack her she'll be ready. "Boss we got a message from cruiser six. There was a sighting of Freedom Fighter's older sibling here in Chicago. We were able to trace them back to a location, before the cruiser's tracker cut off."

She felt her mood lift like it was being pulled up by angels themselves. "Good- tell your men to get my Steadlers ready and packed in a truck, but only my veteran fighters." The woman bowed and rushed from the armoury.

Trix took a helmet from the rack, swiping her sleeve over the dark visor and cleaning it until it reflected the fluorescent lights. Her eyes caught and she stared at herself. She looked at the echo of her image; wondering. Just wondering.

What would happen if she finally got Sloane back.

Sloane- who looked so much like herself. A reflection of face, but not a reflection of soul.

She straightened- tightening her muscles- and squeezed the helmet on. It encased her head and enhanced her vision. Trix hadn't been expecting a fight, but if she could do this without having to it would be a very anticlimactic end to her journey.

' _I'm coming for you Hiro.'_

* * *

They watched as the car sank into the water- pushing up air bubbles and popping the disturbed surface. "Why did you have to go and drown the thing? One of those homeless men could have used it!"

Aiden gave him a dry look. Tadashi swallowed. "They're not my problem. My problem is to make sure this city is safe and at this moment it's far from it." He walked away, his boots crunching the dried grass and small rocks.

Tadashi and Hiro followed. "You brought us onto an island filled with abandoned shipping freights and outdated fences just to sink a cop car. I don't see any Bunker around here- just a wasteland that looks like something belonging in The Walking Dead."

Aiden talked over his shoulder; not looking back- never looking back. "Then the illusion works. If you can't figure it out, you're safe from anything." Aiden stepped up to a large red freight. He took out his phone.

"If you hadn't noticed- everything in this city is wired. The world is advancing and making things easier for hackers like me- all we need to get us through the day is a phone and some skills. We don't need to open doors the normal way- we do it in style."

He pushed a button and the crate opened. Tadashi looked in- expecting another hideout like earlier. The man stepped in and waited. There was a hobo bed in the corner, but not much else. Hiro pressed into his side and smiled up at him. He stepped in next to the hacker and looked at his older brother.

Tadashi stood, amazed. _'Okay Hiro trusts him- I don't know if that's good or bad.'_ He shook his head and sighed. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Everyone has a choice. You can choose to stay here while your brother and I go into the bunker or you can come with and stop sulking like Sally Lee." He rolled his eyes and stepped in. The door swooshed and the crate moved up- like an elevator- then forward- unlike an elevator.

"A crane?"

"Yeah- it picks up the freight and moves it." It went dark and Hiro yelped. He pressed himself up against Tadashi; trembling. He held his brother close- not liking the dark either. The ride stopped with a jolt and Aiden opened the door.

He walked out and vanished into the darkness. Tadashi stayed standing- holding his brother close- not liking the stagnant musty wet cement smelling air. Lights followed the thunk of a switch being flipped.

"Come on down, boys, and see my little nest." Tadashi took the lead- Hiro following him. They entered a glass house- lit by the lights- and walked to the only exit. Beyond that they were met with an intricate amount of stairs leading to various levels, but there was only one level they were reaching for.

Tadashi and Hiro blinked at the millions of monitors hooked up against the wall. Together they formed one humongous image that spelled out- 'The Bunker' with Aiden's logo and call card in the background.

"Wow." He breathed as he stepped down the metal stairs and onto the ground floor. Aiden sat at the desk and typed into the computer- the video feed on all the monitors changed- showing scenes from all over Chicago.

"With these we'll be able to find Trix. I don't think she'll be in the last place I left her- she looks too smart to be that stupid. If she leaves we'll know- I've planted a nasty little bug in their systems."

He swivelled on his chair and faced the sibling pair. "There's also something I need you to know; did you listen to that Audio Note you sent me?" Tadashi shook his head and stepped forward- taking the extra chair. Hiro wandered around- staring at all the CPUs and system coolers and memory banks.

"Let me sum it up for you: Sloane Lindsey was kidnapped a few months ago. The man who captured her- Baxter Zevcenko- used her as leverage to get the money he needed to water some gangland seeds of his.

"Trix- the woman who kidnapped your brother- sold as many disposable hybrids as she could to get that money- but there were some difficulties in the shipment and her money was never acquired."

Tadashi nodded- understanding. "So now she wants Hiro back- she wants revenge." Aiden shook his head. "She got new orders. Last night while I was at the bar my bug picked up an intercepting call between Zevcenko- her benefactor to the little hybrid ring. Her new orders are to get Hiro and hand him over."

Tadashi stood- nearly knocking the chair over. "That can't happen! I won't let them get Hiro!" Aiden nodded and searched under the desk. He cluttered through boxes- throwing wires, old keyboards and circuitry over the brim. "There you are." He returned with a bottle of Cape Vintage Port. "1998. Best year ever."

"I'm presuming you were born in that year?"

"Hey! I'm not that old!" Tadashi tried to laugh, but failed. "You can't drink your worries away, Aiden, we need to find Trix and bring her to justice." The man put the unopened bottle down and got up.

"Hey, if it were that easy I would have done it years ago. Hell- if it were hard I would have done it already, but it can't be done. The thing with traffickers is if you take down the boss a next one will step up. It's like chopping off a Hydra head. The only way to end this is to freeze it with the head of Medusa."

Tadashi sat down. "We need to take it down from the roots- attack the benefactor. Once their assets are frozen- if they have no money for their hybrid trading- then it's over." Aiden shrugged.

He stared at Hiro. The boy touched his tech and stroked his metal hand over it. Aiden smiled. "He reminds me of my niece." Tadashi lifted his head and looked at his occupied brother. "How old is she?" Aiden's eyes fell and he looked away. "She's dead. Died in a car crash."

Tadashi felt pain shoot up and touch his heart. "I'm sorry. That's how our parents died." The man looked at him. "I think we both need a drink." He took two glasses from the same box- they were dusty.

Tadashi shook his head. "No thanks. Clear head clear aim." Aiden popped the cap off, stared at his friend and put down the bottle. Tadashi stared at his brother. "I couldn't save my niece, but I can save your brother. Or I can at least help to get the threat away from him."

"It would be great if we weren't dealing with an unstoppable force." Aiden sat up straight, causing Tadashi to frown and rest his attention on him. The man closed the bottle and put it away.

He tapped on his keyboard as he spoke. "There's something else you should know. Trix has made another version of hybrids, unlike anything I have ever seen. It's not like any typical gladiator or fighter or pleasure slave. This is new age stuff."

His fingers stopped and the monitor changed. A video feed shot onto the screen. Aiden was under the stands at a stadium- light steaming through. The woman Tadashi assumed was Trix stood at one side staring in on the scene. The frozen image was blurred, but he could see paper white hair and green eyes flashing.

"She calls them Steadlers. I call them an unstoppable force."

* * *

"When you get these jobs that you have been so brilliantly trained for, just remember that your real job is that if you are free, you need to free somebody else. If you have some power then your job is to empower somebody else."

-Toni Morrison

¤CM¤


	32. Chapter 31- The future is in

Freedom Fighter

 _Chapter 31: The Future Is In..._

* * *

Tadashi stared at the screen. The image burned and melted into his brain. "Steadlers?" Aiden nodded and leaned in his chair. "A hybrid's hybrid. This is the type of thing that militaries would use to take down cities. Countries."

He ran a hand through his hair and glanced at his brother. He was still occupied. "I think she's going to use them to bring down Chicago and take control." Tadashi shook his head. "We have to help them. We have the key, right, so we can save them and give them their own chips."

Aiden considered the criminal cop. "If we can bring down her army it would be easier to bring down the leader. Good thinking there, genius." He stood up and grabbed his phone. Before Tadashi could ask he spoke.

"If you're going to build an army of chips you're going to need an army of supplies. Send me a list of everything you need." He wiggled his phone in the air and headed up the stairs.

"Watch the cameras I'm sure you'll see me at a pawn shop or a chop shop." Tadashi watched the screen. Live video feeds from all over Chicago showed their happy faces. Even if their lives were in danger they were oblivious to that fact.

Somewhere some government could be planning to destroy them and he's sitting here- staring at a screen.

"'D-Dashi?" Hiro's voice was an octave higher than it was supposed to. He swirled around and stared with wide eyes at his brother. Hiro was looking at the screen. The image of Steadlers still on one of the monitors.

Tadashi gulped and stood up. He nudged closer to his baby bro. Hiro stepped back- hitting the wall of electronics. He sunk to the ground- his hands pressing into the wall. His eyes were glued on the Steadlers.

Tadashi knelt on the floor some distance away and looked at his brother. "What's wrong? Hiro, tell me what's going on." Hiro's gaze lingered on the screen, flickered to his brother, then returned.

He lifted a finger and pointed. His hand trembled just as much as his body. Tadashi didn't look at what he pointed- he already knew. He sat down and crossed his legs. He folded his hands in his lap and looked at his brother.

"Hiro? Hiro look at me." The small hybrid shivered and shifted his gaze. "It's only a picture. Those things- they can't hurt you." Hiro curled up and lay on his side. He pressed his head into his knees and rolled over. His back was now to him.

Tadashi frowned and edged closer. He reached out a hand to touch him. Hiro- sensing the contact- flew up and ran to the other side of the room. Tadashi scrambled onto his feet. He turned and looked at his brother with a frown.

"Don't touch," He clenched his hands at his side and looked away- his shoulders rising and falling, "I don't want hurt 'Dashi." Tadashi clenched his jaw. His brows lowered and fists shook at his side. "Hiro, you're an _idiot_!" His voice rose and his knuckles turned white. "You're not a monster, you're not a slave, you're an idiot! You're my brother and you're the biggest idiot I've ever met!"

He stepped closer and Hiro shied away, his hands and shoulders drooping like wilted camellias. "The future isn't set in stone! You won't hurt me, not now, not ever. Not on purpose. The future is in whatever you believe in and if you believe you're a monster, built to kill, then that's what you are. But you're not!"

Tadashi walked up to Hiro and put his hands on his shoulder- ignoring the jump and the wince. "You are many things, Hiro, but you are not a monster! You are _not_ a Steadler!" He still frowned and his brother refused to meet his eyes. The gaunt hybrid stared at the floor and shuddered; the movement small and unnoticeable.

He softened his voice- his anger leaking. "Hey, I'll tell Aiden to get you something while he's out- it'll be boring if we're stuck here for a while." Tadashi shoved his brother; causing him to look up through his fringe.

"I'll also order him to get your beanie back." He smiled and ruffled Hiro's hair. Tadashi pushed the tresses aside and looked at the stitches. "Looking good, buddy. Those things can come out soon enough."

Tadashi went over to the desk and pulled out the boxes. He ruffled through them- finding circuitry and shot wires. Now and then he'd find a system key. There were a couple of spanners in there. He frowned and picked one up- looking at the engraved message. _'From Spannervalley to skurf.'_

He threw the spanner back into the box with a clang. There were a bunch of books- all in different languages along with a bilingual dictionary. "I'm guessing he's a traveller," He held up a Fifty Shades of Grey, "And a passionate one at that." Tadashi opened the front and peeked at the inscription.

' _When are you going to tie the knot with Aiden?'_

R. Kenney

"Okay, so it isn't his book." He put the thing back and scoured around. Hiro sat in the other chair, pulling his legs up to his chest and putting the tip of his thumb in his mouth- chewing on it.

"Besides spanners and written porn there isn't much else here to entertain us." Tadashi leaned back and rode the chair from side to side. "Unless you're into S&M." He stared at the video, tapping his fingers on the desk.

Hiro got out the chair- his brother not noticing- and crawled over to the box. He took out the book. Looked at the cover and smiled. Tadashi played with the mouse. Hiro threw the book.

Fifty Shades of Grey flew through the air and hit Tadashi in the head. "OW!" The book plopped onto the floor and Tadashi rubbed his hair. "Hey!" Hiro laughed and ran away. "Oh no you don't! Come back here you little guttersnipe!" Tadashi stood up, but slipped on 50 shades and dumped onto the ground- limbs everywhere.

"I'm head over heels, because of this book."

Hiro ran up to him and stepped onto his stomach. Tadashi let out a breathless huff at the weight of his brother. It wasn't much, but still! He sat down and crossed his legs- then proceeded in poking him in the head.

"Oh so you're bored and now you're taking it out on me?!" Tadashi defended his hair from being tugged and his face from getting holes poked into it. His hands tried to catch his brother's to turn the tables, but he was too evasive.

"'Dashi too slow!" A devious smile passed his lips and he jabbed his fingers into Hiro's sides; making him cry out with laughter and relent his onslaught. He continued assaulting his brother until _he_ was the one defending.

Tadashi got up and out under his brother. Hiro ran; his brother shortly behind- getting short intervals of tickling him into tears. "Looks like the Boy-of-Steel has a weakness that doesn't concern green rocks after all!"

He stopped and Hiro bent over- drinking in air. "Where is your comic?" Hiro shrugged. Tadashi took out his phone and typed the message. He told Aiden to get Hiro's comic- and what he needed to make the chips.

"It's probably back where you left it on the bed. It's a good thing you didn't bring it along- it would have gotten lost when we jumped off the train tracks, like your hat. I'm going to kill Aiden. He made us do that on purpose."

Tadashi smiled while he said this and put away his phone.

He turned to Hiro; his teeth showing at the bright smile he threw at him. "My head still hurts. Looks like my payback wasn't fulfilled." Hiro yelped and ran- Tadashi chasing after him.

"Freedom Fighter on the run!"

* * *

"That which you believe becomes your world."

-Richard Matheson

¤CM¤


	33. Chapter 32- For The Portfolio

Freedom Fighter

 _Chapter 32: For the portfolio_

* * *

"Aiden, where are you? Hiro is so bored he started doing arts and crafts with your electronics."

" _I'm the hero of Chicago, the vigilante to the police, the most wanted man this side of the equator and seen as highly dangerous to almost all. I'm busy shopping at Wall Mart. Do you need any tampons?"_

Tadashi blushed. He looked at Hiro, who was busy tying wires into lanyards, turned away and cupped his hand against the speaker. "You can't _say_ things like that!" He whispered

" _I just did."_

He blew out a breath and scowled into the distance. His grip on the phone tightened. _"Why'd you call?"_ Tadashi stared at the giant monitors. They flashed red over and over. The images on the screen were distorted and hard to make out. "I think a hobo tripped an alarm or something- the screens are all flashing red."

" _Is there an alert message on screen?"_

"No."

" _Then it's probably over heated. I'll fix it when I'm back."_ Hiro tugged at his pants. He looked down and stared at the red yellow and purple lanyard he made. "That's so adorable."

" _What?"_

"Wasn't talking to you. Hurry before Hiro infests The Bunker with his projects." He pocketed his phone after telling Aiden off then took the offered gift. Hiro scowled at him and crossed his arms. "What? It is cute!" He narrowed his eyes and stomped away- leaving a confused sibling to stare at him as he ripped more wires out of the boxes.

He dumped down and crossed his legs- his fingers working on something else. He swore- one moment he thinks he's getting somewhere with his brother and the next he's being shunned. Tadashi looked at the colourful tangle of wires in his hand.

' _Where did Hiro learn how to do this?'_

Hiro came up to him again; eyes narrowed, and held out his next creation. He felt his blood crash in his veins. A noose sat limp in his palm, the black wire answering his question. He learned how to tangle rope while fighting in the arena.

It wasn't something he learned to pass time- it was something he learned to survive in battle. "Not cute no more." Hiro clasped his hand and let the noose fall. Tadashi swallowed. "Not cute _anymore_ , Hiro." Hiro tilted his head and frowned.

"You... you said it wrong." The blinking red screens flashed on their skin. They stood in silence. The little hybrid blinked. Tadashi looked from side to side. Silence. Then..."Nerd." Hiro promptly turned around and got more wire- sitting on his little spot on the floor.

"Hey; not everyone can be badass lanyard making war heroes!" Hiro looked around at his brother with a dry stare. He went back to his time killing hobby. Tadashi growled to the roof at his brother's unresponsiveness; his hands clawing at the air. "I got my little brother back and already he's annoying me."

Hiro threw a lanyard and hit his brother between the eyes. He didn't snicker or laugh- he just continued making plastic doodles with his sullen demeanour. "Are you upset because I called your creation _cute_?"

"Adorable." Hiro corrected. Tadashi chuckled. "Nerd." His brother turned around and faced him; glare in place. He sat down next to Hiro and crossed his legs. "So- is there any other cool things you can make?"

' _I can make people die.'_ Hiro nodded and started folding the rope, twisting it, and looping it under over, around and a bunch of other things that made Tadashi's head spin. He put his hands over his brother's and shook his head; hair swooping every which way.

"Stop stop- you're making my head hurt."

"That's what she said. Or should it rather be that's what _he_ said?" Both looked around as Aiden came in with two boxes under his arms and four plastic bags in both of his hands. His eyes glanced at the discarded 50 shades book.

Tadashi blushed. "Now you're getting the _wrong_ idea!" The man shrugged and put the boxes down. "I only pick up the signals you transmit. And at this moment I'm only getting 'sexually frustrated'. You should really talk to your girl."

"Gogo isn't my girlfriend!" Aiden lifted an eyebrow. "I was talking about the porn." He nodded at Fifty Shades of Grey. Hiro tugged at his sleeve. "Is Gogo your porn?" Tadashi's mouth fell open and his face heated. He felt he was about to melt into the floor.

Aiden stepped closer and knelt- addressing Hiro. "To some people a woman can be porn; all they need is a dark room- a TV and some quiet time." They looked around. Dark room- check. TV- check. Quiet time... never. "'Dashi has porn?" Aiden nodded and got up.

"Hiro wants porn also." He crossed his arms and glared at the two of them. Tadashi had no words. Aiden stepped away, crossed his arms, and watched as the scene played out. "Hiro I don't have porn and you can't have it either!"

The little hybrid threw wires at his brother. "I want porn! 'Dashi has porn! I want porn also!" Tadashi ducked and swatted away the incoming assault. "YOU CAN'T HAVE PORN!" Hiro stopped throwing stuff. Tears gathered in his eyes. "Why 'Dashi gets everything?!"

Tadashi stared as the tears fell, his hands palm up. "Hiro want porn." Tears dripped down his face and landed in his lap. "I've never seen anyone cry over porn before." Aiden snapped a picture. "This is for the portfolio."

He blew out a breath and looked at his weeping brother. "Hey, buddy, Aiden said he'd get you porn." Hiro looked up- eyes shining with tears. Aiden's eyes went wide. "Wha?"

"Really?" Hiro asked and wiped the water from his eyes. Tadashi nodded; glancing at said man with narrowed eyes and a thin smile.

"You little bi-"

"Language!" Tadashi warned, getting up. Hiro flew up and ran over to Aiden, pulling at his arm. "Porn! You promise!" Aiden pulled in a breath- looked at Tadashi- and raised his middle finger when Hiro wasn't looking.

He shrugged and looked at his brother- who was yanking Aiden by the arm. "Porn porn porn." The man pulled his arm free. "Come with me." He swiped his hand through the air and Tadashi frowned. He wasn't going to show his 15 year old brother, with the mentality of a three year old, porn, was he?

He swallowed.

The man turned over his shoulder and winked. Tadashi let out a breath. He dug through the plastic sack and produced a book and crayons and pencils. "You see that book on the floor." He nodded at 50 shades. "That's Tadashi's porn, but this." He held up the objects. "This is yours. You can make as much porn as you like!"

Hiro rocked on his heels and waited. He vibrated from the excitement. "Have fun." He gave him the stuff and Hiro took them. "PORN!" He ran away to his corner and dropped them onto the ground. Tadashi shook his head. "You win this one."

"I always win." Aiden nodded at the two boxes. "That better be enough." He went over to the boxes and popped the lids- looking at the circuitry and software components. "It's delicate work with small pieces. Things this small can fit into a shoebox and produce millions of gadgets. I'm sure it will be enough." Tadashi said.

Aiden nodded and walked over to his computer- staring at the blinking screens. He frowned. "This isn't a CPU overheat." Tadashi came up next to him and stared between the screen and the concerned face of the man.

He tapped on his keyboard. "Someone's managed to get into my system." Aiden sat down and tapped faster. He traced back the entry point and returned to a link. He followed it. The image that popped up made everyone die in their tracks.

' _I'm coming for you, Freedom Fighter.'_

* * *

"The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched- they must be felt with the heart."

-Helen Keller

¤CM¤


	34. Chapter 33- By Any Means Necessary

Freedom Fighter

 _Chapter 33: By any means necessary_

* * *

Tadashi grabbed Aiden by the shoulders and shook him like a rag doll tossed into the washer. "What's going on, Aiden?! How did she know how to contact you?! Oh gosh! Hiro!" He turned around and ran to his brother.

The boy tilted his head and dropped his crayon. Tadashi stopped halfway and ran back to Aiden; stopped and turned back to his brother. His hands gripped his hair as he paced between the two of them.

Aiden got up and walked up the stairs and over to a room- he came back with weapons slung over his back- popping bullets into a clip. "We're going to keep your brother safe by any means necessary."

He slammed the magazine into the gun and pulled back the hammer. "You're using live ammo?!" The man put the weapons down on the table and checked them over. "Tranquilisers don't work and I can't use an EMP with Hiro around. I don't know the affects an EMP has on hybrids and I don't plan on finding out using your brother as a test subject."

Tadashi ran his hand through his hair. "You can't just shoot them!" Aiden put the guns down and faced him. "What do you want me to do, huh? Let them take your brother? Kill us? Hurt others while killing us?" He swallowed and stared at the man.

He looked over his friend's shoulder at the boy. Hiro was running crayons all over the paper. Red was used more than the others. "You can't hurt others at the expense of one person, no matter how much you love them." It pained him to say that about his brother.

Tadashi turned and looked at Hiro.

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few." Aiden laid his hand on the young man's shoulder. "They're on their way. The lake won't stand in their way long enough- they'll get on the island and surround us. You two take the tunnel while I hold them off."

The man nodded at the boxes. "Take that with." He strode over to his computer and sat down. Aiden typed rapidly and the screen changed from the blood-stalling message to the camera's assessment of The Bunker's premises.

The sun bathed the grass in gold and the wind whipped it to and fro. Water rippled and looked like ember in the setting light. Beyond the watery depths fires were lit in trashcans and homeless people crowded around them.

"My scanners will pick up any unusual activity. Get ready to run." Aiden took his weapons, gave him a glance, and went back into his gun room. Tadashi breathed a sigh and walked over to the boxes. He picked them up and put them on top of each other.

"Where are the tunnels?"

"I had them installed after being told to not attach myself to things. A comrade of mine designed the escape route beneath the lake and into the sewer systems- all while the place blows to bits. There are bombs wired all over the place. I must admit the sewer ads a poetic flare to it- it is a shi..."

Aiden glanced at Hiro. " _Filthy_ situation we're in, after all." Tadashi gave a short laugh. "Bombs." The man came down the stairs. "Yeah."

Hiro stood up and dragged his book with. He stood spot blank before his brother. He held up the book and declared with his chest puffed out: "Porn." Tadashi stared at the page and blinked. Red doodles scattered everywhere. Circles and odd lines. No picture- just lines.

He nodded at his brother. "Yeah- that's really something. Why not try drawing _something_ else?" Hiro blinked and turned the book around. He stared at his picture for a while. "Like wha?" He shrugged. "I don't know- anything." Hiro frowned and looked back at the paper. "I thought 'Dashi likes porn."

He shook his head and sighed. Tadashi turned his brother around and guided him back to his corner. "Draw something." His eyes stared into the distance and he crinkled his nose. "But not 'porn'. And it's gotta be great." Hiro sat down.

He stared at the paper and pencils as his brother walked away. Hiro picked it up and stared at the blood-drawing sharp tip. With a crack of his neck he pressed the lead to the paper and started. _'Something great. Something that I know how to draw.'_

The floor felt cold against his tummy as he lay down. Stale air licked his tongue as he stuck it out while he drew. He picked up the red; scrawled over the paper. Back to the pencil on paper. Hiro flipped the page.

Lead cracked from the pencil and rolled down the book; Hiro ignored it and continued drawing. _'Tadashi's in danger, so is Aiden. It's because of me that Trix is coming here. And it's me that's going to end this.'_

Once finished he put the pencil down and snapped the book shut. Hiro glanced over his shoulder. Aiden was showing his brother where the escape tunnel was. He got up; his robotic fingers touching off the ground as his feet slipped under his body.

Walking over to the plastic bags he glanced inside. He swiped his beanie- Aiden must have salvaged it from after they fell- causing the plastic to crinkle. Neither of them turned around. Hiro let out a breath. Inside the bag was enclosed his comic- Superman in battle with the metal menace.

He touched his access port. _'I'm the good guy- like Superman- I only use my powers for good.'_ Hiro steeled his face and tugged his hat on. The console beeped and flashed red. Like alert sirens in an army base that swiped over the room.

Tadashi and Aiden ran over to the computer- staring at the monitors and videos. "They came sooner than expected. I'm deploying my defence system, get ready to run. When in the tunnels follow me and don't get lost. I know a quick way out of them." His brother nodded and they both stared intently at the screen.

Hiro made his move. His feet weren't even audible as he made a break for the escape tunnels. With a last glance at his brother he ran into the darkness. It was hard to see and he bumped into the wall. Hiro pressed his hand up against the wet stone and felt for anything.

His fingers came in contact with ridged metal. He took in a breath. _'A ladder'._ He took the leap and jumped onto the steps and climbed into the shadowed darkness to the top.

He closed his eyes as he finally reached the top.

Hiro struggled to get the escape hatch open- it felt like there was a heavy weight on top of pushed and the weight gave way- the hatch swung open. When the sun glared in his eyes and the shots rang out he was back home where he belonged. _'If they want me they're going to get me- then they'll leave Tadashi alone. I'll be the hero, just like Superman.'_

He felt his blood run cold at the voice. "Well I'll be damned."

Hiro swallowed. _'Trix'._

* * *

"If you do not tell the truth about yourself you cannot tell it about other people."

-Virginia Woolf

END ACT 3

¤CM¤


	35. Chapter 34- Someone's Knocking

Freedom Fighter

ACT 4

 _Chapter 34: Someone's knocking_

* * *

Trix shouted at her men and they ran; guns blazing- shooting at every booby trap Aiden threw at them. She knew where they were hiding. This was a bunker that the city's main security contractors had abandoned years ago.

And according to her bribed sources there was a back entrance hidden behind a dumpster. Not a very clever place to hide it, but hey, the man who built the secret tunnel was a drunk most of the time anyway.

Steadlers marched behind her as she walked to the hidden entrance. Her men fell to the floor like dead flies, but she could hardly care about them. She came here for one thing only. Trix shoved away the empty trash bin- bouncing off the bricks with a clang- and stared at the deadbolt hatch.

"That's things not coming open unless someone's knocking." She snapped her fingers and one Steadler stepped forward. "Burn it open- I want to be in that bunker before I can say blockhe-" The door swung open.

Trix blinked and stopped mid sentence. "Well I'll be damned." Hiro's eyes adjusted to the piercing light and covered his eyes with his hand. The woman smiled behind her helmet and snapped her fingers. "Tie him up!" The Steadler shot forward and before Hiro could even vocalise his surprise he was cuffed and dumped into the dirt.

The little hybrid struggled, kicking up soil. Trix rolled her eyes and took her prodder- slamming it into his side. Hiro shouted into the air as electricity abused his blood and made him _burn_.

He writhed, his hands begging to be released, and pushed his head into the ground. Trix smiled and increased the voltage. Hiro screamed, his throat burning as much as his insides. He didn't realize he was seeing black until his throat stopped working. He fell to the ground as limp as a wilted flower.

Trix buckled her prodded and kicked him in the side. "No one escapes the arena." She snapped her fingers and a Steadler picked him up by the tied hands with ease. "We're leaving." The gunfire behind her popped and the last booby trap was destroyed.

"Frag their little hole and move out!" One of her men nodded and removed a grenade from his belt. He ran to the hatch and pulled the pin. "Fire in the hole!" he shouted down before throwing it. Her remaining men ran to their vehicles- got in and drove off- letting the rubber on their wheels screech as they chased over the hacked bridge and into the city.

The Steadler threw Hiro into the back of the armoured vehicle and Trix raced away- her minions running to get in as well. A minute later the grenade went off- setting light to the sky as a chain reaction was triggered.

All the bombs in the bunker went off in concord and fire ate at the occupants. She smiled. "The Fox and the Hound won't be bothering us anymore." Her hands tightened around the steering wheel. _'And neither will Baxter Blockhead.'_

The doors to the vehicle clanged shut and locked in place. "Good work, boys, tonight you'll have your reward." She peeked through the small plastic slot at her little bargaining chip. "And you'll get yours."

* * *

Tadashi and Aiden coughed as they crawled out of the smoky remains of their base. Flecks of fire rained down and twirled in the air. He dumped the two boxes on the ground and sunk into the soot already covering it.

His chest rose and fell as he stared into the splatter of stars above. "They got Hiro." Aiden brushed flecks from his trench coat. "They got Hiro." He repeated like a broken record. The heat caressed his cheeks- even from a distance- and bathed them in demon light.

The man got up and trudged through the long grass. Tadashi looked at him. "Where are you going?" He didn't stop walking. "If you hit a wall push through it."He jumped up. "My brother just got kidnapped and you're acting like I lost a roll of toilet paper!"

Aiden stopped walking and turned to him. "We've got a job to do- a duty to the entire city- we can't just sit here and sulk!" He didn't raise his voice, but he spoke with conviction. Tadashi stepped closer; over the rocks and weeds. "My duty is to my brother and he just got taken away by someone who can _kill_ him!"

The man straightened himself- ignoring the soot gathering on his cap and his shoulders. "You asked for Biltong, but I gave you the bull. And if you mess with the bull you get the horns. We're dealing with a demon bull over here- a demon bull with guns and a _shitload_ of evil demon minions. We can sit here and sulk, or we can plan on how to make Biltong out of the beast."

He turned around and walked off- removing his phone in the process. Tadashi stared at him, his lips drawn tight, and his eyebrows lowered. His shoulders sagged. "I hate it when people are right." He grabbed the boxes and ran after the man.

"Jordy, just get me the car."

Tadashi came to a halt a few steps behind him. He was swearing into the phone. "I know you already gave me a car, but it got shot to hell by demons." His hands tightened around the phone. "Jordy, I swear if you don't get me that car-"

Aiden took a deep breath and his shoulders relaxed. "Leave it at Dot Connection- yeah the club- I'll pick it up there." The man turned around and looked at him with narrowed eyes. He shoved his phone in his jacket.

"I'm going to take you to one of my Hideouts. You build those chips while I look for your brother- you don't strike me as a fieldwork person. You've got one day. After that the man comes to get your brother and you'll never see him again."

Tadashi swallowed and his insides shattered. His hands tightened around the boxes as flames rained down on them. Another explosion rocked the ground and he turned around- watching the building on the island burn.

A flash snapped behind him and he turned. Aiden looked at the photo. He shrugged. "For the portfolio." Tadashi stared at the burning bunker. A page floated on the wind and landed in the grass- singed at the sides.

It was a page from Hiro's book.

The corners blazed and glowed. The picture of a smouldering arena with Hiro fighting against Steadlers seethed into his mind; never to be erased.

When he'd told his brother to draw anything he didn't think a memory would be shown on paper from a past best left burned.

* * *

"The childhood years are the best years of your life... Whoever coined that was an unimaginative fuckwit, a bullshit artist supreme. Life gets better the older you grow, until you grow too old of course."

-Keri Hulme

¤CM¤


	36. Chapter 35- In Plain Sight

Freedom Fighter

 _Chapter 35: In plain sight_

* * *

The world ebbed and flowed. Black swirled and shouts shattered the calm. Hiro groaned and cracked his eyes open. His hands hurt as he put weight on them. He fell- his arms giving out. The floor felt hot and hard beneath him

A weight has been lifted from him and he felt less constricted. Hiro rolled onto his back and stared up. Stars scattered and coloured the dark water in the sky. He blinked, looked down at himself, then back at the sky.

There was only a pair of battle shorts on him. His torso was exposed to the flames and his arms felt heavy. Hiro looked around. He was surrounded by unsound structures and cover- flames flicking here and there- blood mixed with dirt.

Stands filled with humans.

With a sigh he shot up. He crouched and balled his hands- scanning the area. There was no one in sight and he couldn't sense someone either. Hiro pressed himself against the concrete divider.

The material was a familiar stranger and burned his back like dry ice. He peeked over the chipped edge- he was in the middle of the arena- the worst place to be when a fight was going to start.

Hiro took a deep breath and assessed himself. No broken bones- jittery limbs which he blamed on the recesses of electricity- and an exposed self. He had never worn battle pants before. Only grade ranked fighters were allowed to have such things.

He swallowed. _'Great. Trix promoted me. This is bad, really bad.'_ Promotions weren't something to boast about. They were things you should fear with every fibber of your existence. A promotion means you get to run with the top dogs. The best fighters. No newbie ever survives.

Because the top dogs of the arena were Steadlers.

And he was in the middle of the arena- in plain sight.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The crowd settled down. Hiro touched his neck- finding a collar locked in place. "Due to difficulties the other night we were able to get you what you've been asking for!" The crowd pumped their fists in the air and roared. He touched his head- finding his hair cut short and his beanie missing.

"I assure you we have increased security by 100% and there is no way anyone is getting in here without an invitation!" The crowd bellowed. Hiro touched his chest. He could feel Tadashi's chip in his coding. Without her tag she was unable to remove the one thing that restored his humanity: the hope of his brother.

"And now after three weeks away, out little fighter has returned!" Hiro lifted his head and looked around. Trix's voice came from speakers set all over the place. He couldn't find her so he couldn't glare at her from a distance.

His eyes settled on the watch around his wrist. The time showed close to midnight- the happy hour at the arena: 'The Bottom of the Eight'- where a special treat was given to the crowd. He guessed he was their special treat for the second time in years.

The first time was when he landed here- a three year old child- not knowing what to do. Hiro narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth. He knew what to do now. "Let the Battle Royal begin!" The crowd roared and sparks flew as the gates opened.

Steadlers came from all sides- eyes glowing green- teeth bared sharp and white. He took a deep breath and crouched low behind his cover. The Steadlers had sharp eyes and ever sharper teeth and claws. Stay away from both of those. Their hearing sucks and they respond only to 'popping' sounds, such as a finger snap.

But their smell is excellent so stealth will only work if...

Hiro got a hand full of Stadium and smeared the dirt over his body and face. The filthier the better. It won't stop them from smelling him, but it would help mask him some. The crowd roared and he looked sideways.

They were coming straight for him- all four of them.

Hiro vaulted over the divider- the Steadler slamming into it- sending concrete chunks flying overhead and scattering into the pillar of flames. He ran- ducking under a metal crate. Hiro stared at his hand and willed energy to flow into it.

The appendage glowed red, he checked around the corner and saw the four of them coming straight for him. With a deep breath he kicked the metal box. It flew across the arena. The Steadler jumped over it- causing the object to clang into the hybrid behind him.

Hiro jumped on his metallic foot while cradling his flesh one. _'I should stop kicking with the wrong one!'_ His eyes went wide and he bent backwards. The Steadlers claws ripped through the air. Hiro somersaulted- kicking the hybrid in the chin with his metallic foot and landed in a crouch.

The hybrid went down, but was accompanied by the second attacker. Hiro took his glowing fist and slammed it into the monster's head- sending it into the ground. _'Another one bites the dust.'_ It got up- pushing off its claws and spitting dust- baring it's now browned teeth.

' _Apparently not.'_ Hiro's eyes widened and he ran away, throwing anything he could into their way. He could hear their inhumane growls and snarls as they gave into the chase; could smell their breath on his neck.

Could feel their claws as they ripped into his back.

Hiro screamed at the searing pain as they opened old scars.

He fell to the ground and they surrounded him. His breathing quickened as he pressed away the pain. Hiro curled up and pulled his brows together. The Steadler leaned in, his hands and nails covered with tendrils of blood.

The crowd roared. Hiro charged his hand and punched the hybrid in the face. It stared at him, unfazed and opened its mouth. It roared; showing rows of sharp teeth. The other Steadlers closed in- baring their claws and teeth.

There was a snap and all the Steadlers stood straight- eyes staring ahead. "Ladies and Gentlemen, behold- the future of hybrid fighting! Steadlers are stronger, faster and deadlier. What you prized as the 'best fighter' was defeated in seconds."

Hiro narrowed his eyes and felt his blood boil. _'This isn't a fight- this is advertisement.'_ Trix's voice echoed through his ears and made him see red. He shook his head. Shivers ran up his spine and Goosebumps broke across his skin.

The need to kill and see blood burned through his circuitry.

Hiro smiled, his lips curling across his teeth. While the Steadlers' eyes glowed bright green, his fused and sunk, just like a vampire, and bled red. And his humanity slipped away. _'Must kill Steadlers, I will not allow to be humiliated in my own back yard.'_ Even with the yellow card, his primary directive was still clear.

Fight _or_ die.

And he wasn't about to die.

* * *

"This is not a dry run. This is your life. If you want to fritter it away with your fears, then you will fritter it away. But you won't get it back later."

-Laura Schlesinger

¤CM¤


	37. Chapter 36- The Rat's Lair

Freedom Fighter

 _Chapter36: The rat's lair_

* * *

Hiro shot up from the ground and ran behind a rusted car. It took the Steadlers a moment to realize he wasn't there anymore and gave chase. Trix's monologue on how great these new hybrids are cut off as the crowd roared.

He pried the rusted piece of metal from the car just as one hybrid rounded the corner. Hiro jumped into the air and spun like a warhead. He landed on the Steadlers shoulders and slammed the piece of broken metal into the hybrid's head.

Its body fell limp to the ground and Hiro used the thing's chest to propel himself backward. One Steadler was on the roof of the rusted car- crouched low with hands curled over the sides; waiting to pounce like an animal. The two remaining were closing in on him.

Hiro powered up his hand and slammed it into the ground. Over and over again. Before they could reach him he jumped out of the way and one of the two tripped over the hole he made- slamming face first into the dirt.

He dodged the leap attack from the hybrid on the roof- using its own propulsion to re-angle him and send him head first into the already abused concrete divider. Before the third could reach him he vaulted over the dead body of the impaled Steadler and ran for one of the supply boxes that he _knew_ was there.

The crowd roared as the little fighter caused chaos beyond compare. Hiro felt his chest inflate at that sound. He missed it. He missed the adrenaline and he missed the violence. The Steadlers caught up with him- their long legs and improved speed having an edge over him.

Hiro fell to the ground and slid on his hip; while his hand cupped dirt. Claws cut above him and he pressed his back into the ground- coming to a stop. The creatures jumped over him- dodging the attempt at being tripped and charged at him- teeth bared.

He smiled and threw the dirt in their eyes. The two hybrids wailed and wiped at their faces. Hiro got up and ran- finding the crate pressed into the side of a pillar. He broke it with his hand and foot- finding a length of rope in there. Nimble hands took it and he ran before the Steadlers could find his location.

Hiro ran into a bus that had holes and melted off pieces with jugged metal poking from all sides. He swiped the glass and peered out. The Steadlers were nowhere in sight. He bared his teeth at that prospect. He knew this tactic- they were playing hide and seek.

The rope burned his hand as he tied it and curled the ends around his hands. Staying in one place was the worst thing to do. Ever. But even newbie's knew that- if not, they found out quickly. Hiro jumped out of the bus- his feet meeting the ground with a _clang_ and he ran.

The bus lifted into the air- one hybrid perched on the roof- the other holding the vehicle airborne. Hiro narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth at them; grip clenching around the rope. He crouched down and waited for their attack.

They just stood there. His eyes went wide and he swirled around- they were a diversion- a Steadler approached him from behind with a sword in its hands. Looks like they found the other supply box. Hiro lunged into the air- going straight for the hybrid's head. The sword swiped into the air and nicked his metal foot- cutting a wire and sending oil mixed with blood all over the creature's body.

Hiro screamed in agony, but clenched his teeth and flew over the Steadlers head- he curled the rope around the thing's neck and pulled. He landed on his knees and the creature hit the ground behind him. It garbled and pulled at the rope constricting his airway.

He increased pressure and pulled the rope tighter- causing the creature to press up against his back and fresh wounds. His grip tightened at the stinging pain, but he refused to make a noise. Doing so is a sign of weakness. Weakness doesn't belong in the arena.

The creature stopped moving, but he didn't let go until moments after. Hiro dropped the rope to the ground and turned around. He stared at the dead body at his feet with a blank face. Burn marks wrapped around its neck. The thing's Trachea was crushed.

Despite that Hiro bent down and snapped the Steadlers neck. He watched as he did this- not taking his eyes off the already dead body. The vibration of the crowd's excitement roared into his bones and rattled his core.

Hiro picked up the black and red stained sword. The two remaining Steadlers stood there- one holding a bus and the other on top of it. His hand clenched around the hilt and he bared his teeth.

He threw the sword at the one holding the bus. The Steadler rolled out of the impact zone- causing the bus to drop on its skull- crushing it. Hiro smiled at the pool of blood leaking out under the metal.

The remaining Steadler charged. Hiro crouched- the creature landing on the ground- and clenched his hands. He could feel his life leaking out of his foot; that Steadler had cut his Achilles tendon. Or what would represent it in the case of it being his metal foot.

He took a deep breath, his chest rising, as the Steadler approached. The thing snapped its claws out- barely human- and narrowed its green eyes. The pupils contracted into small slits- barely human.

It charged. Hiro powered up his fist. The Steadler came closer. He struck his hand through the thing's chest- his hand popping out the other side- blood coating his hand. The thing had enough life in his to stab its claws into his sides- spilling his own life fluid over its hands.

Hiro crumpled to his knees- the creature above him going limp.

He ripped his hand out- the sucking noise like music to his ears- and shoved the body to the ground. The ringing in his ears was pierced by the crowd's cheering and 'hoo ha!' battle cry. Somehow he thinks they stole that battle cry from The Hunger Games.

Hiro felt the static in the air change before he felt the familiar shock run through his body. He grabbed at the collar around his neck and pulled at it in vein as his legs kicked out and he fell to the ground- hitting the wounds in his side.

His blood burned and his vision blurred. His body arched off the ground and his head threw back as finally he let out a scream of agony. Many things hurt a hybrid, but only one is as permanent as electricity running through its circuits- stopping the workings of vital mechanics.

Hiro felt tears slip down his face and he curled up, only to uncurl in pain and spasm. He could no longer hear the crowd- or the footsteps of the approaching guards. This is it- he's getting taken to the rat's lair down where all the hybrids are kept- locked away in impossibly small cages.

Awaiting his punishment for destroying her best merchandise.

The shock stopped and he fell limp; breathing laboured. Hands grabbed him by his short hair and dragged him- his cuts scraping against the ground and rocks.

A blood trail was left behind and he stared at it. Focussing on the red. The fight was shocked out of him. Hiro saw the dead bodies and felt sick. He did that- without knowing about it; without knowing what he did to accomplish it.

Nausea and vertigo crumpled his brain. The world swirled around him and black poked at his eyes. He widened his eyes- willing the black to go away, but refused to listen- creeping... crawling... eating...

Just like the rage and shame he felt inside.

It was like he was looking at a movie of his life- where he was the hero defeating the bad guys, only, the people in the theatre were screaming, because he was the villain. And he was the murderer.

He was no superman. He was the metal menace.

And the rat's lair is where he belongs.

* * *

"A loving person lives in a loving world. A hostile person lives in a hostile world. Everyone you meet is your mirror."

Ken Keyes Jr.

¤CM¤


	38. Chapter 37- The default condition

Freedom Fighter

 _Chapter37: The default condition_

* * *

The shock singed his fingers. "Ow!" Tadashi hissed and shook his digets, dropping the soldering gun and mini circuitry. He stuck his finger in his mouth and glared at the chip. "If I get burned again-"

"Stop whining and finish up." He glared at Aiden. The man sat on the bed; working on a gun. "You're not shooting anyone. I don't care if they're evil or whatever- you're not hurting them." The man looked up at him, blank-eyed- then went back to his work.

The gun was deconstructed and open. Aiden held small round spheres in his hand- twirling them between his fingers. "No one's getting hurt. I promise." Tadashi narrowed his eyes, looked the man up and down, and turned back to his own work.

He slapped a yellow casing over the circuitry and screwed them in place- dumping the chip into the box next to him on the floor. "I'm almost done- are you ready?" Aiden sat back- leaning his back against the wall- putting the gun back together.

"The car is waiting for us. We just have to get it." Tadashi took out electronic components and spread them out on the table, picking up tiny pieces and putting them together. "Do you know where they took Hiro?" He focussed on his work- melting the metal and placing the wires with eyes narrowed and hands shaking.

"No. But we can go to the Stadium and see if we can find any leads. I think Trix took him somewhere else, if not, she's expecting us." He snapped the clip into the handgun and cocked it- aiming it at the wall, testing the sights.

Tadashi shrugged and screwed the baby motherboard into the chip. "It won't matter; she can have an army waiting, but she's not stopping me from saving my brother." Aiden put the gun on his hip holster and covered it with his jacket.

"The hardest part is going to be getting inside." He stood and took his phone and a burner phone from the table. Tadashi put the cover on the next chip and screwed it tight enough to shatter the plastic. He let it clatter in with the rest. "Do you have a bag to put all these in? I'm not going in there with a box."

Aiden poked his phone before looking up. "Finish up- we're leaving." Tadashi stared at him, eyes narrowed and mouth askew. "Did you listen to me?" The man walked out- leaving him on the tiny stool with a burnt finger and incomplete chips. "Unbelievable."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They sat in the car, engine killed, outside May Stadium. Aiden looked at his screen. "Yeah- they're in there, but security's tight. We're not getting in there unless we have the SIS or MI5 on our side. Maybe not even then."

Tadashi swallowed. "But you're The Fox! Nothing is impossible for you!" Aiden turned to him, jaw clenched. He shoved the phone under Tadashi's nose. "You see that?! All the red dots interpret an armed guard- and armed cop- an armed soldier. There are Elite-enforcers in there, then there are Steadlers, then there are civilians that could get hurt in the process."

He shut off his phone. "If you were worried about guilty people getting hurt how would you feel if there were innocents getting killed? There are hybrids in there- children. They can land in the cross fire. We can't just storm in there, guns blazing- it's suicide. We need to find another way in."

Tadashi sunk into the chair and stared through the mirror at his box full of chips. He lowered his head and stared at his palms- band aids wrapped around his fingers. "We need to find another angle." Aiden nodded; staring through the windshield at the fortress of a stadium.

Tadashi's head snapped up- a light bulb figuratively appearing above him. "You've got that bag I asked for?" Aiden tossed him a dry look. "Do I look like a Fed-ex dude to you? I don't ship bags to and fro- find one yourself." He blew out a breath at the man's response. Aiden tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

"There's a backpack in the boot." He brightened and got out. The bag he found was light in his grip. He pulled open the back seat and tipped the box over- spilling all the chips into the expensive bag. "So you have a plan?" Aiden put his hand on the passenger seat and turned to face him.

Tadashi nodded- zipping the bag- and slung both straps over his shoulder- securing the chips. "Get out the car." Aiden frowned, but did as told. He rounded the vehicle and stood in front of the man. "I don't know if this will work, but I need you to trust me, okay?"

The man put his hands in his pockets and rocked from side to side. His eyes pierced into his. "What are you thinking?" It wasn't a question- it was a thought that slipped between the man's lips. "Hold onto my shoulder and don't let go." Aiden recoiled and lifted a brow.

Tadashi huffed and jumped on his feet, shaking his hands. "Just _do_ it."

"Hey, you're not a Nikes advertisement agent; don't throw that line at me!" Tadashi grabbed the man's wrist, put it on his shoulder, and spoke into his watch. "Take me to Hiro." Aiden opened his mouth, but crackling light swallowed them and they were no longer outside the Stadium.

The TPD dumped them onto the ground- the lights flickering. Tadashi got up and shook his head- dizziness consuming him. Aiden didn't even manage to get up. He lay on the floor, groaning. "What just happened?"

He took a deep breath and steadied himself. "We teleported. I think dizziness is the default condition when passengers are taken along for the ride." Aiden got up; arms and legs trembling. "Okay. We got in. How? You can't just say take me to Hiro- there are a million Hiro's in the world."

Tadashi held up the wrist- showing the man. "Hiro has one too, but it's a guideline to mine- he can't teleport with his, but I can with mine. The TPD is locked in on his watch so it took us right to him." He looked around.

They were in a bathroom.

He sighed. "Stupid thing." He slapped the watch. "Why are you always dumping us in places that aren't right?!" Aiden lay a hand on his shoulder and put a finger to his lips. Tadashi listened. There was cheering and metal grinding on metal.

They looked at each other.

"We're close enough." Aiden took out his phone and opened the map. He nodded at what he saw. "Most of the guards are on the ground level. All we need to do is get your brother- get those hybrids out of here and capture Trix."

Tadashi shook his head. "No. We need to wait." Aiden frowned. "Why?" Tadashi stepped to the door and peeked out- there was no one around. "You said that the benefactor was coming to get Hiro, right? We wait for him to show up and kill two flies at once."

Aiden nodded. "Trix brings out Hiro. We take her down along with Baxter, get your brother and free everyone in the process. We slip the guards in the chaos and contact the police." Tadashi held up his hand. "High five."

The man stared at it- face blank. "You get a high five when the mission is over." He leaned against the bathroom wall and took a deep breath. Tadashi swallowed his laughter. "Default condition?"

"Default condition."

The lights flickered and Tadashi sat down while Aiden got his breath back. "What happens afterward?" Aiden saw this question coming and he even came up with an answer, but the rogue cop wouldn't like it. "You can't stay in Chicago- fixers will be after you."

Tadashi raised an eyebrow. "What are fixers?" Aiden took out his gun and snapped the hammer back- locking a bullet into the chamber. "They're people who take on contracts, any job, to get money. When I say any job... I mean _anyt_ hing. Usually not the things that normal people would do- they're modern day assassins."

"If we take out the boss then there wouldn't be anyone paying these people to do the hit, right?" Aiden shrugged and rolled his shoulders. He took out his phone and stared at the screen. "I'm tracking Hiro's biometric signal- looks like they're taking him somewhere... Follow me and don't move until I say so. We're saving everyone tonight. We can't blow our cover."

Tadashi took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. _'Time to save my baby brother.'_

* * *

"Encourage, lift and strengthen one another. For the positive energy spread to one will be felt by us all. For we are connected, one and all."

Deborah Day

¤CM¤


	39. Chapter 38- Little Brother

Freedom Fighter

 _Chapter 38: Little Brother_

* * *

Trix strolled down the halls, her hand on her prodder, smiling at people congratulating her on the return of her best fighter. She nodded, smiling at the appropriate time. "Good strategy you had there; making the audience think the fight was over! We got record breaking bets and we won them all!"

"Thank you, now if you'll please excuse me?" She widened her eyes and nudged her head in another direction. The man smiled and lifted his beer. Trix nodded and smiled. She proceeded down the hall straight to the chop shop.

It was chaos down there. Other hybrid owners were beginning to back off from the fight and those who saw profit in fighting against Hiro modified their hybrids with anything they could get their paws on.

Her men were in an even bigger state of disrepair. They were dragging the corpses of the Steadlers and dumping them in a pile in her section of the arena bay. She stomped over to them; ignoring the terrified looks the contestants threw at her.

"What happened in there?!" The main hybrid wrangler and engineer turned to her, crossing his arms, and said, "You threw him in there with highly decorated Steadlers- you can't expect the little thing to come out without scratches." Trix baled her fists and took a step forward.

The man stood his ground. "The fight was over when he went down. Why didn't you stop him when he attacked?" He shrugged and walked to the medical bay; Trix following. "Who said we didn't try?"

Trix glared at him. "You didn't try! He had a shock collar- you had complete control over the Steadlers and you didn't do a bloody thing!" They stopped outside the designated area for wounded. He pointed a thumb at the dead pile. "There's something going on that I can't even explain! The shock collar had zero affect on him. We pumped enough electricity into him to light a power station before he went down."

She straightened her shoulders. "He almost died." The man shrugged and walked into the treatment centre. "Since when do you care?" Trix bolted forward and swiped her fist through the man's jaw.

He reeled, hand grabbing his sore face, and stared at her with wide eyes. "Don't forget your place or I'll make sure you remember it." The man stared at her, nudged his head down- eyes still on her- and placed his gaze on the ground. He nodded- hand rubbing his jaw.

Trix stood up and held her head high- glaring down on him. "Take me to my property. Now." The man nodded and led her through the machinery. Hardware and charging stations were pressed against the walls. There was more blood in here than medical equipment.

There were tools littered in boxes and strewn on the floor in disarray. Posters were pressed and pasted to the wall- to hide holes made by uncooperative hybrids. They entered through a separate wing- where the tune changed in an instant.

Littered amongst stainless steel tables were surgical tools and monitors of every sort. This room looked more like something belonging to a hospital. Hiro was strapped to the bed- still unconscious. Trix glared at the little creature- covered in blood that isn't quite his.

She gestured to his ankle and raised an eyebrow. "We have to replace the tube. If we don't have any replacements we have to chop off his leg and install a new one." Trix nodded and walked over to Hiro's side. "What is the damage report? Will he still be able to fight tonight?"

The man walked to Hiro's other side. "That Steadler cut him deep, but he didn't hit anything. We can patch him up and he'll be good to go. I just don't know how long it'll last." Trix cracked her knuckles. "Throw some alcohol on him and patch him up. I want him ready. He better be standing when I come back."

She narrowed her eyes and he nodded- lowering his gaze. "It's called a chop shop for a reason." Trix scoffed and swept away. "Blockhead." The man stared at the hybrid. "So much trouble over the runt of the litter." He snapped on gloves and poked the wound in Hiro's side.

"I wonder if I can get transmission tubes in here and connect them to your heart? The faster blood runs the more oxygen you get, right? Which means stamina will increase as well as speed." The man stroked his peppered beard and went over to his desk.

His pencil scratched over his planning sheet. He stopped, stared at the paper, shook his head, rubbed it out- discarded the eraser shreds and continued planning. "He'll need heat exchanger plates, to make sure he doesn't over heat." He rubbed his head and glanced over his shoulder.

The hybrid's breathing was still stable and he hadn't woken up yet. He put down the pencil and nodded. He spoke into his communicator. "Get me parts immediately; I'm doing a little upgrade work."

He went over to Hiro; inspecting his abused form. "What's this?" He leaned in and inspected his shoulders and chest. "Broken bones." He sucked in a breath and pinched his face. "That must have hurt when you fought. Without a brace your little bones can snap like straws."

He scratched his beard. "Would it be safe to proceed with surgery?" Fingers poked the healing bones and shredded skin. Hiro groaned and tried inching away. "Looks like Hiro's waking up." He crossed his arms over his chest and stared as the little hybrid came to- eyes blinking up at the ceiling.

"Are we ready for surgery, Hiro?" His head snapped over to the man. It took a moment for him to assess the situation. It pulled at the straps and bared its teeth. The man rolled his eyes. "I thought you'd be glad to see the man who created you."

"Assholl."

The man's eyes widened and he took a step back. "You can talk." His heart rammed in his chest. It smiled in satisfaction. It pulled at the straps and winced in pain. The man straightened and blinked.

"Are you in pain?" The little hybrid's breathing was laboured and its body was taught. "Good." He spat into its face. "When I'm done with you, not even your brother will recognise you. You'll no longer be his little brother."

Hiro turned away- his head pounding as much as his heart. He shut his eyes and willed the memories to go away. His throat constricted when someone came in and put down crates filled with tubes and technology.

"Be happy. I'm giving you an upgrade."

His face went pale and the energy leaked from his body. Hiro's heart stopped. He swallowed as sweat broke out across his skin. The man's cold dead eyes stole the life of his. A finger poked into his slashed side.

Hiro arched off the bed and screamed as fire roared through his blood. The man smiled. "Oh dear. Looks like we're all out of narcotics and anaesthesia. Aw well," He lifted a scalpel, "The surgery must go on."

The blade touched his skin and pressed deeper. Blood leaked over his clammy body and climbed over the man's fingers. "Such warm blood." Hiro cried as he cut long strokes down his sides and pushed his skin away.

"Come now, we're just getting started. I haven't even attached the tubes to your heart yet. I bet that'd hurt a lot." Cold metal pressed into his sides and into the wounds. Hiro cried out and thrashed- the leather keeping him in place.

"The more you struggle to more fun it is."

Pain erupted through him and he jerked to the side. The man laughed. "You like that? I wonder how much you'll like it when the others go in?" A tube pressed into his side and he whimpered- the man's hands guiding it through his body.

Hiro panted and pressed onto the metal bed- grateful for the cold against his back. Sweat streamed into his brow and leaked down his head. The man continued. Picking up the scalpel. Pressing the blade and piercing his skin.

Putting tubes and mechanics and metal parts inside of him. Hooking his heart up. Hiro's screams echoed in his ears and down the hall, only to be drowned out by the cheering of the crowd as other hybrids slaughtered each other.

As other hybrids were brought back, patched up with metal, and dumped back in the arena. As owners swore and cussed at losing their property and screaming to be given a new slave to fight. To earn money. To be tortured. To be dissected and used as an experiment.

Just. Like him.

* * *

"Freedom is torture, but I'll suffer for it. Always."

-Me

¤CM¤


	40. Chapter 39- Ghosts of the Past

Freedom Fighter

 _Chapter 39: Ghost of the past_

* * *

Hiro's eyes snapped open. Everything around him was blurred and milky. He blinked. The world came into focus and he sat straight. His hearing took a moment to recover. He scanned his surroundings- the medical room not looking as menacing as before and his pains as gone as dust in the wind.

"What do you think?"

He looked over. The doctor stood there- hands clasped behind his back; chest puffed out- addressing Trix. His master. "I told you to patch him up. Not turn him into this!" She grabbed at the man's throat and pushed him into a metal tray; medical instruments spilling everywhere.

He followed their movements with little interest. When she squeezed the wheezing life out of the man he didn't even look away. The man grabbed her hand and begged through his constricted air pipe. Hiro could see the sweat, almost invisible, gather on his forehead, and hear his heart pulsing in his chest.

Trix let him go and he crashed to the ground. She straightened and flipped her hair. With a snap of her fingers Hiro stood up and walked to her side. His master walked around him and examined him, pulling at the tubes sticking from his sides.

"Give me one reason not to murder you." She faced the doctor. Hiro followed her movements with glowing green eyes. "He's faster- a better fighter- he heals quicker and he's more susceptible to commands now! He'll obey your every order!"

Trix knelt down- the man pushing away from her. Hiro could smell the man's fear; see the sweat walking down his skin. She glared at him. "I didn't want a fighter. I wanted him fixed. He's getting his old owner back and he _doesn't_ want a _bloody fighter_!" Her voice screamed through the thick walls and into the corridors.

Hiro didn't even flinch- remaining his stern posture.

She came closer and whispered poison. "He wants a hybrid that does the opposite of fighting!" The doctor held up his hands, fear shining in his eyes and mercy pleads on his lips. "I didn't know! I swear!"

Trix grabbed a scalpel and stabbed it into the man's neck. His hands gripped his bleeding throat. "You needed your throat to live? Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know, I swear." She grabbed the collar of his uniform. "Fix him or else I'll cut your aorta!" The man pressed his hands to the wound- stopping the blood.

He shook his head and lifted his shoulders. Her nose wrinkled and her teeth showed. "That better mean you don't know how long it will take, because if it means you can't do it then it's the end of you." His eyes widened and his face went pale. Trix got the message. She swiped the blade across his throat and threw him to the side- letting him bleed out.

She dropped the blade to the ground and walked to Hiro. Calculating eyes scanned him up and down. Her hands swiped across his pants- wiping the blood from them. She sighed and stared into his eyes. Hiro's gaze looked right through her and into the beyond- not even noticing her stare.

Her shoulders shook and she turned away. No tears fell, but she felt on the verge of them. "He'll never give Sloane to me with you looking like that!" Trix sunk to the ground and bit her knuckles. Hiro saw the distress biting into his master's body, but remained still. He wanted to comfort her- wrap his arms around her and tell her everything is okay- but without the command he won't do a thing.

Master's in charge. Not him.

A noise beeped through the stagnant air. Trix's head snapped up. She looked over at Hiro- her eyes narrowed on the device around his wrist. Blood congealed and crusted on the mechanism. She stood up and snapped her fingers- holding out her hand. "Wrist." Hiro complied- lifting his arm and placing his wrist in her hand.

She narrowed her eyes at the watch. It beeped again- two times in concession- before going silent. Trix tried removing the device, but it wouldn't budge. "What is this thing? Some type of Ben bloody Ten alien watch?" Her fingers scratched every surface, but the device refused to let go of the hybrid's wrist.

"Uuurg!" Her fist slammed into Hiro's jaw- anger leaking through her body. His head rocked to the side and stopped with a stiff pause. He faced forward- eyes hollow and emotionless. Unaffected eyes stared forward- like his master hadn't just punched him.

"Don't touch him you bitch!" Trix swirled around- only to get a fist in her face. She twirled onto the ground- hands grabbing the side of the bed as her knees hit the floor. "Tadashi I told you not to move!"

Hiro tried not surging forward to protect his master- staying perfectly still. "Screw the plan! She can't just hit my baby brother if she feels like it!" Aiden came around the corner, levelling a gun at Trix, eyes glancing at him.

She chuckled, wiping the blood from her split lip, and glared through her bangs at the two intruders. "Look, Hiro, a ghost of the past," He didn't respond, just staring at the wall ahead, "A past that no longer exits."

Tadashi punched her in the face again- sending her falling to the floor. Trix got up- glaring- no longer amused. Aiden aimed higher. She stopped moving. Her laughter surprised both Tadashi and Aiden. Trix levelled her gaze on the vigilante, a smile lingering on the corner of her mouth. "That's a modified gun- it doesn't have regular bullets in it- the barrel is too large. What did you do- put rubber bullets in it?"

She stepped around the back of the bed and made her way to Hiro's side- her hand snaked up the hybrid's back. Aiden followed her with the gun aimed at her chest. "Don't _touch_ him!" Tadashi balled his hands- ready to plant another punch. Trix sized the hybrid up- eyes raking over his exposed chest.

"Or what? Are you going to fill me with rubber and you're going to punch bruises into me? I'm hardly scared." Aiden narrowed his eyes- finger slipping onto the trigger. "You should be." She straightened- her hand falling to her side.

Hiro shuddered internally; wishing her touch was still on him. His master was planning something- he could feel it. He smelled the fear coming from both the intruders- the fear that she placed there with her words. Master was a genius. He shuddered again.

She stepped behind him- her hands on his shoulders- looking at the two men. "Go ahead. Shoot me." Hiro focussed on Aiden. He could see the tremble in the man's hand, even when no one else could. He smelled the man's tension build and could see the sweat in his palm. He was bluffing and he saw the signs everywhere.

Tadashi sucked in a breath. "Hiro?" The hybrid focussed on the threat in front of him- ignoring the unarmed other. "Hiro... why... why are your- your eyes green?" His master laughed and he felt the vibrations through her fingers and into his back.

Hiro resisted closing his eyes and moaning in ecstasy.

"He's mine now. Wonderful things, Steadlers, aren't they?" She traced her fingers over his back- her touch lingering on the already healed slash wounds. Hiro felt his heart rate increase with his master's feather soft tingling touches. He could see the man's face pale and could smell the horror drifting from him.

"H-Hiro? Outoto? Can you... can you.."

"No." Her hands slid down the hybrid's back. "He can't hear you; he can't understand you and he won't ever listen to you. Like I said- he's mine. Steadlers only obey their masters and at that moment it's me." Aiden lifted the gun- his grip steady.

Hiro's gaze snapped over to him, his lips parting and his teeth snarling at the man. All he smelled was hostility. "Get your hands off him _right now_ or I'll blow your brains out!" Trix leaned around him, resting her chin on the boy's shoulder, and looked at the man with innocence. Her hand came around the boy's waist and rested on the hem of his pants.

"You mean I should stop doing this?" Her hand played with the belt loops. "Get away from my brother!" Hiro tried staying feral, but his master's hand playing around was making his head fuzzy and his concentration slip.

Her hands snapped away- lifting into the air in faux surrender. "You are such stiffs! I was only having a little fun; besides, used whore isn't really my type." Hiro felt his attention shatter back and he snarled at the gun pointed over his shoulder. Aiden was posing a threat to his master.

"Call my brother that again and you're dead!" Trix rolled her eyes. "Your company is boring me. Hiro- you know what to do..." She snapped her fingers. Hiro's eyes glowed like a burning green flame and a snarled at them both. He charged at Aiden- knocking the gun from his hand and wrapping his arm around the man's throat.

The man grabbed Hiro's arms and yanked them loose. He landed a punch in Hiro's gut. The hybrid didn't feel it, but he reeled from the attack- his grip loosening. Aiden spun around him- yanking both his arms with him.

He kicked his knees in and Hiro cracked to the ground. His knees hit the ground and he felt steel wrap around his wrists. Aiden pushed his face into the floor and put his foot on the hybrid's back. "Tadashi get my gun!"

Hiro struggled- hands pulling at the heavy cuffs. He could smell his master's anger. He didn't like that smell. The other human ran over to the weapon. The hybrid pulled until the links shattered and scattered.

Aiden's foot got thrown off as he stood up- sending him to the floor. Trix took a step back, her back hitting the wall. The broken ends of the cuffs dangled from his wrists- one of them clanking against his metal hand.

Tadashi froze, with the gun in hand, and stared wide-eyed as his brother attacked his friend. A fierceness unknown to him shone in his brother's eyes. Hiro is lost. His baby brother is lost. And it's this woman's fault!

Aiden took out his baton and rolled out of the way- Hiro's foot slamming a dent in the floor. He jumped up, hovering a distance away from the approaching _boy,_ (he refused to use the term Steadler) considering the act of using his baton on him.

Hiro swiped his hand at his head and he jumped backward- slamming into a heart monitor. "Hiro stop this! This isn't you! You're the good guy, remember?! You are who you choose to be!"

Tadashi's voice floated into his mind and through his circuitry- bringing up memories of the past- like ghosts in the machine- whispering through his brain. He shook his head. Trix snapped her fingers. "Kill him! Your new master is almost here!" Her eyes transferred between her hybrid and her phone.

Hiro felt his mind rip two ways. His programming ordered him to obey, but his own will told him he had a choice. "Hiro, you don't have to listen to her! You're free! You fought for your freedom and you've earned it! You _don't_ have to listen to her! Please... please come back to us."

The chips in his access port vibrated.

Red, Yellow and Green fought for control.

He pressed a hand to his head. Red told him to fight for and protect himself. Green told him to kill and obey. Yellow told him to screw the first two and do whatever he wants. His head burned. Hiro groaned and took a step back, wobbling on his legs.

"What are you doing?! Kill them!"

Hiro's head snapped up and glared at Trix, eyes glowing green. "Don't. Tell me what to do." He took a step towards her, hands balling at his sides. "I'm done taking orders, Trix." She growled. Her hands gripped her prodder. "You will do as I say!"

Tadashi's mind reeled. Why was his brother no longer sounding like a child with a speech impediment? Aiden's grip loosened around the baton, before tightening. Hiro stopped, green eyes ebbing and flowing with fear. She flipped the prod on and electricity sparked between the receptors.

He took a step back.

"Kill them!"

Hiro shook and shivered. The oppression was pushing at his brain- forcing him to listen- to obey. But he pushed just as hard. Listen. Don't listen. Escape. Free yourself. His breathing increased, his eyes blinking with pain.

His knees buckled and his vision swam.

Trix charged- pressing the prodder into his chest. Hiro threw is head back- falling to his knees- and screamed into the air. Electricity bounced along his spine- burning his bones and blood- boiling his circuits.

"Hiro!" A shot went off and the pain stopped. He fell to the ground sideways- spasms rattling his body. "No! Don't shoot those!" The gun clattered to the ground and someone pressed warm hands onto his chest- stabilising him.

Pain erupted through his heart and Hiro couldn't breathe. His eyes went wide and he stared at the ceiling. "What's happening to him?!" Trix laughed- blood flowing from her chest- her hand pressing to it, but the fluid seeped between her fingers.

Aiden narrowed his eyes and charged at her. He slammed the baton across her head- gloating in the fact that it was lights out for her before she even knew what happened. Hiro twisted and bumped against his brother's grip; wanting air. He gasped and arched off the floor. "Aiden what's happening?!"

The man knelt beside them. His hands hovered above Hiro as his eyes raked across the boy. "Those weren't bullets for humans! They're meant for Steadlers- it's an EMP gun." Hiro jostled against the grip holding him to the ground. Tears streamed from his eyes. The green ebbed as his life drained.

Pain tore through him and he screamed- shaking beneath his brother's grip. "W... what?" Tadashi's voice wasn't even a whisper. Aiden pressed his fingers to Hiro's neck. "Whatever they did to him must have affected his heart- I'm not getting a steady pulse. I told you it was dangerous to use an EMP around him!"

He swiped Tadashi's hands away and started compressing on Hiro's chest. "You didn't tell me what gun it was!" The young hybrid fell still, eyes staring at the ceiling. His breath caught in his throat. He could feel his blood stop flowing and the green seep away entirely.

' _Is this what it takes to be free? To die?'_

"Hiro? Hiro?! Oh god! No! Hiro stay with me! Don't close your eyes! No no no! Hiro!" Wet dripped onto his face and the pressure on his chest increased. The pain went away. A heavy weight lifted from his shoulders. And the Bird's Road called him.

' _The free bird sings of freedom.'_

"Tadashi, MOVE!" Hands grabbed his face, but all he saw was black. He could still hear them. Hearing was the last thing to go when you die. Something zapped his chest. Hiro arched off the floor- following the pain.

"No... please! I can't lose you, too."

Again the zapping filled his chest. "He's not responding!" His muscles relaxed and he sunk into the grip around his face. "Try something! Anything!"

The hands compressing his chest disappeared. Ringing filled his ears and their voices washed away. This time there was no zapping. Just a light feeling- floating feathers in his chest- and he breathed out.

' _The free...'_

* * *

"Life swarms with innocent monsters."

Charles Baudelaire

¤CM¤


	41. Chapter 40- No turning Back

Freedom Fighter

 _Chapter 40: No turning back_

* * *

 _We were the ones who weren't afraid, we were the broken hearted_

Tadashi stared as Aiden stabbed at his screen; his hands were shaking and weaving through his brother's hair. Aiden's fingers glided over the phone- pressing at red circles and dragging steams of blue light everywhere. "Is it working?" His voice was distressed and trembled as much as the fingers between his brother's tresses.

A drop of sweat slid down the side of the man's face. "He's got an impressive firewall, but I can get past it." The phone flashed; red lights prompting him to work faster and drag his digits across the screen as fast as lightening. It beeped and a mini timer was tripped- time ticking down. Emerald green flashed across the screen- Aiden sighed.

Hiro sucked in a breath- chest lifting from the ground- eyes gleaming back to life.

 _We were the scars that wouldn't fade away. How did we let go?_

The small hybrid blinked the tears away- staring up at the weeping face of his brother. "Got it." Aiden slumped to the floor; his phone gripped in his hand. Tadashi grabbed his brother around the shoulders and hoisted him against his chest- hugging him close.

 _How did we forget that we don't have to hide? We won't believe the lies again. We won't be paralyzed._

"I almost lost you!" Tadashi hugged him closer, refusing to let go. Hiro stayed in his grip, resting his head on his brother's shoulder. "You- you came back for me." His breath hitched and he tightened his grip around his baby brother. "Always." The little hybrid's touch felt light and heavy as he accepted the embrace and returned it with his own. Tadashi cried. Water dripped onto Hiro's bare shoulder.

Hiro hugged him back. For the first time.

 _We can be who we are now we are alive. We can fight they cannot contain us. It's who we are. We are undying. We are forever._

"Tadashi? I don't want to go back to Baxter." His brother tensed and Hiro closed his eyes. "You know about him?" Hiro nodded and got out of his brother's grip. "Yeah- he was- he was my first master. He sold me to Trix."

Tadashi tensed; face going pale. He stared at the little hybrid. "What did... what did he do to you?" Hiro looked down and gave a small smile. The little hybrid shook his head; refusing to let his tears make themselves known. "We should get out of here," he said instead. Aiden got up. "Point noted. I contacted the police and gave them the location; I also sent them a list of the corrupted cops and evidence against them. These hybrids are safe."

The eldest Hamada frowned. "How did you get evidence against them?" Aiden shrugged. "I'm a hacker- we have skills." He winked at Hiro. The hybrid's eyes went wide. "You! You hacked into me and reversed the affects of the EMP!" Aiden lifted a brow. "Yeah- time to escape."

 _We won't hide our faces from the light eliminate the space between us._

Hiro was the first on his feet. "Human tongue is weird. But I'm glad I finally know it." Tadashi blinked and stood next to him. "Wha?" The little hybrid punched his brother in the shoulder. "You two are gross- teaching me the word porn- what's wrong with you! Just because I didn't understand your language didn't mean you could manipulate me!"

Aiden took a step back. "If my first word I learned was porn I would doubt my caretakers as well."

 _It's who we are. We are forever. It's who we are._

"How long before the police arrive?" They frisked out of the medical bay. People looked at them with frowns and lifted eyebrows, but they didn't do anything. "Half an hour." Hiro narrowed his eyes at everyone; recognising some of them.

Owners glared at him- Freedom Fighter- the hybrid that kills their property and 'steals' their money. One of them stepped closer. A fat man in a track suit. How ironic. "I've got a bone to pick with your _pet_." Tadashi stopped and the man stepped nearer. Hiro's eyes flared and he charged forward, Aiden laid a hand on his arm- shaking his head. He stood down.

"Oh yeah?" His brother asked- crossing his arms. "He wasn't supposed to win the previous round, he killed every one of them! You beast wranglers are supposed to rig the game not let the little runt win." Tadashi stood straight, Aiden's grip tightened around his baton. Hiro could feel the anger roll off the man- Yama.

He sucked in a breath. They had to leave. Now.

 _We were the tears that passion cried. We were the sacrifice._

Hiro dug his nails into Aiden's arm- the coat saving the man from getting scratches. He turned his gaze to the boy. "He's going to start a fight. We need. To leave." He hissed the words out between his teeth, eyes fixed on the hulking figure of the sore loser. Aiden nodded. "We're done." His brother looked over to thehacker; whose head nodded to the exit.

Tadashi took in a breath, glared at the hybrid owner, and nodded at his friend. They turned and walked. "Come back here!" Yama charged forward- his goons following. Hiro felt his heart rate increase and his red chip told him to fight. Adrenaline raced through his body and he followed that advice.

 _We were the flame that wouldn't die inside._

Before the fat man could even get a word in Hiro dropped him. He knocked him unconscious and snarled at his goons- dropped low in a crouch- hands snapped open like talons on a werewolf ready to tear into flesh. The two men's eyes went wide and they stepped away ever-so-slowly. Hiro glared at them- eyes flashing red. They turned tail and ran. He stood straight- his anger melting into arrogance and a smile.

"Uh oh." He looked around. Every contestant stared at them, blood in their eyes and greed in their hands. "Isn't that Freedom Fighter?" Their whispers echoed through the near silent bay. A man started clapping hands- all eyes turned to him. Aiden's heart beat stuttered and his brother's heart stopped for a second.

Hiro felt his own heart die. He whimpered.

"I assume you're the men who Trix ordered to bring me my package?"

 _How did we go wrong? We will not forget we won't be left behind._

"You put up quite a show, but I don't want him doing that to my clients. My clientele are into kinky Sci-Fi stuff, but honestly- don't you think those tubes are much?" Baxter Zevcenko pushed his red glasses up, his smile looking anything but happy.

The hacker straightened and put his hands in his pockets. He winked at Tadashi and faced the Porn-King "Yeah- Trix wanted us to bring him to you, but she wanted us to make sure you had her sister before we give him to you." Baxter turned and addressed a guy who looks like he sniffs glue. A woman was produced. She wore yellow scrubs- the type one would wear in a hospital; eyes red and puffy.

"I'm a businessman; I don't do the evil villain thing- strictly business. Give him to us and Sloane here is free to go." Hiro felt Aiden's iron clad grip against his upper arm. His heels dug into the concrete as the man dragged him forward. Tadashi's heart rate increased. They stopped before Baxter and Aiden pushed the little hybrid into the clutches of Zevcenko.

The man held out his hand and an associate placed a collar into it. "I'm glad to see you've done the liberty of tagging him, but I prefer my own." He dangled the slim object on his finger tip. A name tag jingled on it: Property of Baxter inc. Freedom Fighter.

Aiden nodded. He took out his phone and held it against the scanner- hacking it- letting the shock collar drop to the ground. "So she finally upgraded her methods?" Baxter nodded at Aiden's phone. He shrugged and stepped away. Hiro tried not to flinch as the man locked the collar around his throat and petted his short-cut hair.

"There's a good boy, did you miss your master?" Hiro swallowed the bile. He looked at the floor. Shame burned into him- his mind reeling. All the things this man did to him. What gave him the right to call him a pet? What gave him the right to snap a collar around his neck like he was a dog and claim him as his property? Hiro felt his red and yellow chip work in collaboration. His head hurt and his heart beat faster.

 _We won't give up the fight again we won't be denied_

The fight isn't over until the fat lady sings.

His head snapped up. He is not property and he will never be labelled as such. Ever again. Baxter frowned- not expecting the sudden reaction. The hybrid charged- slamming his elbow into the man's jaw. Baxter reeled. Hiro ripped the collar from his neck- dropping the leather onto the ground and stepping on the tag- crushing it beneath his metal foot.

"NOW!" Aiden shouted- finger pressing his phone- a blackout rolling in. Tadashi ran up to them, grabbing his brother, and hoisting him over his shoulders. Hiro's belly pressed into a bag. They ran. Chaos erupted around them. Electronically locked cages hissed open and hybrids rushed out and ran away.

One hybrid ran into Tadashi's legs and fell to the ground. Tadashi bent down. Always the hero- even when they were in the soup. "Hiro get a chip from my bag!" He scrambled from his brother's back and unzipped the sack- handing him a yellow chip. "Aiden-"

"Yeah, I know!" There was a hiss and the terrified hybrid's access port opened. The hacker did what he does best- hacked the hybrid's port. Tadashi slipped the card and sealed the lock. The hybrid stared into the dark with glazed eyes as the tag took effect. "We have to get out of here!" Hybrids, owners and wranglers ran around in the dark. An explosion rocked the building and flames exploded into the sky.

"I think someone is blowing up the arena!" Hiro yelled over the mayhem. Tadashi dropped his bag and shouted. "Aiden, give me one of your burner phones!" He tossed a black cell without asking questions and Tadashi started typing. Hiro pulled at his brother's arm. "We need to go!" Sirens blared in the distance.

He pressed the phone into the bag and kicked it against the wall. They ran through the darkness- following the glowing screen of Aiden's phone. Hiro tripped over a knocked out body, but his brother took his wrist and guided him.

Weight pushed the air out of Hiro's lungs and they scattered to the tiles.

Baxter pushed off the brotherly pair. "I'm not going anywhere without my property!" Tadashi rushed onto his feet, tackling the skinny man to the ground. "Nobody calls my brother that!" He slammed a fist into the man's face. His glasses cracked and blood spilled onto his fist- cutting into the knuckles.

 _We can be who we are now we are alive. We can fight they cannot contain us!_

"Tadashi no!" He looked up; blood plopping to the concrete. Hiro's eyes begged; brows pulled together. The man beneath him groaned. Tadashi looked down at the damage- eyes wide and feral. His chest rose and fell. _'I don't want Hiro seeing me like this.'_ He dropped his fist and got up. The police can deal with him. When they find him- unconscious and bleeding- surrounded by illegal trafficking, he'll get his punishment's weight worth in gold.

The lights flickered as the power returned. "Move!" Aiden ran back and pressed the two of them out of the emergency exit. Cool morning air hit them; making Hiro shiver. It was dark out and midnight hues shone on the horizon- the sun just around the corner- waiting for the moon to make a break for it when the heat comes down on him.

"Over here!" He turned and saw his brother and Aiden running through a lining of trees to a car. Hiro ran- his feet digging into the pavement. He jumped into the backseat- the door slamming behind him. Aiden floored it and they jumped away- the car's engine roaring and smoke flying.

 _It's who we are. We are undying. We are forever._

Cop cars zoomed past them and raced to May Stadium. Hiro stared as they passed; loving the colours that pierced the dark light. He pumped his hands in the air and a smile played on his lips. "We did it!" Laughter ripped through him- pure and true.

 _We won't hide our faces from the light eliminate the space between us._

Tadashi wrapped his arms around his brother- lifting him from the seat- and joining in, in the excitement. "We did it! You're safe! No one's going to hurt you ever again! Hiro, you saved all those people! _You_ did that!"

Hiro shook his head. "No. Aiden did that!" He laughed and sat down. "Thanks." The man shrugged and turned the wheel, slowing their speed and blending in with traffic. "Those men won't see the light of day for a while. And those hybrids will go back to their homes... Tadashi, what did you do with the chips?"

Hiro turned his attention to his brother. He sat back in the chair and frowned. "I left the cops a message on the phone." Tadashi folded his arms behind his head and winked at his brother- smiling.

 _It's who we are. We are forever. It's who we are._

They sat in silence, the roar of the engine emitting calm to their racing hearts. Hiro stared out the window- the light catching his bangs. He was the one to break the serene atmosphere. "Tadashi?" He saw his brother's reflection as he turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

Hiro took a deep breath. "We... we can't stay in Chicago. We have to go home- to Aunt Cass- to your friends." He faced his brother.

 _We will never die_

"We can't, buddy. It's too dangerous to go back. There is no turning back."

 _We will never die_

Hiro frowned and looked down. He took in a breath and closed his eyes. "It's dangerous here _too_. People will be after us. People like Trix, like Baxter. People wanting revenge." Tadashi frowned, his heart beating slower and slower with every breath he took. That's exactly what Aiden said. He could see perspiration growing on his brother's brow.

The little hybrid tried blocking out the sights, the hearing, the smells. Having advanced sensory was a curse. He closed his eyes and turned away. "I don't _want_ to stay here." His voice cracked and memories pushed up.

Tadashi wrapped him in his arms and pulled him closer.

 _We will not deny_

"I want to go back too, buddy, I belong back there- our home is back there." He pushed his brother's head into his shoulder as the tears start to fall. Hiro shuddered and his breath hitched. "But where do I belong?" His words went unheard. And he felt dead inside.

 _Now we are alive_

The restaurant was busy and brewing when they entered- Hiro hidden from wandering eyes by Aiden's too-large trench coat. Hiro sat against the wall at the back- his brother pressed close to him. "Seven years. Just seven and we can go home."

Hiro leaned into the warmth of his brother. "Yeah right." He could hear his brother's heart and knew he was lying.

 _We can be who we are_

He bit into his burger- savouring the enhanced flavour. Aiden leaned back into the leather upholstery and sipped his coffee. "Brewed makes the best coffee- they specialize in it." The TV behind the counter lit up- a news report flashing.

The waiter turned up the volume; the three of them perked up.

"Reports are flooding in about a major catastrophe at May Stadium. Countless have been arrested for their involvement in illegal hybrid trafficking and are awaiting trial." A picture of Trix and Baxter popped up.

"The alleged ring leader- Trixea Lindsey- was found dead alongside the body of well-known businessman Baxter Human Zevcenko, it is assumed they were murdered by malevolent bidders. It is suspected the vigilante- Aiden Pearce- is involved as evidence of his involvement has been uncovered."

A picture of the bag and burner phone showed on the television. Tadashi smiled and sipped his coffee- lips curling around the rim.

 _Now we are alive. We can fight they cannot contain us._

"Evidence strongly suggests that a cure for hybrids is hidden inside these little yellow chips. We are facing a world-wide solution for a problem to the public and some are questioning: who made these chips and where are they now? Stay tuned for-"

Whispers travelled along the small room. Hiro stared at the screen while tugging at his brother's sleeve.

 _It's who we are. We are undying. We are forever._

Tadashi turned to him. "What is it?" Hiro stared at the screen and inched his head forward. He followed his gaze and his face went pale. His picture was on screen- labelled with red letters: suspect still at large.

 _We won't hide our faces from the light_

"Hey! I think that's him! The guy they're talking about on the news!" A man stood up and took out his phone. He snapped pictures. The other patrons in the restaurant peeked around and stared from their chairs at the three of them. Aiden lowered his head- covering his face with his hat.

"Idiots. All they do is take pictures."

A low murmur vibrated through the crowd.

 _Eliminate the space between us._

"Time to go." Aiden stood up and the others followed. He dropped a hundred on the table and left. "Hey, man, I won't call the cops, but you have to get out of here!" the man who snapped photos stepped out of the way and watched as the three of them left the store.

 _It's who we are_

They rounded the corner and ran to the car. Tadashi laid a hand on Aiden's shoulder- stopping him. He stared at his friend- the breeze ruffling his hair. His eyes were pained and spoke of wisdom far beyond his years. Tadashi sighed, his shoulders lowering, and looked away. "My brother's right; we don't belong here. We have no where to stay and you have a duty to the city," He gestured around him, "You're the vigilante, not a babysitter. We have to go home, man." Aiden stared at him.

"Are we good?" Tadashi smiled and nodded. "We're good. Thanks for everything. You- you were awesome." Aiden smiled. "I know." Hiro blinked. _'Tadashi always was a terrible liar. We're going back.'_ The two life-long friends hugged each other. _'We're going home.'_ They broke the embrace and turned to him. He took off the jacket and gave it to the vigilante. Aiden shook his head. "You keep it- I'm sure it'll grow on you." He winked.

Hiro chuckled and put it back on. Tadashi ruffled his brother's hair. Aiden looked at the kid. "If you ever come back here I'll give your beanie back to you, the cops probably picked it up and took it in- breaking into the police station's evidence locker to get stuff back is the easiest- it wouldn't be the first time, either."

 _We are forever_

Aiden waved and got in the car. They watched as The Fox drove away and out of their lives. For now- but not forever. Tadashi bent to his brother's level and looked him in the eye. "What's worse: Getting arrested here or getting arrested back home?" Hiro shrugged and smiled. "As long as we're together nothing can get to us, right?" He heard his brother's heart rate increase.

He shoved his brother and got up. Tadashi adjusted his watch. "I think I should call Aunt Cass and tell her we're coming. A heads up would be awesome if we're running from the cops and dragging you across the border." The hybrid frowned and tilted his head. Tadashi shook his head- hair whipping to and fro- when had it gotten so long? He twisted at the dials. "You ready?" Hiro stepped closer to his brother, wrapped his arms around his waist, and whispered.

"Never."

 _It's who we are_

* * *

"Home is people. Not a place. If you go back there after the people are gone, then all you can see it what is not there anymore."

-Robin Hobb

Song: "Who we are" – R3D

END ACT 4

¤CM¤


	42. Chapter 41- Sometimes you still Lose

Freedom Fighter

ACT 5

 _Chapter 41: Sometimes you still lose_

* * *

"Aunt Cass, hurry! The police are on their way!" Tadashi shouted and shoved clothes and books in a duffle bag. Hiro watched as his brother packed- standing with his hands in Aiden's trench coat. His eyes glanced at his side of the room. He didn't pack. He didn't have anything _to_ pack.

Tadashi came over and shoved Baymax's container into his grip. He took it with a scowl. "Get to the truck and keep your head down!" His scowl stayed in place as he nodded and ran down the stairs. Aunt Cass lugged her bags over her shoulder and held her hand out- which he took- and guided him downstairs to the garage.

The baggage thumped onto the metal of the truck. Hiro placed Baymax's carrier down. "Get into the car, honey, and wait for us, okay?" Hiro smiled, but nodded none the less. Aunt Cass placed a kiss to his forehead and ran inside. He got in the back and snapped the seatbelt in place, glancing out the window and tapping his feet on the floor.

His nails dug into the seat.

Not a moment later they returned with more luggage, Aunt Cass put it in the back- Tadashi speaking into his phone as he got in the driver's seat. "We're leaving now. Gogo, please just tell me when you get the autopsy results- we're taking Hiro across the border." He glanced back at his brother as he strapped himself in and clicked the garage door open. Aunt Cass slammed the door. The car roared to life and he reversed out- missing hitting the wall by inches.

"I told you- I'm taking the two of them somewhere where the death penalty is outlawed." He pinned the cell phone between his ear and shoulder while navigating through the traffic. "He'll be safe while we get my matters sorted out. I have to go- bye." He threw the phone onto the dashboard and made a sharp right turn- causing another vehicle to honk and shout profanities out the window.

"Tadashi, where are you taking us?" He didn't answer- instead increasing his speed. "I don't know. Fred's going to take you somewhere safe, but it's best if I don't know where- that way the investigators can't get it out of me."

Hiro looked at the seat and clenched his hands into the leather. "I'm coming with you." Tadashi slammed the break through the floor. Hiro's seatbelt pushed at his chest as he pulled forward. The car screeched to a stop at the red light. "No- Hiro, you're going with Aunt Cass."

"Tadashi, I'm not letting you handle my problems for me! I got myself into this mess and I can get myself out! I'm coming with you and we're solving this together- as a team!" Tadashi shook his head and drove after green- cutting off a truck and slipping onto the freeway.

"You didn't know what you were doing, Hiro, and you can't be held responsible for the actions you took. Baymax was there and he recorded everything. He'll prove your innocence and when everything is over you and Aunt Cass can come back. But I need you to be safe. You need to be safe."

The phone rang and Aunt Cass snatched it before they could react. "Yeah?" Gogo's voice could be heard through the speaker as she screamed. _"Turn around! They're waiting for you! They set up a barrier!"_

Aunt Cass's eyes went wide and she dropped the phone. She patted her nephew's arm and pulled at his shoulder. "They're up ahead!" He slammed the breaks and did a 180 on the interstate. Cars burned to a halt- black stripes drawn into the tar- smoke filling the air.

Hiro pressed against the door- his hands digging into the seat and eyes shut. The vehicle ceased its abrupt turn and snapped back to the previous position. It didn't last long. Tadashi floored it and he was pushed back into the seat. Aunt Cass picked up the phone- Gogo directing her.

"Tadashi, she said they changed locations- you should drop us off at Westridge High."

Tadashi frowned and turned the steering wheel- directing the truck to an off ramp. "Hiro's high school?" She nodded and shrugged. Hiro groaned and pushed himself into the seat. "Why does all the bad stuff always happen at school?" Tadashi laughed. "You've been to school twice in your life."

"My point exactly."

Aunt Cass pointed at a street. "Avoid Main Avenue." Tadashi pulled a hard left and slammed it- racing down the baron street. "Gogo taught you a few Fast and Furious, Need for Speed, Burnout, Wipe-out, Street-Racer, Speed-Racer, tricks, huh?"

"Where did you learn all those names?" Hiro shrugged. "Aiden taught me a few tricks about hacking."

"Oh yeah- when?" Hiro shrugged and put both his hands behind his head, reclining in the back seat. "You'll never know- he taught me a bunch of stuff." Tadashi turned down an alley and raced through it- the truck scraping against the wall and shooting up sparks. "You little liar!" He chuckled.

"Turn right here." Aunt Cass directed and he did as told. They all swayed to the side at the sudden turn- the wall knocking off the side mirror. "One month ago I would have told you, you were paying for that, but now I just don't care." Aunt Cass gave a tight laugh. Tadashi smiled and lifted his shoulders.

"Sorry, Aunt Cass."

"Watch out!" Aunt Cass pointed. Tadashi's eyes went wide and he slammed the breaks. Hiro jerked forward; the seatbelt saving him from flying through the window. The truck screeched to a stop- all of them hopping back to their seats.

Three police cars blocked their exit and two more cars rolled up behind them- pinning them in the middle of the street. "Step out of the vehicle with your hands in the air." Hiro narrowed his eyes. "I say we ram through them and top hat their cars." Tadashi's mouth fell open and he turned around, eyes wide.

"Maybe Aiden did teach you a few things."

"Get out of the vehicle!"

Hiro unclipped his seat strap. "Move, I'll do it!" He tried clambering up front, but his brother kept pushing him back. "I'm not letting my underage brother drive!" Aunt Cass batted at both their hands trying in vain to get them to calm down. "Tadashi stop hitting your brother! Hiro sit down before I make you sit down."

Hiro tugged at Tadashi's hair while Aunt Cass tried getting his fingers loose from the hurting grip on her eldest nephew's head. "Hiro let go!" The hybrid shook his head. "Not until you allow me to drive!" Aunt Cass pulled at his hand- causing Tadashi's hair to be pulled. The male winced- his head being pulled back and forth. "Ow ow ow!"

A sound from the back of the truck made them freeze and look through the mirror. Baymax inflated and toddled around to face them. He gave a little wave. "I am Baymax- your personal healthcare companion- I was alerted to the need of-" Hiro rolled his eyes and continued pulling at his brother's hair.

"Move!" Baymax repeated his introduction- Hiro not letting up on the painful pulling- and Tadashi unable to stop saying 'ow'. Aunt Cass went back to trying to get them to stop fighting- tugging equally hard.

The officers outside lowered their guns and stared with furrowed brows and weird expressions as the family of three fought in the tiny space of the car. "I dare you to get the robot-freak and his fugitive friends." The other officer vehemently shook his head. "Hell no- the hybrid-dude looks pissed- I'm not going anywhere near there."

"Big baby!" The officer lifted his gun and edged closer- hands shaking. "Get _out_ of the vehicle or we _will_ shoot." All the heads of the fighting lot snapped up in unison- even Baymax- watched as the man stepped closer; trying to conceal his trepidation.

Tadashi's eyes were as wide as saucers as he watched the man approach. "This was _not_ part of the plan. Why do cops always ruin things?" Hiro bumped him on the head and got to the front- his brother's let down guard allowing him to grab the wheel and floor the gas.

They all pressed back at the increase of speed. Baymax bounced off the back. The officer jumped out of the way- his gun firing a round into the tire. Aunt Cass yelped, grabbed her head, and ducked down. Tadashi did the same- taking cover behind the dash board as Hiro, with narrowed eyes and pursed lips, crashed through the blockade of cars.

All the cops fired rounds- the bullets popping holes in the metal and breaking glass. The cop cars flipped through the air and landed on their roofs- strewing shattered glass everywhere. Hiro pumped one fist in the air. "Whoo! Take _that,_ suck it! Uh yeah! Suck it!" Tadashi punched him in the shoulder. "Language, knucklehead!"

Hiro smiled- the gap in his teeth making him look innocent in his attempts at soothing his brother. It worked. He turned on the stereo and pumped up the volume. "Hold on! Because this truck isn't stopping until the GPS says 'you have arrived at your destination.'" He faked his best robotic interpretation of the GPS lady. Ironic.

Tadashi laughed. Hiro shifted gears and rammed it- the car kicking forward. More bullets fired and shot out another tire. The car scraped at the tar- shooting up sparks as the air left the wheels. They slowed down. "Oh no."

The truck screeched and scratched to a stop- cops halting with weapons aimed a distance. Hiro dropped his hands. "We'll I tried." Cops recovered from the escape attempt and levelled their guns at them. "Get out of the car! You have nowhere else to go!" Tadashi's stomach dropped and his face paled. They were caught. He was going to jail.

Hiro was getting executed.

And no matter how fair or unfair a situation is, no matter how much you try... sometimes you still lose. And they were going to pay the ultimate price.

The ultimate price.

* * *

"Every ending is an opening to a whole new beginning."

-Me

¤CM¤


	43. Epilogue- Guys Like Us

Freedom Fighter

 _Epilogue: Guys like us_

* * *

 _I have often dreamed_

They sat in the truck and watched as the police edged closer with hands shaking and boots quaking. Looks like the expression: 'they are as scared of you as you are of them' wasn't exaggerated. Aunt Cass closed her eyes and hugged herself around the middle. "Make me proud." Her voice was a whisper. Their eyes went wide, Tadashi's brow rose.

 _of a far off place_

The door felt heavy as she pushed it open and got out - with hands in the air- and walked over to the cops- tossing a watery smile over her shoulder. Hiro frowned, but nodded- acknowledging her sacrifice. "She's giving us time to say our goodbyes." Hiro moved off his brother's lap and sat next to him.

 _Where a hero's welcome would be waiting for me_

He shook his head- looking in the mirror as she approached the police- talking in soft soothing sentences. "No. _No_. This isn't over. They're not getting you."

Hiro took his brother by the shoulders and stared him in the eyes. Stared him deep in the eyes. Right into his soul. "Tadashi, I have to go. Just look at me- I don't belong here. This is for the best." Tadashi shook his head. "Don't you dare talk like that! You're a human being with rights! They can't just kill you!"

 _Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face_

The little hybrid took his brother's hands and gripped them. "It's over. For you guys. But not for me." Tadashi looked away as tears streamed over his face. "Its okay, Tadashi." He shook his head at his brother's words. "No, Hiro. No." He sighed and scooted closer. "It didn't have to be this way, but what other options do we have?"

He shook his head and hugged his brother. "We can save you. Baymax can help! You belong with us."

 _And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be_

Hiro leaned against his brother's shoulder. He stared into the distance as he spoke, recalling, seeing the memories. "Remember when we were kids and I would... follow you? And you would try and get away from me and stupid me I kept trying. I didn't like your cars or sports... and your friends were gross."

Tadashi laughed and hugged his brother closer. "Yeah." His voice was muffled in Hiro's hair. "I followed you, because I idolised you." He pulled back and looked at his big brother. Hiro swallowed the lump in his throat. "And I kept hoping that you'd want me around, but... eventually I just hoped that you would look back."

 _I'll be there someday,_

His voice broke, but he denied his brother's efforts to comfort him. Tadashi shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Hiro. If I had just... that night you went missing- if I just read you that book then this would never have happened. Don't go Hiro. Please. You're my brother and I love you."

Hiro looked down and sniffed. Tadashi pulled him closer. Hiro stared at his shoulder and whispered into Tadashi's ear, voice broken and shattered. "I'm not following you anymore." He shook his head- tears falling on his baby brother's back. "I'm not letting them have you."

 _I can go the distance,_

He pried away from him. "They won't have me. Ever. I'm a free man now." Tadashi wiped at his tears and ruffled Hiro's hair. "You're still just a boy." He gave a watery laugh. Hiro took Tadashi's wrist and pressed it against his. With a hiss their TPDs sprung loose. The little hybrid took both and snapped them around his wrists.

 _I will find my way if I can be strong_

"When I come back I won't be anymore." Tadashi's eyes went wide. "Hiro what are you doing?" His voice took on an edge of horror and he tried to get his brother back in his grip. Hiro took a deep breath.

 _I know every mile, will be worth my while, when I go the distance I'll be right where I belong_

"Execution isn't a hero's death. They say that once you're a gladiator you won't die dishonourably- you'll die fighting, fighting for your freedom." Hiro smiled, the gap between his teeth melting Tadashi's heart even beyond the sorrow. "But I already have my freedom."

 _Down an unknown road_

Hiro backed up until he was against the door- Tadashi reaching to stop him. "I have to make sure the other hybrids can have what I got. I know. I _know_ that they can't fight for themselves- they need someone to help them first... someone like you, Tadashi, someone like me."

 _to embrace my fate_

He could hear his brother's heart rate increase. And the smell of his fear was making the tears in his eyes come out of their hiding place. "I'll come back. I won't just leave you and Aunt Cass, I promise, but I have to go. I have to help my own kind."

 _Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you,_

"Is this something you learned from Aiden- to be a vigilante- helping others?" Tadashi sniffed and crossed his arms, trying to glare. Hiro smiled and shook his head. "No. Despite what Gogo believes you _are_ a good role model. My big brother. The idiot who forgot to bring shoes along." Tadashi shook his head and looked away. "You're never letting that go, are you?"

 _and a thousand years would be worth the wait_

"It's the little moments that count."

 _It may take a lifetime, but somehow I'll see it through_

Hiro turned the dials on the watch and checked the location. "I'll save them all. There won't be a single arena left standing when I'm done."

 _And I won't look back_

"All over the world?" Hiro looked down, gave an invisible smile, and nodded. He checked out the window. The police officers had Aunt Cass in cuffs and were leading her into an armoured cruiser. They were approaching the truck at a snail's pace; weapons at the ready.

"All over the universe if I have to."

 _, I can go the distance, and I'll stay on track, no, I won't accept defeat_

Tadashi spread his hands and made a twirl in the air. "I can see it all over the news already: Vigilante Freedom Fighter wins Nobel Prize for world peace by bringing down hybrid traffickers." Hiro shook his head and stood up; his hair brushing the ceiling. Why are hybrids so short?

 _It's an uphill slope, but I won't lose hope,_

"Promise me you'll be okay when I come back?" Tadashi frowned and looked down. "The corpses of those men are being examined- they committed suicide- I won't go to jail and I know it." He held up his fist. Hiro smiled and pound his hand against his brother's. Instead of the small explosion, Tadashi grabbed his brother's wrist and pulled him closer.

"Last hug."

Hiro gripped his brother tighter than he had ever before in his life; knowing that this will be the last time he would be able to do so. In a long time. The little hybrid's voice was soft when he spoke. "Guys like us- we don't belong in society... we're too badass for it."

' _til I go the distance, and my journey is complete_

Tadashi gave a dry laugh. "You're so full of it." His brother patted him on the back and he could hear the smirk stretch on the little hybrid's face. "That's what she said." Maybe Aiden _did_ teach him a few things? Tadashi could feel his brother's hands working behind him and grief consumed him like a storm setting in.

The jokes and banter were a distraction, but it was failing and he could feel it in the wetness on his shoulder- seeping into his jacket. Tadashi squeezed tighter- never wanting to let go of his brother. Never wanting him to leave. Never wanting him to just vanish and never come back.

Just as before.

 _And to look beyond the glory is the hardest part,_

Hiro twisted the knobs and pressed down. He began glowing and tingling in his grip. Tadashi let go of his flesh and blood and sat back, tears cascading from his eyes as his brother gave him a smile.

An open mouthed, gap-toothed, Freedom Fighter smile.

 _for a hero's strength is measured by his heart_

"Guys like us; we belong to ourselves."

 _Like a shooting star, I will go the distance,_

Tadashi swallowed. If you love someone set them _free_. The door behind him ripped open and a cop grabbed his shoulders. He watched- motionless- as his brother set off into the unknown. Hiro, his baby brother, is all grown up. And he doesn't need his big brother's protection anymore.

 _I will search the world; I will face its harms. I don't care how far; I can go the distance,_

Tears flowed freely and Hiro was gone.

' _til I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms._

He was free. He was finally free to do just what _he_ wants. And he _chose_ to free others. Freedom Fighter is done fighting for his own freedom; now he's fighting for others'. The realization struck him solid to the heart as the cops cuffed him and hurled him inside the cruiser. He realized that happy endings exist only in fairytales...

 _I will search the world; I will face its harms,_

...And in the end you've got to be your own hero, because everybody's trying to save  
T.H.E.M.S.E.L.V.E.S.

' _Til I find my hero's welcome_

 _Waiting_

 _In your arms_

* * *

Song: 'I can go the distance'- Michael Bolton

END ACT 5

THE FREEDOM FIGHTER'S END

¤CM¤


End file.
